What happens in Vegas
by retroninjachick
Summary: What happens when Bella gets to Vegas, and leaves married as the new Mrs.Cullen? What about how Edward feels? And how will it work out if they hate each other with a passion? What kind of passion? The line between lust and love. E/B AH based on the movie
1. Two plus two equals trouble and Vegas

**Just something I'm working on...not really sure I will continue it...but it's fun to right for now. :) Tell me what you think. It's based on 'What happens in Vegas' the movie. There might be some mistakes...so whatever. **

* * *

I tapped my three inch heel, impatiently against the tiled floor. My arms were crossed stubbornly as I held my purse in hand, and my documents in the other. Rosalie stood behind me holding our bags and just as angry as I was. I passed my fingers through my hair impatiently, and let out a big breath. What was taking so long? Finally the person in front of me left and the counter was open, as my eyes met with a pair of frightened brown ones.

I glared my face hard as stone, and my mind set. I untangled my arms as I marched up to the counter.

"We have a problem." I stated menacingly. The poor man in front of me gulped.

"Yes?" He said, in a shaky voice. I threw the hotel key and papers on the marbled counter with a loud smack.

"This," I pointed at the hotel room key. "Isn't the room we asked for." I hissed.

This poor excuse for a hotel gave me the wrong hotel room. I had specifically asked for a two bedroom suite on a high floor, not a one bedroom cheap ass in the bottom. I was already frustrated and pissed as it is, I didn't need this little mistake.

The man gulped nervously and passed a hand through his slick grey hair. I scowled, narrowing my eyes and waiting for him to fix the problem.

"I'm sorry Miss, but its New Years Eve; do you have any idea how hard it is to find a hotel room for you at this time? You just happened to book at the wrong hour, and all of the suites are pretty much taken-" I didn't let him continue with his nervous rant.

"I paid for my room already. I am not going to waste thousands of dollars on a hotel which just happened to give my room away to the next drunk and happy couple. This is your fault and I will not take any excuse. I happen to know exactly what day it is, and I am fully aware of your problem at the moment, but in case you have not noticed, I have problems of my own, and I will not stand by for this. I had that room booked already!" I was fuming, and the poor man stepped back before fixing his tie nervously.

"Yes, well….let me see what I can do." He said as his fingers grazed over the keyboard. I tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited. This was the worst week of my life.

I had prepared my fiancée the perfect birthday party, full with all his idiotic friends down from La Push, but when he arrives, right before I even have time to open the door, he calls off the wedding.

Rose had tried to calm me down for days, until eventually I made it home one night drunk, and found myself in the morning in front of a computer screen, with a printed receipt for Vegas. That's how I got here.

I turned to look at Rose, and she smiled slightly, just as tired as I was. I took in a deep breath and stared back at the man.

"Alright there is one room, the penthouse, but-"

"I'll take it, but I'm not paying for it." I said with a stern nod. The man gulped and nodded.

"Alright here are you room keys and your-" Before he could finish I snatched the papers from him and walked back to Rose.

"What happened?" She asked with a yawn. I grabbed the handle on my suitcase.

"I got us the penthouse." I said. Rose's eyes went wide as we reached the elevator.

"How did you do that Bella?" She asked taking the room keys from my hand. I laughed darkly.

"I can do a lot of things." I said simply as I pressed our room number in. Rose shrugged and turned her attention back to her phone.

"Jacob called." She said without looking up. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did." I sighed as there was a tug in my heart. I shifted uncomfortably for a second before the elevator doors opened.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**E.P.O.V**

"Dude, that blonde was smoking! Did you see the brunette that was with her? Damn, if she took off that suit I'm sure she'd be even hotter….if that was possible….." Emmett said as he looked back again. I rolled my eyes, and kept my pace as I reached the counter.

"Excuse me." I asked the man in front. He looked up at me.

"Yes?" He asked, sweat beads falling from his forehead. I feel bad for him and all the work he has to do.

"Yea, um…..my suite is kind of taken right now…if you know what I mean." I explained.

Having to walk in on a threesome was not the best experience. The man's eyes widened.

"Another one?" He groaned. "Hold on, Margaret!" He called back as a new lady walked in. She seemed to be about 30 or so, and had black hair in a tight ponytail, her suit just as ink black as her hair.

"Yes?" She asked in a dull voice.

"Please…" He said pointing at the computer screen. She rolled her eyes and with a groan walked to us.

I was in no mood for this. Emmett and I just wanted to go shower and hit some clubs. Our sister Alice was getting married to Jasper, and this would probably be our last chance of freedom. With all the wedding preparations and all the Alice-ness I knew we wouldn't be able to do anything for months. We will be on a leash.

"Ok, let's see…." The woman said. Not once had she glanced up at us. "Names?" She said finally glancing towards us. When she did, she had the same expression most women did. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes went wide. "Um…" She was able to manage.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen." I said trying to catch her attention. She shook her head.

"Ye-yes…" She stuttered, and clicked on the mouse without looking. "Oops…oh! Well, it looks like there is a space." She said smiling at me. She hadn't really checked the computer screen yet, so how on earth was she so sure?

"Ok…." I said waving my hands, a bit annoyed now. She shook her head quickly and gave me the room keys.

"Penthouse." She said simply with a sly smile. I shudder and turned on my heel towards Emmett.

"Dude, that mommy was totally checking you out." He said with a laugh. I groaned with disgust.

"I know….let's just get to the hotel room…..fast." I said.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the rest of our bags and we headed up to the elevator.

"I hope we score some chicks here." Emmett said. I looked at him for a moment before rolling my eyes.

"Is that all you're thinking about?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk.

"Edward…we're in Vegas….I need to get laid at least once before we leave." He stated sternly.

"Whatever." I muttered.

It really was an Emmett thing to do. Getting someone or something in his pants is all he ever wanted. I can't blame him though…I mean it's nice to get laid every once in a while…or twice a week…anyway, I didn't exactly come here for that. Truth be told, I came here because I was getting sick of home. The law firm was just driving me insane, and my new secretary was really starting to bug me.

Not only that but my dad was getting harsher on me, and I just wanted to hang loose. I mean I don't even like being a lawyer. I want to be an artist. Of course that's not going to happen, and when it does is the day I find the love of my life…yeah…never. I don't really believe in long lasting relationships.

"Finally." Emmett boomed as the elevator doors opened.

"Penthouse." I mumbled before finally walking out into the hall. I put the key in and opened the door. Emmett grinned as the door showed us into a very nice foyer. I smiled to myself as well. It really was nice. I put my bags down in the hallway. The room was a bit silent, so we continued looking through the penthouse. I walked to the living room, and looked to my right to find a beautiful, huge kitchen. Then I walked down another hallway. The room had that hotel feeling…..the sound of the air conditioner, the smell of clean supply, and leather furniture, and that airy feeling of a place that's just not your home. The cold air made it official. I felt like a kid crashing into my hotel bed after spending all day in Disney.

I walked deeper into the hall…when I heard it. The shower was running. I was pretty sure Emmett hadn't gotten this far before me. Knowing him he was probably checking the complimentary wine. I pursed my lips, hesitating on my step, as I lifted my hand to the door knob. I was very curious, and worried at the same time….who the hell was in the shower?

"Hey Rose, hand me my bra." I heard from the other door. That's when my eyes went wide and I threw the door open.

It was there, that I saw her. Her skin was completely wet, making it look irresistible, and glossy….I wanted to lick it right off. It was pale, and glowing….like silk. My eyes traveled up her perfect, long legs, past her beautiful thighs, pausing a bit on her black, laced, _very_ tiny panties, making my pants tight, but they got even tighter as my eyes traveled up to her perfectly sculpted hips, and toned and flat, stomach, giving her the perfect curves…but if I thought that was perfect….boy was I wrong.

It was then that my pants went completely tight as I saw the beautiful breasts, just about to be put away into a lace, black bra, giving her so much cleavage that I though I would explode. Then I saw her face, and had to gasp. Her full lips fell open as she snapped her head to look at me, her mesmerizing brown eyes, wider than they were before, and her beautiful, sharp facial features masked into a face of horror, as her gorgeous mahogany hair dripped down her face and back making her look more sexy. Then she screamed.

I heard another scream, and it was then that I noticed the other blonde next to her, just as pretty…but more pageant pretty than naturally Venus like the brunette…at least to me. The brunette was smoking, in just that little bit of clothing….but the blonde was hot too in her bra and jeans. They were separated by a wall, unable to see each other, and the blonde was with a blow drier in hand. My lips went dry as the scream finally broke through my ears, and I suddenly became panicked as I felt the sharp pain in my head. It was then that I realized the blonde had thrown her shoe at me.

"Ow! Calm down!" I yelled. They didn't stop screaming and practically jumped on me, the brunette landing on my back…her chest pressing against my back and her legs wrapped around my waist. "Chill out!" I yelled again. These bitches might actually kill me.

"Rose!" The brunette yelled. The blonde suddenly punched me in the nose, making me yelp and fall back on the floor, the brunette jumping in the air before landing on my chest. She straddled me, still panicked before she started attacking me with a shoe. Oh my god, I might just die from a freaking four inch stiletto. Who the hell wears those shoes anyway? Freaking death traps.

"Stop!" I yelped. Where was Emmett?

"Edward?" I heard Emmett's voice from the hallway. He suddenly appeared in front of us, his eyes lingering on the blonde. It was like time had stopped for a moment. I was pretty aware of the brunette's body on me, and if it weren't for the fact that I might just die, I would have been even harder….if possible.

"AH!" The blonde yelled before attacking Emmett.

"Stop!" He yelled. "What are you doing in our room?" He yelled. That made her stop.

"_Your _room?" She asked with disbelief. Emmett and I shared a look.

"Yes…our room." I said. The brunette looked down at me, placing her hands on my chest, as she looked back at the blonde. I licked my suddenly dry lips as I looked at her in this position, with the water running down her body….

"Told you she was hot without the suit!" Emmett said suddenly. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the blonde from the lobby." He stated. I felt my brow furrow, the blonde that was currently on his back, seemed to look at us confused for a moment.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering. I smirked as I looked at her confused face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, her bell like voice dripping with hysteria.

"I like this spot." I said, with another smirk. She looked at me confused before looking down at her position. A gorgeous blush rose to her cheeks, making her skin glow even more, before she jumped off of me with a piercing scream.

"Rose!" She yelled. Rose jumped off Emmett.

"Bella!" She yelled back. They both left into the bathroom, hissing at each other.

"Dude that was total score." Emmett grinned as he came to help me up. "I was going to call the brunette…but I call the blonde…she's feisty and hot as fu-" I cut him off, my heart beating in my ears.

"Emmett, we just got attacked by two women, can you think of something else but sex?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"Nope."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**B.P.O.V**

I marched through the elevators and down the path to the lobby, Rose and the two other guys, who were named Edward and Emmett, behind me. I didn't care that I was wearing super short shorts, and that my tank top showed half of my stomach, or that my hair practically yelled, 'SEX HAIR' even though it was actually 'Beat the stranger's ass hair'. I just kept marching down to the counter. This guy was going down. I glared as my eyes met his. I saw the fear run through his eyes before he looked down. He turned quickly, trying to escape. I was quick though.

"Not so fast there mister." I said coldly.

**E.P.O.V**

Damn. That's all I have to say. I watched as she strutted down to the counter. Her walk just as mesmerizing as her eyes. It was graceful, yet there was something funny about it. She looked like a dangerously hot. I watched as her wild curls cascaded down her back, and she kept walking, her hips swinging side to side. The perfect curves shown off by the tight tank top she wore, and I could see the perfect piece of skin that it showed off, and the perfect waist that belonged to it, thanks to the shorts that also showed of her legs, and practically didn't even cover her ass. Hot.

"Not so fast there mister." She spat. Even that was hot. Good lord. Down Eddie.

"I'm sorry Miss, you got what you wanted." He said quickly, obviously terrified of her. She put her elbows on the counter, she could almost barely reach, with her 5'4 height as she stood up on her toes, trying to make the counter go to her waist so she could throw herself over the counter, to grab the guy by the collar. She was so cute.

"Listen here meat head. You booked us the same room. I know for a fact that those men didn't come with me and my friend here." She said. The way she propped herself up gave us a perfect view of her ass, and I could feel Emmett and almost every other guy in the room as their gaze landed on her.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but there really is nothing we can do." The guy tried to plead.

"Ugh!" She groaned before letting him go.

"Listen," I said when she came back to us. "Why don't we just share the room? There are two bedrooms." I suggested.

"Actually, I rather not." She spat. The blonde looked hesitant.

"Bells, nobody wants to be in this situation. Why don't we just give them a chance? Let them stay with us….you came here to have fun remember?" The blonde reasoned.

They shared a secrete look before the brunette sighed. I felt my hopes starting to get up. Even if she wouldn't have accepted I wouldn't have left. I paid for that room. But it made it much better that she approved.

"Fine." She huffed before walking off.

"I'm sorry about her." The blonde said.

"I think I can make it up to her." Said Emmett. I looked up at him before he pulled out the passes……the passes to VIP rooms in all the hottest clubs….oh yeah…that would put her in a happy mood. The blonde grinned suddenly.

"What happens in Vegas….." She started.

"Stays in Vegas."

* * *

**Remember to review, and tell me if you like it. :)**


	2. Sin City is nothing without sin

**Sorry it took so long. I had saved it in this other computer, and I couldn't get it back till today, and I had to finish it, and yeah. Sorry. Lol. Well enjoy. It was a bit difficult to write, so I hope I did good. :)**

**Chapter 2:**

I took a deep breath. I could not believe the situation this dumb hotel had put me and Rosalie in. I was going to have to share a room with two men, whom we knew nothing about.

Well, two _very_ hot men. I sighed. It's not every day that you get dumped, kicked out of your apartment, and end up in Vegas with your friend, two hot looking men, some fun, and an idiot working downstairs, all in one week.

Oh yeah. Just the best time ever….not.

I drew out a breath as I took a look around the room. Why did Rose even want to keep these two guys around? Did she think I would have fun? That one of them could actually, possibly make me moan in joy after the shitty week I've had? I think not.

Maybe she's attracted to one of them. The big muscled one looked like the type to be wild….maybe Rose could have a good time. I know I wouldn't be having a good time at all. It was going to be absolutely dreadful. I came here to escape not to be brought up with more problems.

Maybe I'm just being tense. Maybe I should just relax and listen to Rose. The bronze haired one was cute after all…..oh who am I kidding? He was gorgeous! The high cheek bones….perfect, sculpted jaw….beautiful full lips, and then those eyes! Oh my, those eyes could melt.

Of course I wouldn't be able to get any piece of that. Rose maybe. Well, Rose definitely. She was every guy's dream. Tall, blonde, body of a goddess, and blue eyes, with a passion for cars and mechanics. She was successful working in her garage, with respect from her co workers, while I just owned an art gallery which I probably wouldn't be able to pay for since Jacob used to help me pay. It doesn't help that I used his money to come here either. Well….maybe that Edward guy can make it worth my stay….ugh! What was I thinking?!

I blushed furiously as I fixed my gaze back down to my suitcase. I could hear the clicking of the door as it opened, and feet shuffled in. I prepared myself before looking up to find them all standing in my doorway, looking in my direction. I stared at them, waiting for whatever it was they had to say…but none of them spoke. Then finally, Edward, the Adonis looking one, stepped forward to me.

"We have a proposition for you." He said with a heart breaking smile. I blinked before sitting up, crossing my legs on the cold marbled floor.

"I'm listening…" I said. He smiled slightly again. Damn he's fine.

"Well, we know this situation is….unfortunate…." He said carefully, staring at me. "But…..we think we know a way to pay you back for not kicking us out."

"And what might that be?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He gave me a quick once over, his eyes fogging a bit before he spoke again.

"Well, we happen to have these…." He pulled out of his pocket what looked like a whole bunch of passes. I got up cautiously before taking them from his hand, examining them all.

"Bella tell me it's not worth it? Two hot guys, one hotel room, Vegas, and all the clubs we want." Rosalie said suddenly next to me. I looked up at her, knowing fully well that she was right. I sighed before looking down at the passes. Yes, I would have to give in.

"That sounds great." I finally managed to smile before looking up at them.

"Cool, so you girls get ready, and we can head on out." Said Emmett, they smiled at us before turning to leave for the door, but not before Emmett winked at Rose. I turned to her as she giggled, her blue eyes excited.

"What are you laughing about Rosalie?" I asked. "We know nothing about them." I said turning to bend down again by my suit case.

"I know. That's the whole point. Isn't it exciting?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Ugh."

"Come on Bella." Rosalie said kneeling down beside me. I didn't know how this could be at all exciting to her. They could be rapist for all we know! Yet that is the point of Vegas….to throw all your worries out the window.

"Can you for once not be such an uptight bitch?" She asked, making me gasp. "Hon, I love you to death, I don't mean it in a bad way…but most of the time it's like you got something up your ass. Just calm down for once, and have fun." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, finally agreeing.

"Fine." I pouted. She smiled.

"Good, now let's find you something to wear."

* * *

**E.P.O.V**

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." Emmett said excitedly. I merely rolled my eyes at him. "Dude you're so getting laid."

"Yeah…sure." I said under my breath. We had been waiting out here for at least an hour just for the girls to come out. It's already 9:30, so my patience was running low. I mean what could possibly take so long? My question was answered when they walked out the door. Perfection. That's what took so long. The absolute perfection that was Bella, was what took so long.

I felt my mouth go completely dry. The dress was emerald, complimenting her skin very well. It reached mid thigh, and was absolutely tight. And boy did I mean tight. I mean tight as if in it hugged every single curve, and made them even more pronounced if that was even possible. It didn't once show any sign of looseness, it was tight from her chest, to her stomach, to her waist, to her ass and hips, to her thighs. It gave her incredible cleavage at the top since it made a beautiful heart neck line. The dress was clearly silk, and was very well detailed. I looked up to her face, and was surprised to see how little make up she wore. Just some lip gloss, and a bit of black eye shadow. Her hair was curly and wild in its waves, reaching her lower back, making her look even more mesmerizing, and her bangs were held back by a clip.

I looked over to see Emmett's eyes popping out as he looked over at Rosalie, and then at Bella, mostly at Rosalie though. Rosalie wore a similar dress only a bright red, silk and loose under her breast.

"Um…." Was all I could say. Rosalie cleared her throat, stifling a laugh at us. Clearly she knew what we were thinking. Bella looked out of it though…her eyes fogged over as she stared at the floor.

"I think we should go…." Rosalie finally said. I smiled before agreeing. "Bella, come on." Rosalie said, snapping Bella out of her state. Bella shook her head before following us out.

Maybe Vegas would be fun after all……

-:-

"So where are you guys from?" I had to practically shout over the music. This club was certainly packed, and there were crazy lights everywhere, techno music blaring out and people dancing. There were drinks being sprayed around, and even a couple whores here and there….actually everywhere.

"Seattle." Bella yelled over the music. I felt my eyes go wide. Emmett and Rose had gone to dance in the dance floor, leaving me and Bella by ourselves.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

"So are me and Emmett." I said. Her eyes went wide at the coincidence. She was loosening up a bit. I saw as she pursed those plump lips….oh god.

"No way!" She said, slamming her hand against the counter. I nodded with a grin, before chugging down some more of my drink. She gave me a brilliant smile before looking at the dancing figures.

"So why are you here?" She asked, her eyes finally meeting up to mine again. I swallowed hard on my drink one more time. How do I answer this? What was the real reason for my being here?

"My sister is having a wedding." I said. "I needed to get away before my baby sis took me and Emmett for the ride of our lives…." I shrugged. Bella looked at me, speculating, before she snorted.

"Ok, you did not pay thousands of dollars to come to Vegas over your sister's wedding. It can't be that bad." Bella said. How did she do that? How did she know?

I watched her carefully before sighing, admitting defeat.

"I work at a law firm." I stated. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"And?"

"And, I don't want to….I was thinking of quitting…..but it's a family business, so that's not the option unless I have the money to get myself out and pursue my own dream." She motioned her hands, for me to continue, as she leaned forward on the table, suddenly curious. I looked down as her new position gave me more of a view on her cleavage. My eyes traveled back to hers before I continued. "I've been meaning to get away, and I guess this was the perfect time."

"Oh." Was all she said. She took another swig of her drink before turning her head to look away. I took this time to fully look at her body again.

"What about you?" I asked curious, and trying to distract myself from the new thoughts invading my mind.

She laughed darkly before taking another sip of her drink and turning to look at me. "The love of my life left me." She said casually, with dark humor thickly in her voice. I didn't know what to say to that. I felt upset because she had been taken…well just dumped…therefore not really available or in condition for anything…naughty. And at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't love him." I stated when she looked at me questioningly. "If you really loved him…you wouldn't have come to Vegas. You'd be home crying your eyes out. And when you mentioned him, you would have cried." I explained. "That's what normal women do."

She smirked suddenly.

"I'm not normal." She said mischievously. I grinned at her. How right she was about that.

"You want to dance?" I asked putting my drink down and standing. She looked at me like I just grew three heads. What? Was that the wrong move?

"I don't dance." She said. I couldn't help but snort.

"Anyone can dance. Plus you're in Vegas. The drunker you get the less it matters." I said offering my hand. "Come on, my brother and your friend are out there dancing. What's the worst that could happen?"

She looked at my hand, and then back at my eyes, before getting up to join me. I smiled to myself.

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

The music was loud as the dance floor lit up, illuminating the dancing bodies around us. It felt so surreal with all the flashing lights and music in your ears. I grabbed Bella by the hips as the music blared through the club. She started moving at the same rhythm as me, her back pressed up against my chest. She was a bit stiff at first, but when I grabbed her hips and started moving them she got more into it, moving along with me.

_Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call em like I see em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby__, woman-womanizer,_

Womanizer

_You're a womanizer, oh, _

_Womanizer oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You-you-you are, you-you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer,_

Boy, don't try to front, uh-uh  
I know just what you are uh-uh

Womanizer

I felt myself getting hard fast as she danced against me. Grinding her ass against me, and moving her waist in such way that it would make belly dancers jealous at sight. I practically moaned out as she wrapped one arm around my neck, my arms around her waist, and her back pressed tightly to my chest. Her hair flying everywhere as she moved her head from side to side and in circular motion. It was so hot, and I could feel every man's eyes on her.

I was having lots of fun to say the least. This night would be interesting.

-:-

"Body shots!" Rosalie yelled as she stood on top of the bar counter. This was the third club of the night, and I could feel myself pretty tipsy….well, we were all just drunk period.

"Oh yeah Baby!" Cheered Emmett. I laughed.

"Come on Bella!" Yelled Rosalie, putting her hand out for Bella to take. There were whistles and cat calls coming from every direction. Bella looked at me, a sheepish grin on her face signifying she herself was a bit tipsy as well. She took Rose's hand and climbed up on the counter too. I cheered on myself as Bella started to lick off what I think was tequila…or something, off of Rose's shoulder. The rest was history.

"Oh my god!" Emmett cheered as the body shots continued. I cheered on as well until they finally jumped off the counters. I grabbed Bella by the waist as she jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I've never had so much fun before!" She yelled, slurring her words a bit. Honestly…I really didn't care about the rest. This was going to be a fun night in Vegas and that's all that mattered to me. A fun time. "Seriously I have never been this crazy before!" She said excitedly. I smiled, before my lips came crashing into hers.

She kissed me back excitedly, and to tell you the truth…even though I was drunk, I wasn't numb enough to ignore the shock that went through it. My lips connected with her, my tongue entering easily. I felt pretty good that I had been able to loosen up the uptight business woman. She moaned against my mouth, the vibrations making me crazy.

"Woohoo! Go Eddie!" Emmett's booming voice pulled us apart. I grinned before bumping fist with him.

"Let's dance!" Rose whined grabbing Bella, and taking her off of me. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as we followed them to the dance floor. Rose and Bella were dancing crazy, shaking their bodies to the rhythm, bouncing around. I loosened up my collar from the sudden heat that coursed through my body.

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett laughed as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder. We started jumping around, acting all crazy, and doing 70's moves. Bella did the thing with the piece sign over her eyes, and then went down like if she was swimming. I laughed and copied her moves. She laughed along with me, the sound making me dizzy, but in a good way.

"Next club!" Rosalie yelled.

-:-

"Wooooooo!!" Rosalie yelled wailing her arms around. Bella did the same as they danced around. Suddenly Bella got on a table, grabbing a bottle of alcohol. Everyone around us cheered them on. Everything around me was a blur as I watched Bella chug down the bottle. She suddenly took the bottle away from her mouth and coughed.

"Ew! What the fuck is this?!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Bella!" She suddenly looked up at me, dropping the bottle on some guys head before walking towards me. I couldn't really tell what was going on….we were past drunk. Suddenly Bella fell off the counter. I quickly grabbed her before her head could touch the ground, almost tumbling myself.

"Holy crap!" She yelled before looking up at my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol…whatever it was, it happened either way, and I found myself devouring her lips.

"Someone's getting laid tonight!" I could hear Rosalie shout.

"Come here hot stuff." I heard Emmett say. But I ignored it all as my tongue battled with Bella's. She was an amazing kisser. That's all I have to say. She finally broke apart from me.

"You know what I want to do?" She slurred her words. I raised my eyebrow, my eyes becoming a bit unfocused.

"What?" I asked. She suddenly grinned.

-:-

"And do you, Ms. Swan take this young man as your lawfully-"

"Just get to the damn 'I do' part already!" Bella demanded, tripping a bit on her feet. I laughed. I really didn't know what was happening to be honest. I'm sure neither did Bella. I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett practically dry humping each other. I looked back at the bald dude in front of me.

"Frosty the snow man!" Emmett sang as Rosalie giggled.

"Well?" The guy asked. Bella suddenly hiccupped.

"Well what?" Bell asked, her eyes drooping.

"Do you take him?" The man asked, a bit irritated. Take what?

"Oh yeah…I'll take him…..Yeah….I ta-take him…He's hot." Bella said, blinking a bit before hiccupping again.

"And do you take her?" The man asked me. I looked at Bella up and down. Did he mean take her now? Like take her to my bed? Hell yeah!

"Yes!" I said immediately.

"I know pronounce you-" But we didn't even let him finish. My lips were already on hers. I had no idea what this guy was about to say, and I couldn't care less.

"Edward…." She moaned against my lips.

"What?" I asked pulling back. She giggled.

"I think I'm drunk." She said. I laughed before pulling her up in my arms and running out to the limo parked outside. Rosalie and Emmett behind us, still making out.

"Oh my god!" Bella said suddenly when I dropped her on the seat. Emmett and Rose jumped in laughing hysterically. I blinked, the lights still bothering me.

"What?" I asked Bella. She started panicking.

"I didn't say thank you to the guy." She said. What was she talking about?

"Erm…I…"

"He was so nice…" She said, her words slurred, and desperate. "I want some chocolate."

"I want some too." Said Rose. What?

"Can you two make out?" Emmett asked suddenly. Bella looked at him confused, and then looked at Rose.

"Ew, Emmett you're a pig…." Rosalie slurred, while smacking his chest. All the while I just sat there confused.

"Sorry….I'm just drunk." He said shrugging.

"Animal crackers in my soup…locus and bat bits loopta loop." Bella started singing. Rose laughed.

"Those aren't the lyrics." Rosalie slurred, throwing some liquid at Bella. Bella looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I want to go to the hotel now." Bella whined. I smiled grimly. Now, _that_ I understood.

-:-

"Come on! The key!" Bella urged as I fumbled with the hotel key. I don't even remember where Emmett and Rosalie were. I laughed as she suddenly lunged at me when the door flew open. I closed it behind and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up so that she had her legs around my waist, her dress riding up. I ran my hands past her thighs as her hands flew to my hair, pulling on it aggressively. I moaned as I moved us forward to and past the halls…I think it was the halls. Our lips still glued together.

My knees suddenly came into contact with the edge of the bed, and I dropped Bella on it. She moaned as she reached out for me. I made no hesitation to climb on top of her. Her tongue darted out licking my ear lobe, as I worked on the zipper of her dress. My fingers grazed her smooth skin.

To be honest, I didn't care about the romantic sweet stuff. I could barely see, let alone tell what I was doing, so I saved anything sweet for some other time and went straight to it. I ripped the dress right off, to reveal her panties and bra. Yum.

She ripped my shirt right off as well. Her hands passing through my muscles making me shiver in response. I was really drunk, so after that, everything was a blur.

I know that we ended up naked, with my mouth on her nipple, and her arched back in an angle that made any man hard just at sight. She was so damn gorgeous. Her face was glowing under the moon light from the window, or maybe that was just me being drunk. But however you put it, she looked amazing!

Her hair was dark against her pale skin making her look more like a fantasy than reality. Her eyes were fluttered closed as her mouth opened letting out amazing moans as they escaped her luscious lips. Then I thrust into her, my size so big, that she screamed out in pleasure, her nails clawing my back.

I have never fucked someone so hard before. It was just so fast that at times it even seemed to go in slow motion as I would thrust in and her back would arch more. Her eyes would go wide, and she would scream my name out. Her tight walls, and wet core was so good against me. I have never been that aggressive with anyone during sex. It was probably a result from the alcohol. It was still amazing…and she _liked_ it.

My body pounded against hers, as her boobs seemed to bounce before touching my bare chest. The sensation gave me shivers. Then her hands would be on my lower back pushing me further into her. All the way. Her walls would expand more, but she was tight. I mean not virgin tight…but tight enough to make me scream probably more than she did.

I would pull at her hair, exposing more neck for me to suck. She tasted so damn good! She did the same, not afraid to pull my hair either. It was….indescribable, and I could barely remember exactly how it happened.

Oh yes. What a fun time in Vegas indeed.

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

The pounding in my head was driving me absolutely insane. It was like if my brain was going to pop. Exactly how much had I had to drink? I groaned, feeling the chilly air from the morning as it hit my bare chest.

My bare chest?

My eyes snapped open as I looked around me. I was naked. _Naked_. Oh my god! What did I do?! I quickly gathered up the blankets and wrapped them around me. Where the hell was I? What had I done? With who? I looked around to see an empty room. Oh my god. Was I raped? I was raped wasn't I?!

I started freaking out, my heart pounding harder than my head, and my memory shifting. Then it all hit me. All of last nights events. The drinking, the partying…the sex with Edward. How could I forget _that_?

Oh my god. How awkward. He's going to think I'm a slut. Why on earth did I do it? Oh yeah…because I was drunk. Oh my god, oh my god. Oh no…oh no. I took a deep breath trying to control myself. The pounding in my head was becoming painful. So I decided to grab an Asprin and look for Rose. I got off the bed, letting the cool air hit my completely exposed body. Boy was I sore. I finally grabbed my bra and panties, finding a white robe from the shower. The ones they usually give as a complimentary gesture. I didn't even bother tying it up. It let my body somewhat still exposed.

I ran my fingers through the tangles of my hair and I walked to the bathroom, still wondering about last night, and the consequences.

"Stupid Bella, stupid." I whispered to myself as I walked to the counter. I grabbed an Asprin from my bathroom bag which seemed to be right under the counter. I grabbed a glass next to the soap and condom box, like they usually leave in hotel bathrooms. Oh shit. Did we even use a condom? Oh no I'm on birth control…it's ok….it's all good. Whew. I shook my head, getting water from the sink and swallowing down the pill.

With that, I brushed my teeth, and tried to brush my hair. I was still thinking, my head still hurting as I tried to splash water in my face. It was then that I noticed it. The glimmering ring, with the gold dice. I felt my heart start to pound, as I gripped the counter, and brought the ring up closer to my face. I couldn't believe it. Oh no. Oh no. Oh NO! NO! NO! NO!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

**Sorry…I guess it is kind of a cliff hanger isn't it? Lol. Review, and tell me if I should continue. :) I hope it wasn't HORRIBLE. Lol. **

* * *


	3. The sex was good, the marriage was not

**I want to thank you all for actually reading this and reviewing. It really means a lot, and you're reviews keep me going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And once more thanks to those of you who ALWAYS review my stories...you know who you are...don't make me name you. lol. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**B.P.O.V**

My heel clacked along the marbled floor as I made my way to him. His back was facing me, and he was wearing a simple light grey sweater, fitting him like a glove, and jeans. I took a deep breath. Well at least I have a gorgeous……husband. I shivered at the word.

A one night stand and now I'm married. Awesome.

I took another deep breath as I came closer to him. How do I start this conversation? Hm, yes, Edward is it? Well, I don't know if you've noticed but we're married and as fun as these 24 hours have been, I would love a divorce.

Yeah….no. My eyes went wide as my heart rate sped up. I immediately took a turn to the right before I could even reach him.

"What am I thinking?" I whispered to myself as I approached a slot machine. Maybe he'll forget all about it. Maybe he doesn't even know. Oh god, what if he doesn't know, and I come up to announce that we tied the knot? Oh god, that would be so embarrassing. I could imagine his face now. No. I can't. I shook my head, sticking a quarter in the slot. I've never played anything like this, but at this moment I could care less.

Suddenly as the slot started to light up, and my hand reached out to put another quarter, a long white hand stopped me. Putting in a quarter of their own. I looked up to see him smiling slightly at me. His green eyes were being careful as they looked me up and down. I let out a breath, my heart at my throat.

"Um…." Was all he said. I gave him a small smile.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. So, as the blush rose to my cheeks, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, like the idiot I am. "It was a one time thing." I said with a nervous smile, letting the breath that I had been subconsciously holding in, out.

"I've never done anything like that, and I apologize…" I added. He just stared at me. Oh god he really doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I regret it, and I'm sorry, you know what being drunk does to you…" I added in a nervous chuckle. He didn't laugh, he just frowned suddenly.

"Are you talking about the sex?" He asked, still frowning. I felt my jaw drop.

"No. No! God no! The sex was amazing…I mean, I don't regret that." I said with another chuckle. I felt like punching myself in the face. The sex was great? What the hell is wrong with me? Well, it was great, but I'm not supposed to tell him that! Suddenly he let out a breath of relief. Men and their egos.

"So then you're talking about…." His eyes started to trail down to the ring on my finger. I looked up nervously at him before nodding.

"I don't even know you….you know? I mean you're nice and all…and um…erm….I….you know…." I started stuttering. I felt like an idiot, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, obviously amused. "I mean…you know, you're really nice, and fun…and I had fun…and like I said…I mean the sex was……it was…..it was great…better than great you know? I mean….I loved it….I'd do it again…but you know….um I don't think….er…..marriage…is the way to go…but the sex was great." Oh my god. Stick me under a rock.

He just gave me an amused smile as he watched me stutter. He suddenly rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you…." I let out a sigh of relief. "The sex was great." He finally finished his sentence. My jaw dropped as my eyes popped wide open. He chuckled. "But we're going to need a divorce." He said.

I sighed in relief. Ok, that was so much easier than I thought.

"I mean…don't get me wrong…like you said, it was great…while it lasted…." He said nervously. I chuckled, he was really breaking sweats.

"Don't worry about it." I laughed, searching through my purse, for another quarter for the slot.

"I mean it's not you, it's me….I'm just not ready for this kind of commitment." I looked up at him when those words left his mouth. The quarter went in the machine, lighting up even more. I felt my mouth slightly open. He didn't have to say that. That's the typical break up words, just like how Jake left me. I felt the holes in my chest open up even more, little by little. He could have just kept it simple, instead of saying that. I'm not going to be made fun of again.

"Ok, you can stop now." I said, my voice hysteric as I shoved the last quarter in.

"No, I mean….it's just…you're a great girl….but you know…..I'm just not ready…" He said nervously as he rambled on. I pulled the lever of the slot.

"You can shut up now." I growled turning to him. "We're getting a divorce, I know. You don't have to make fun of me like that."

"Make fun of you?" He asked a bit angry, and confused. I snorted.

"Come on, the break up speech? You know my ex fiancé probably used the same words. I don't need to be broken up with twice in one week." I snapped. He looked taken aback as the anger suddenly flooded his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We weren't even going out." He hissed.

"Exactly, and I still feel like I'm getting dumped." I snapped back. He narrowed his eyes at me, as I narrowed mine, my chest heaving up and down.

"You're a crazy woman you know that right?" He asked, still angry. "Something is up your ass, and whatever it is, it's sideways." He said before turning to face the slot.

"Yeah, well it's probably your dick." I hissed. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's right. You got the wrong position. The sex sucked!" His mouth dropped to the floor.

"I have to say the same about you, you uptight bitch." He growled. I felt my chest heave up more as my face got all hot.

"Man-whore." I bit back. He narrowed his eyes. "Here, have the freaking quarter!" I yelled as I threw it at his head. He grimaced, and lifted the quarter up mockingly.

"Ugh!" I screeched as I began to walk away. I could hear him as he made fun of me, repeating the words I had just said in a high pitched, mocking voice. I shook my head. Well that went well. Suddenly it happened. I could hear the ringing sound as the slot machine announced a winner. I turned slowly on my heel, as I saw Edward's mouth wide open, his eyes practically with the dollar sign as the lights went flashing up and people started cheering. It took me only a second to finally understand what was going on.

I jumped up in joy.

Third person point of view.

She jumped, happily as she realized that the slot machine she had been in, actually won. She ran into his back, as he turned around, white as a bone. His face was frozen.

"I won!" She yelled in happiness. It all finally registered as he cheered as well, gathering the tiny brunette in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she realized exactly what just happened. She could buy her own apartment, and finally run the art gallery properly. Her eyes were glazed over as she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring him down.

He had the crooked grin set in place as he realized that he could finally leave his job, leave the firm, pay his apartment, and start his own dream as an artist. He could see himself now, with different women every week, no need to wake up early or have to see Jessica Stanley's awaiting face at his office. He cheered in joy as the people all around the lobby seemed to come and cheer as well. His lips suddenly crushed Bella's own lips, as they kissed happily at their own thoughts. For a moment, he really felt like she was his wife.

"Winner! 3,000,000 dollars!" A man suddenly announced, making the happy, couple break apart as they both reached for the humongous check before them. Bella took the right as she smiled, the blush in her cheeks while people took pictures.

Edward grabbed the left side also happy. They both smiled as Rose and Emmett came jumping in immediately.

"Bella you won! You won!" Rose cheered. Edward snapped his head towards Bella, noticing her motives, and words for the first time.

"She won?" Edward asked confused. Emmett grabbed Edward in a headlock, cheering, his booming voice echoing through the lobby.

"My quarters, my slot first….I win." Bella explained in a tight smile. Edward looked at her confused as she tugged on her side of the check. He shook his head, disbelieving.

"No. I pulled the lever." He said tugging on his side. Bella's smile disappeared.

"My quarters." She disagreed tugging again. Edward tugged harder.

"I pulled the lever." Rosalie looked at the both, confused before she too tugged on Bella's side, trying to help her best friend out.

"My slot first! I pulled it before you!" Bella said, as she tugged again. Emmett helped tug this time, and together the check flew off the women's hands. Edward smiled smugly.

"Too bad." He smirked before turning to walk away, the flashes of cameras and people still surrounding them.

Bella didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose that money, and as far as she was concerned, that slot was hers first. So with that she acted on her feet, as the golden dice glimmered with the flashes of cameras….she was reminded.

"We're married!" She yelled, making him stop on his tracks. Edward turned around, horror written on his face. Bella put her finger out to him, to show the proof of her words….a golden ring.

"What's mine, is yours….honey."

**B.P.O.V**

I would not lose this case. That wasn't an option. I need the money. It was as simple as that. I took a deep breath, the nerves in my stomach becoming a bit unbearable, as the judge took his seat. Rosalie, who was sitting next to me, gave my arm a squeeze as the man sat down. He looked between Edward and me, his eyes lingering on me, and then popping out of his sockets when he saw Rosalie. Maybe I could use that as an advantage.

Edward smirked. He knew what he was doing. He himself was a lawyer. But I had bigger, better proof. All thanks to Rose.

"Alright, Ms.Swan, would you please, stand." The judge said, his eyes lingering on his papers, before he looked up at me. He looked to be in his 40's or maybe early 50's. He was definitely graying. I stood up, fixing my pencil skirt. I could see Edward's eyes on me from my perpetual vision. Ugh. Pig. I finally walked forward standing in front of the judge.

"Your honor, with all due respect, Mr. Cullen here, and I are married. Therefore the money should at least be split-"

"I object!" Emmett's booming voice came out all of a sudden. I turned to look at him, my eyebrow raised.

"Oh, shut it McCarty." The judge said. Emmett pouted before sitting back down on his seat. I huffed, turning back to the judge.

"Like I was saying, we are lawfully wedded. Therefore the money should at least be split if the divorce were to go through…which it will. I do not plan on spending my life with Mr. Cullen here." I said, sneering his name. Truth be told, as long as I at least had 1,000,000 I was good. "I'm being kind enough to not take the full money sir. You see, that was my slot first, and my quarters put into the machine. I pulled the lever first, and then Mr. Cullen used my quarter to pull the lever last. It should technically belong to me." I finished, satisfied with my answer. I turned to see Edward with his jaw hanging open. I smiled smugly.

"Your honor, I object." Edward said, standing up to walk next to me. "We were married after being drunk. That hardly counts-"

"Either way, what's mine is yours." I cut him off. He narrowed his eyes at me. Damn he looked fine doing that. I shook my head, and glared back at him.

"It doesn't matter. I just want my money. It belongs to me, not her." Edward fought back.

"You're so selfish." I said turning to look at him. He moved closer to me, only inches away.

"You're so bitchy." He snapped back. I moved closer to him, my chest touching his. I felt him shiver as he griped to the table next to him, and I too had to hold back a shiver of my own.

"You're so freaking annoying." I bit back, our faces an inch away, as I felt his sweet breath on the tip of my tongue.

"Enough!" The judge suddenly yelled. "I have heard enough of this. You kids think you can just get married when you want to, for no reason at all!" He roared. "Marriage is about commitment. I am freezing the 3,000,000 dollars and sentencing you to six months, hard marriage." I felt my eyes go wide, as I opened my mouth to protest. Edward just stood there frozen. "You cannot divorce until you attempt to co-exist for six months, while attending weekly sessions with a marriage counselor, which the details will be given to you. If you work at the marriage but still want to divorce after six months, you each will be permitted to keep half the winnings from Las Vegas. If either party does not cooperate, your fortune will be tied up in litigation by the judge, which would be me. Got it?"

I gaped at him, not believing what was happening. This couldn't be true. No. No way. Are you for real? Edward was just the same. White as a bone.

"You can't do that!" He yelled suddenly. The judge smirked.

"Yes I can, and I just did." The judge shot back. Edward let out a frustrated breath. "Now, the councilor will be giving me a weekly report, and you must attend all sessions. She or he, will be a councilor of my choosing. Now don't think you can just act like you're married when you're not even living together. Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen will now be living together….or should I say Mrs. Cullen?" He smirked. I groaned. "Now…you may go."

And just like that my life was over.

"This will be easy Bella, just look good in front of the councilor." Rose said, trying to cheer me up. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. I shook my head, making my way down the stairs to the street. We had just finished up in there with the Judge, and now we were leaving, to pack up my stuff from Jacob's house…which were still there, and then I was moving in with my new…..hubby.

I groaned in disgust. I wanted to blame Rose for ever letting them stay, but I couldn't, because it wasn't her fault. I walked forward to face my new husband, as Rose trailed behind me.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said aloud. Edward snorted.

"Tell me about it. I don't even believe in marriage." He said exasperated. I sighed.

"Just give me your address." I said, putting my hand out towards him.

"Here." He placed a card in my hand, which I put away in my purse.

"You know, as long as you guys can pull this off to the councilor, then it's all good." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that easy you dick head." Rose snarled. Emmett grinned at her.

"You liked my dick and you know it." He sang in her face.

"Bite me." Rosalie growled.

"Gladly." Emmett smirked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on sweetie, let's get your stuff packed." Rose said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I sighed, still upset over what happened.

This is going to be a long six months.

**E.P.O.V**

"Hey, at least she's hot." Emmett shrugged. I rolled my eyes. We were waiting for Bella and Rose to finally get here with my new wife's stuff. I couldn't exactly believe what was going on. I mean, I didn't even know the judge could do that. Well, it just goes to show what little passion I have for my job. I sighed.

I didn't feel horrible about the situation….I mean a hot chick, and a million dollars? Come on. I get her every night, and that means at least we'll have _one _repeat of Vegas….and boy would I love a repeat of that. But at the same time, I wasn't so sure if I would want to share my house with an obnoxious uptight bitch…..then again, she'll probably be at work all day.

I just wanted the money, and I would do whatever it takes to get it. And if that meant sleeping with a hot ass Venus, then why not?

Suddenly the door bell rang. Oh god. Welcome to my doom.

"She's here…." Emmett sang. I threw him a dirty look before walking up to the door. I took a deep breath, before opening it. There wearing a tiny, white tank top, with a tiny black vest over it, and little plaid shorts, was Bella herself. Rose was behind right behind her, wearing just a tank top and shorts and a camera in hand.

"Edward!" Bella said, happily as she swung her skinny little arms around my neck. I was surprised to say the least. Where did that come from? I wrapped my arms, cautiously, around her waist. She kissed my cheek. "We're going to have so much fun!" She said cheerfully….too cheerfully.

It was then that it all clicked, as I registered the smirk on Rosalie's face, with her eyes set on the camera's screen. Those little…..

Hmm…two can play that game. I smiled sweetly at Bella.

"I know! Babe you look so hot….I just want to…." But I didn't finish my sentence, because instead, I grabbed Bella, bending down, and bringing her under me, her head almost touching the floor, as I kept my hands in the small of her back, her hands locked behind my neck with her eyes wide. I then pressed my lips to Bella's, catching her completely off guard.

Now that I was sober, and could actually think straight, I noticed exactly how soft and warm her lips were. The were perfect against my own, and extremely plump as I swiveled my tongue into her mouth. Well, let's just say I forgot my purpose, and actually started to enjoy the kiss, and apparently so did she, since her hands flew up to my hair.

"Um….ok…" I heard Emmett's voice, making me break away from Bella. I looked down to see her dazed, making me smirk. She only growled and pushed away from me, getting up.

"Honey…." Bella started, in that sweet voice of hers. Little bitch thought she could play me….yea right. I think not.

"Alright sweetie, lets go into our new home." I said in the same mockingly sweet voice, while smiling at the camera. I grabbed Bella up in my arms, bridal style and walked forward into the room.

"Hey there." I heard Emmett greet Rosalie. She gave him a sultry smile before walking forward into the apartment with Bella's bags in hand. There were only two or three bags. Not that big of a deal. But there was a box behind her.

"Home sweet home." I said to Bella. She gave me an ungrateful smile to which I responded by dropping her on the hard wood floor. She gave a small scream as her body came in contact with the wood. "Oops."

"Ugh. You suck." She said. I shrugged. "You can cut the camera off Rose." Bella said, getting up and fixing herself. "He knows."

"Heck yeah I do. What? Did you guys think I was an idiot?" I asked, feigning to be offended. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping." She mumbled. "Well, at least you have a nice apartment." She said, smiling, her eyes holding back the awe that I knew she was feeling, as she appraised my "home". I smiled smugly.

"Pretty decent huh?" I teased. She glared at me.

"Alright, hubby. Where am I sleeping?" She asked, grabbing her bags. Emmett was the one to laugh now. Rosalie turned around to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Emmett shut up immediately. I cleared my throat. This was going to be awkward.

"Actually, since I only have one bedroom….." I trailed off, as her expression changed to plain horror. Am I really that bad?

"I'll take the couch." She said immediately. I laughed. Yeah right. Ok, as much as I didn't like this situation, I was not going to let a _woman_ sleep on the couch.

"Not happening." I said still laughing. She had to be kidding. Suddenly she crossed her arms over her chest, her chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Why not?" She demanded. I stopped laughing, looking for any hint of humor in her eyes. There was none.

"You were serious?" I asked. Emmett stretched.

"Well, Eddie boy….." I glared at him.

"Don't call me that." I spat. Bella's eyes seemed to sparkle suddenly.

"Really? Well it looks like I've just found my new favorite pet name for you." She smirked. I glared at her.

"Um…I think I should go." Rosalie said. Bella nodded.

"See you later hon." Bella said, as she hugged Rose.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, _

_Love is a maze, _

_And life is a riddle. _

Bella's phone started to ring, and she ran to her purse to open it. She didn't even look at the ID. She just picked the phone up.

"Hello?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair subconsciously. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, as Rosalie looked at Bella. Bella's expression suddenly changed. She became pale white, and dropped her hands to her side. "Um…err…." She started stuttering. Is she alright?

"Jacob…I can't talk right now…." She said, her nose becoming red, along with her cheeks and eyes. Rosalie's fists clenched as started mumbling into the phone. Who's Jacob? "I can't….bye." Bella hung up on "Jacob" and turned to Rose. It looked like a couple tears were about to fall, and she hid her face by looking down, her hair becoming a curtain.

"Why was _he_ calling?" Rosalie asked, sternly, clearly mad. Bella just shook her head. I looked at Emmett wide-eyed.

Oh great. A chick moment. This was going to be harder than I thought. Why do girls have to be so emotional? I lived with my sister, so I knew the waterworks were about to begin…something I wasn't very good at. But then Bella did something unexpected.

She lifted her head up to look at us. Her face a perfect mask, strong, stern, beautiful, and set. Her eyes held no emotion whatsoever as she stared Rosalie down.

"I don't know…and I don't care." Bella said flatly, strongly, her voice not even quivering. She picked up a box and turned her back to us, heading for the bedroom. Was that normal? Isn't she supposed to cry?

Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal……Maybe it was nothing to cry over……

"Who's Jacob?" I asked curiously. Bella turned her head over her shoulder just a fraction to look at me.

"My ex-fiancé."

Maybe it was something to cry about after all.

* * *

**Well you guys know what to do. Review! I'm off to fight, well actually make fun of some guy on youtube. Gosh, youtube people suck. lol. :) Please review!! Tell me what ya thought! Or if I did it right or wrong. I love long reviews too so don't be afraid. :D  
**


	4. Victoria's Secret plus hatred is hell

**Thank you all SO much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. Now here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. I haven't been updating any of my stories, so I just had to update this one really quick, so THERE WILL BE MISTAKES. sorry. I didn't have time to review over it, and at least I'm uploading something. lol. :) Well, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Rough relationship**

I took a deep breath. Isabella Marie Swan doesn't cry. She never does. I will not cry. I shook my head, before splashing more water on my face. At least Edward's bathroom was clean. Why would Jacob call me? Oh yeah…he wanted to know why his money was gone…oh well. It wasn't like I took a lot of money…he has millions and he's worrying about a couple missing thousands? Ugh.

I looked up to see my reflection. My hair was a complete mess of wild curls, and my eyes were about ready to just turn full out red if I held in the tears any more. I couldn't cry. So with one more suck of air, I turned around and opened the bathroom door.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed a couple paintings hear and there. They were quite good. I didn't really recognize any of the art work…I mean I should have because of the style it was painted, but I couldn't seem to place my finger on it. I would have to ask Edward later. These paintings were beautiful. Very artistic, mood capturing, and dark. I was left in complete awe as I looked through them.

"There you are." I jumped up in surprise as Edward stood in front of me. His eyes full of worry as he looked between me and the painting I had been gawking at. "Um….are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…you just scared me…" I said. He looked down, shifting uncomfortably.

"So…." He started. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, lets get some things straight. I _will_ be sleeping on the couch, you and I do not have to get along, unless it's in front of the councilor, and you don't have to talk to me, and I won't talk to you. If you want I'll barely be in your apartment. I will be here to sleep, and shower. I'm sorry that I'm being a bother." I said. He just stared at me, many emotions passing through his eyes. There was disappointment, amusement, confusion, irritation, and anger.

"First of all, you're not being too much of a bother…yet. Second of all, I don't want to get along with you. And third of all there is no way in hell you're sleeping on the couch. And what do you mean you won't be around much? You're my 'wife' _sweetie_." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't want to be in this situation either. Of course I'm sleeping on the couch, and you'll be seeing enough of me, trust me….I mean I do live here now." I said. He sighed frustratingly. "It's not like I have a choice anyway…" I mumbled. His head snapped up to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I looked up, my face set as stone.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." I dismissed the subject. His eyes sparkled with interest.

"No, now I'm intrigued." He said, crossing his arms, eyes full of amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I have to live here either way right?" I said, trying to change the subject. He shook his head.

"No way princess, talk." He ordered. By now I decided that I would give him the full truth so that he would shut up.

"My ex-fiancé and I lived together in his apartment. When he broke up with me I had to move out. I have no where to go either way." I admitted. "That's why I need the money so bad. That and the fact that my gallery is totally on the line right now." I added, my heart breaking at the edges, and my throat burning.

He studied me, his eyes expectant, surprised…and then last but not least…pitiful. But I was right. He shut up.

"Alright…well _our _bedroom is this way." He said, extending his hand to the other side of the hallway. I snorted.

"You mean _your_ bedroom. I'm sleeping on the couch." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"Sorry, but I don't like Barbies on my couch." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Fine. You're asking for it." I warned. His eyebrow furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. I chuckled darkly.

"You'll figure out soon enough." I laughed as I walked right past him. He stood frozen, looking at me, before following after me.

His bedroom was pretty neat, dark and moody. The bed looked comfortable too. I sighed grabbing my bags and setting them on his bed.

"Alright, how are we sharing closet space?" I asked turning to look at him. He pointed to his drawers.

"You can have those." He said. "You want help?" He asked as I started to unzip my bag. I looked at him, skeptically, before smiling. Maybe this can work after all.

"That'd be nice." I said. He smiled back.

"Then you should call someone." With that he turned on his heel. I felt my mouth pop open. What a jerk!

"Asshole." I muttered.

"I heard that!" I heard him say from the living room.

"Good!" I yelled back. And with that I started to unpack.

-:-

**E.P.O.V**

I waited for her as she finished taking a shower. She had unpacked everything and put it away into my bedroom. I was starting to think she was a robot. She hasn't cried not once since the mention of her "Jacob". Whatever.

I decided to start looking around at what she might have brought. I went to the drawer which was now hers, and opened it carefully, not wanting her to hear me. I felt my eyes go wide open as I looked at the things she had.

She had lingerie. I don't just mean lingerie….I mean _lingerie…._Oh my god. I picked up the first silky piece I saw. It was hot pink, silky, and a baby doll. The rest were amazingly hot sets of underwear, and lace. There was one that was a mini skirt, black with a matching tiny bra. I shook my head closing the drawer before opening the one under it, my pants becoming a bit tight just at the thought of her in these. I peaked at the second drawer, secretly hoping for more lingerie. I was disappointed though.

Pajamas. Just sweatpants, and t-shirts, tank tops, and shorts. Nothing more. I suddenly smirked to myself. I knew how to get her in bed wearing the lingerie….I grabbed her sweats and tank tops, and all of her pajamas for that matter, which just happen to be a lot, and threw them under the bed. What does she have to wear now? ha-ha. Take that. Edward, 1 point. This will annoy her to no end.

Laughing quietly to myself, I closed the drawer. I was about to leave when there was another box on the floor. Curiosity sparked in me, so I bent down and grabbed the box, opening it. It was filled with books. There were so many of them. Of course she'd read, she's an uptight business woman. Suddenly the door clicked, and I realized she was coming out. So I quickly closed the box, running as fast as possible out of the room.

I sat on the sofa, smiling smugly to myself, waiting to hear Bella freak out. I turned the T.V on, to look more casual. It was only seconds till I heard it.

"Ahh!! Ugh! What the hell?!" I laughed quietly, as I heard her pacing on the floor. Oh look Oprah's on. "Wha-Oh my god! Oh my god! Son of a bi-"

"Something wrong pumpkin?" I called, cutting her off of her rant. The door flew open to reveal a wet Bella, in only a towel. I had to swallow hard, and maintain my eyes on hers, and nothing lower...

"Yea asshole, where's my pj's?" She spat. I wanted to laugh so hard, so I pursed my lips, before shrugging.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a wave of the hand. She screeched once more, stomping her foot.

"All I have to wear is underwear." She complained. I smirked, finally looking at her.

"Well….it's not like I haven't seen you in underwear before." I said smugly. She narrowed her eyes at me, her hands on her hips. I smirked once more before looking back at the T.V.

Edward: 2 points.

-:-

"Hey Edward?" I heard Bella call. She's been in my bedroom for about fifteen minutes.

"What?" I called, never taking my eyes off the T.V set.

"Can I borrow a T-shirt?" She asked, her voice full of worry. I furrowed my brow, and finally looked to the door. Bella opened it slightly, her head being the only thing I could see as she hid her body behind the door.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't have anything to sleep in. Can I just wear one of your T-shirts?" She asked again. I smirked. So now she's asking me for help huh?

"Sure…." I said with a shrug. "If you give me one big smooch." I said looking at her again. I could see her eyes pop wide open, making my smile even more smug. I wasn't actually going to make her kiss me. I knew she wouldn't, and to be honest, I wasn't sure that I really wanted to kiss her after all the fights we've been getting in. But since she wouldn't kiss me, I knew for sure she would just stay in her underwear without a shirt. That's great eye candy.

Suddenly Bella's mouth closed, as her eyes narrowed. Then in a blink of an eye, she had a sweet smile on her lips. Too sweet….

Then she was walking towards me, in perfect view. I swallowed hard, my eyes widening at the sight. It was a peach little panty set, ruffled bra giving her more cleavage, and a matching underwear that was barely even there, but making her legs look impossibly longer. I felt my heartbeat quicken as she suddenly stopped in front of me. Then….she straddled me. What the hell was she doing?!

I sighed happily, as her hands were placed on my chest, and her body pressed against mine. Let me tell you…….oh god…the feeling…..

She smirked before pressing her lips to mine. My hands immediately went to holding her smooth, warm waist, sending shivers up my spine. Her arms went around my neck, as she placed little teasing pecks on my lips. The just when I thought it was going to get good….she hopped off. My mouth wide open, and my lap empty. She smiled smugly.

"Thank you muffin cheeks." She said, pinching my cheek before disappearing into the bedroom.

That little hoe! Fine. Bella: 1 point. Edward: 2 points.

Tonight's going to be a long night.

-:-

**B.P.O.V**

"Wake up sweetie!" I said shaking his shoulder. Last night he had fallen asleep on the couch. I actually slept pretty comfortable for the first time in weeks. Edward's bed is absolutely a dream, and the scent….I have to ask him what laundry detergent he uses, because I had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Best smell ever.

"Come on honey bunny!" I said shaking his shoulder once more. He groaned, his eyes squeezing even more shut, trying to ignore me. Then without a warning, his hand came flying around smacking me on the side, so suddenly, that it caused me to fall and land on my ass. I squeaked. Yep, me and these floors are going to get to know each other very well.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath, as I got up. I could see him smiling smugly in his 'sleep'. Bitch. I smirked to myself as I got up quickly, running to the kitchen, which I learned was right down the hall yesterday, and then I ran to a cabinet trying to find a cup. I grabbed the first one I saw, filled it with water, and then ran back to the living room. I gave him a warning by pouring just one drop on his forehead.

His hand came directly to his forehead, his eyebrows knitting together, but before he could open his eyes, I poured the whole cup on him, making him gasp and jump landing on his face. I laughed before walking right over him, stepping on his back, which resulted in a grunt from him.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded as he got up. I turned around to look at him innocently.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked in a little innocent voice. His eyes finally left his pants, which he had been dusting off, and they came up to meet mine. He gasped, as his lips parted, taking my appearance in. I was still in his shirt from yesterday, it only covered up to my butt, and my hair was a haystack, my eyes and lips pouty from just waking up. He had an amused look on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Ok, I know I look horrible, you don't have to stare." I said in defeat. He didn't listen to me. "Take a picture it lasts longer." I spat before turning back to the kitchen.

"Will do sweet buns." I heard him yell back.

"Jerk." I called, not looking behind me.

"Bitch." He called back, to which I just put my middle finger up in the air, not turning around, so that he could see it. "Nice." I heard him say.

"Asshole."

-:-

"So are you ready to do this?" I asked. I had to be back at the gallery later on today, but I called Angela to let her know. Edward skipped a meeting to come here, which he seemed totally fine with considering he hates work.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered, fixing his 'ring'.

"Ok, can you at least try and act like we get along, I mean I don't quite like you either, but at least I'll try ok?" I babbled on, looking through my purse for my phone. I heard Edward chuckle as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh I don't like you…I _love_ you, sweetheart." He said in a mock voice.

"Ugh." I pulled my hand back. "Ok, just pretend and everything will be alright." I said taking a deep breath.

"I can do it…how about you?" He challenged.

"Absolutely." I said back.

-:-

"Hello, I'm Zafrina Amazon." The councilor greeted us. She scared me at first to be honest. She had that wild look to her, tall, big hazel eyes, and long, thick black hair. She was tanned, and looked like she did some major work outs, but still feminine in every way. Very pretty. She looked to be about 30 or in her late 20's. I smiled, as I heard Edward snicker beside me.

"Amazon?" He asked, another laugh escaping his mouth. He tried to cover it as a cough. I glared at him. What a jerk. Ugh.

"Yes, you got a problem with it?" Zafrina asked professionally, not losing her cool. Edward stopped laughing immediately, his cheeks becoming a bit pink. I smirked.

"No Ma'mm." He said.

"Alright then, why don't you guys start by telling me a bit about yourselves?" She asked, putting her little black glasses on. I pulled the hem of my yellow dress back down, to cover more of my thighs, as I got comfortable in the leather couch. The office was small, a coffee table set in front of us, and the leather couch, and leather seat which was being currently used by Zafrina. Book cases covered the walls, and a desk sat in the back, with a computer. I cleared my throat as I felt Edward tighten his grip on my hand.

"Well....I'm Bella, and this is Edward…and yeah….." I said awkwardly. Edward's fingers tightened once more around mine, and I was this close to just breaking his fingers off if he did that again. At least he didn't have a sweaty hand.

Zafrina laughed much to my surprise. "Alright, how about we start with interests. What do you like to do Edward?" Zafrina asked. Edward's face became suddenly pink, and I could feel curiosity spark in me.

"Well…I like music….and…Bella…..you know…" He shifted uncomfortable for a moment, before his eyes met mine. He looked at me for a second more, before amusement and mischief seemed to pop in them. I gulped. This could not be good. Edward smiled before turning to Zafrina, his arm suddenly coming around my shoulders.

"You know….kissing her. That's all. Just being with her, kissing her….shoving my tongue in her mouth. I mean most guys would want a nice and easy girl, but not my Bella, she's tough and headstrong. I practically have to force my tongue in her mouth, and when it gets in there, it just melts. I mean what could be much more better than that?"

I felt my eyes about to pop from my sockets, and Zafrina just opened and closed her mouth, "errs" and "ums" only coming out. I was exactly the same.

"He's joking." I said suddenly, with a nervous laugh. "It's a little insider, isn't it pooky bear?" I said with a strained smile, as I turned to Edward, hitting him in the rib a little too hard with my elbow. He coughed out.

"Yes…" He said through pursed lips. "Just a joke."

"You see, what we really love to do is just sit down and hang around all day." I said with a smile. Edward nodded next to me, as he seemed to get the message. The lord knew I rather be caught dead than sitting and just 'hanging' out with Edward.

"Yes. I mean nothing is better than just doing stuff for my little cuddle bug." He said with a tiny smile himself. I could feel myself getting red. "I just like it when she tells me to do stuff for her. You know, when she makes me sleep on the couch, or wakes me up by pouring water on me….most guys would complain…but I love it. I embrace it." Edward said closing his eyes, feigning passion and love as he said the word 'embrace'. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Zafrina pursed her lips before taking her glasses off slowly, her nails clacking on them as I waited nervously. She finally sighed.

"Do you guys take me for a dumbass?" She asked looking up at us. Edward and I exchanged a glance. "Look, coming to counseling is about fixing your problems. That's what we must do. I'm not going to sit here and act like I believe this bull. Now, you're going to work together, and be honest. Got it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I pursed my lips, as Edward slowly removed his arm away from me.

We were caught, so working it is. Oh boy.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought. :)  
**


	5. Play the game right, but can both win?

**Thank you all FOR REVIEWING! Really, it means a lot. I'm glad you laughed, and had a good time with the last chapter. **

**Now, this chapter might get a bit.......lemony...lol. Ok, really lemony. Now, I'm not the best at writing lemons, because I find it awkward to write about her having sex, and having her orgasm, and moaning his name and whatnot, and I'm not really one for the dirty talk. I like it straight to the point, so like I said, it might not be the best, but I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**If you're not old enough to read the lemon, or you just don't want to, then I'll mark exactly where it gets lemony. Don't worry you can read the make out session though. :) Alright, so thank you all for reviewing! **

**I might take a while to update due to some things that have come up....so this will probably be my last update for about a week or two. I'm sorry guys. Thank you for reviewing though, and please keep it up.**

**Oh! And a lot of you seem to think Edward is a huge jerk....I don't want to say he is, but who wouldn't be in this situation. Plus he's kind of sex crazed, because he's used to having different women all the time. Not only that, but I have a soft spot for jerks...it's kind of how I like my guys. lol. But only because I could be a bitch back. lmao. ok, sorry, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the content of characters or plot or quotes from the movie 'What happens in Vegas', no copyright intended.

* * *

  
**

**B.P.O.V**

"It can't be that bad." Rosalie contradicted as I continued sorting through different papers. I glanced up at her through my eyelashes.

"Rosalie….." I started. "He told the councilor the best part of his day was when he stuck his tongue down my throat."

To my dismay, Rosalie just laughed.

"Well, at least we know he can work his tongue." She continued laughing, as I blushed at how true her words were. "Look, it's only Six months. That's it. Six lazy months, and look at all the pros." She said soothingly. I threw the stack of files down on my desk.

"What pros Rose?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips. She sighed, putting her finger tips to her temples, before looking up at me.

"Bella, you have a place to stay, that's at least clean and sanitary, with a hot guy walking around with only a towel around his waist, for six months and get good ass make out sessions out of it too, and in the end you get half a million dollars. Where's the bad side to that?" She asked.

"Um, everywhere! He's a jerk!" I complained. She patted my back, reassuring me.

"A hot jerk." She reminded me. I sighed, trying to take in everything she had just said.

I didn't think of it that way. I did have a place to stay for now, and I got some hot kisses, hot guy, and good money in the end…..

I sighed in defeat, making a grin appear on Rosalie's face.

"Aha! You see…Is that a defeated sigh, Bella?" She teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shut up." I muttered. She chuckled.

"So when are you going home to your hubby?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think I should leave now actually…." I said, grabbing my coat from the coat hanger next to the door. "You know he hid my pajamas?" I asked in disbelief, remembering yesterday. Rosalie raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Really?…do tell."

-:-

**E.P.O.V**

"Mr. Cullen," Jessica asked from the doorway, batting her eyelashes. God I hated this bitch.

"What Jessica?" I asked irritated. I looked back down to the case files in front of me, as Jessica moved closer to me, moving her hips. Sure she was pretty….pretty annoying.

"You have a phone call from a Bella or something like that…" She said her nose wrinkling. I smirked. Ah Bella, my savior for the day, and eye candy for the night. I looked up at Jessica. Finally I could use this as an excuse for Jessica to leave me alone.

"Oh that must be my wife." I said amused. Jessica's eyes went wide, her lips parting, and closing shut again.

"Wife?" She asked in shock.

"Beautiful wife." I agreed. She shook her head, before biting her lip, looking down at the floor. "My phone Jessica? I would prefer to answer now…" I said sticking my hand out. She jumped up in surprise, my voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll get her on the line…" She said, stepping out quickly. Once again, I smirked and watched her leave. "She's on." I heard Jessica's shaky voice call.

I sighed before reaching over and picking up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, a bit frustratingly.

"Woah there baby. And here I was thinking my little hubby would be happy to talk to me." She said mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I'm very happy you called." I said, honestly. I heard her chuckle, the sound like tiny little bells.

"Seriously?" She asked after a while of more laughing. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes." I said flatly. "My secretary is a little…..too friendly. It's good she knows I'm taken." I said relieved.

"Well, thank goodness for a second there I thought I was going to have to fight someone off my man." Bella teased, laughing again. I rolled my eyes, leaning back on my chair, but I couldn't help the smile on my face, and the chuckle that escaped my lips too.

"I assure you, my eyes are only for you baby." I said in a sultry voice, which Bella quickly responded, by cutting her laugh off, her breath obviously hitching in her throat, as I could hear it through the phone. I laughed again. "So why did you call?" I asked still laughing. I could hear Bella growling, as noises came through the phone. Obviously she was walking.

"I was calling to tell you that I'm going home now." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You called for that?" I asked. Surely there was more. I mean, I was her husband, not her owner.

"No Edward, I still don't have a key." She reminded me. My mouth formed an 'O', as the line was quiet for a while.

"Well, I won't get home till at least 8 today." I said looking around to my clock. Maybe it would be nice to leave her out there by herself….locked out…..ha-ha. I smiled to myself. "Sorry honey, but I can't open the door for you." I said smiling evilly. I heard her sigh.

"Edward, please it's freezing cold outside. You wouldn't make me wait would you?" She asked pleadingly. I felt bad immediately, and my smile disappeared. I was evil….not that evil. That would be horrible, besides some rapist could come and rape her, knowing how tempting she'd look….

I suddenly felt the pit of my stomach knot in a weird way. No, I couldn't do that to her. I'm not that bad. I sighed, looking back at the stack of papers.

"Bella, isn't there somewhere you can stay till I get home?" I asked. I heard more wind, and noises like cars honking in the background until she finally answered.

"I would love to Edward, but I would really enjoy going to home, taking a nice shower….changing…...sleeping…..you know….plus I still have some work I need to finish, and Angela closed up the gallery today meaning that I cannot go back in. She has the key." Bella sighed frustratingly. I smiled, amused.

"What is it with you and keys?" I asked, chuckling, and clearly enjoying myself.

"The same thing that's up with me and luck." She mumbled, making me laugh even harder. "Edward…" She whined. Ugh…why did she have to say my name like that?

"Ok, look, come by my office and I'll give you a key. Alright?" I asked. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Yes sir. I'm stopping to get coffee." She said. I knitted my brows together, and scrunched my face up.

"I don't care what you do." I said. She growled on the other end of the phone. Again, why does she do stuff like that?

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Uptight woman."

"Jackass."

"Pussy face."

"You enjoyed my pussy." She reminded mine.

"That I did, now go." I said laughing.

"Whatever asshole." And with that the line went dead.

Don't you just love our conversations?

-:-

"Jessica, have you gotten any calls, or anything from my wife?" I asked. Jessica was sulking, and looked up at me grudgingly.

"No." She spat. I pursed my lips before nodding my head and walking back into my office.

I was becoming worried. It had been an hour since Bella had called, and still no sign of her. What if she's lost?! What if they did rape her?! What if it's all my fault that she got hurt?! Oh my god! I killed my wife! I'll got to jail! Those three million will be gone for attempted murderer.

I took a deep breath knowing I was overreacting, but I couldn't help but feel guilty that maybe it really was my fault. Was she mad at me? Oh god. I lost the three million now for sure.

"Ugh." I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Mr. Cullen?" There was a knock at my door, and the shuffling of feet, but I didn't even bother looking up. I groaned again.

"Wow honey, your office is actually nice." I knew that voice. My head snapped up to see the brown eyed, smoking hot, uptight demon herself, with two cups of coffee in her hands as she set them down in a nearby table, and took her scarf off. I felt my body jump up from the chair.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, as I ran to her, grabbing her by the waist, and crashing my lips to hers. She stood frozen under me, as I kissed her. Hell, I was frozen. What the fuck was I doing?! Hmm....she tastes good. Strawberry.

I felt my lips moving with hers as she joined me, moving at the same rhythm, before my lips parted, my tongue asking for entrance, which she granted, her hands flying up to my hair, while my arms wrapped securely around her waist. Damn she was a great kisser.

Again….

WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING?!

Suddenly there was a clear of the throat, and I broke apart from a breathless Bella, my arms still around her waist. I turned to look at a sulking Jessica. I kind of felt bad…until I remember how she SEXUALY HARRASSED ME!

"You may leave now, Ms. Stanley." I said. She nodded before walking out the door.

"What was that for?" Bella asked, her chest heaving up and down, and her breath ragged. I untangled myself from her.

"A proper hello to my _wife._" I said mockingly. She rolled her eyes at me before stepping away. In reality I think I did it because of Jessica, and the relief of finding out I hadn't lost my three million after all.

"I wouldn't mind that again." I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked, my ears straining to see if I heard wrong.

"Nothing." She said before looking back at the coffees. She grabbed the two cups and handed one to me. I looked at it confused. "Go on take it." She said pushing it towards me.

"You bought me coffee?" I asked, my brow furrowed. Bella laughed.

"Technically that's what a coffee cup insinuates, Mr. Cullen, so yes. I spent money on a coffee cup for you." She chuckled, drinking from her own cup. I looked at it, before taking it carefully. Why would she buy me coffee?

"It doesn't have poison does it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You'd know if I put poison in it." She assured, turning around to look at the desk behind her.

"Thanks?" I asked, but it came out as a question. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. I shrugged, still a bit surprised by her actions. Bella being nice to me? Why? I took a sip of my coffee, the warm liquid flowing down my throat. I watched Bella as she started to look around the room, her eyes scrutinizing everything, as her plump lips would take a sip of coffee every once in a while. I sat on the edge of my desk, watching her carefully.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I finally asked. She looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine. They were so big.

"I don't know, maybe because I want that key." She teased. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You surprise me every day Bella." I said. She shrugged.

"Are we getting along here Mr. Cullen?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Nope." I grinned. She glared at me before sticking her pink tongue out to me. I laughed, taking another sip of my coffee.

"So, you have the key?" She asked finally walking towards me. I suddenly jumped up, placing my coffee down, and turning for my desk, grabbing the silver key.

"Here." I said handing it to her. She smiled before sticking it in her purse.

"Well, I must be off." She said. "Thanks for the key." With that she started grabbing her coat. I walked towards her, hands in my pocket as I watched her.

"Aw…leaving already?" I teased. She rolled her eyes, as she reached for her scarf. I grabbed it from her, as she gave me a confused look. I grabbed it, holding her hair up with one hand, as I wrapped the scarf around her neck for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. I grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said waving my hand.

"Asswhipe." She muttered.

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"You liked my dick and you know it." I said, using her words against her.

"That I did, now I must go." She said using my own words too. I laughed, as I saw her blush.

"See you later wifey." I said sticking my hands in my pocket again. She smiled too before turning around and grabbing her coffee cup, and purse. I opened the door for her, as she started to walk out. I saw Jessica watching us. "Bella?" I called, Bella turned around, her face inches from mine. I bent my head to give her a quick peck. Bella's cheeks turned red as she stared at me confused. "Bye honey." I said mockingly. She narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel. I smacked her firm butt as she walked out, to which she yelped and turned to flick me off.

Gotta love a feisty woman.

-:-

"No Lauren, you don't get it, she's gorgeous. There's no point." I heard Jessica sigh as I walked out of my office. I smiled to myself. It sure is a plus Bella is gorgeous.

I walked out of the building towards my car, turning it on and warming my hands up, the radio turning on automatically.

Now time to get home and see the wifey. Great.

I had actually been looking through different things and familiar cases today, or anything that could be similar to our case, and I found one that was interesting. The lady had found her 'husband' doing her wrong. She told the judge and the judge favored on her side, leaving her to all the money. If I could make Bella cheat on me, then it would all be perfect. I just didn't know how that would happen.

I sighed running a hand through my hair as I reached the apartment. I parked my car, and got out.

I finally made it to the lobby, up the elevator, to my door. I could suddenly hear the music coming from inside, which really surprised me. What the hell was going on in there? I opened the door quickly, as I took a peak inside.

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

What the hell is that? Is that Rihanna? What the hell? I opened my door, completely, only to have my jaw drop.

They were everywhere. Gorgeous long legs, tans, blonde hair here, brown hair there, wild black hair over there. Plump lips, short dresses, high heals, alcohol, dancing, oh my god. It was like a dream come true. They were everywhere.

Why were they everywhere? Suddenly everyone stopped to look at me. They were all gorgeous.

"Um…." I was still confused as to why these women were dancing in my apartment?! I looked around completely unable to talk, as the music stopped playing, and the ladies stopped drinking, all to stare at me with lustful eyes. Oh crap.

"What's going on?" I heard from the hallway. That's when _she_ entered the room.

Oh boy, and I thought she had killed me in Vegas.

She was wearing a SUPER short dress, that barely reached mid thigh, and fitted more a shirt. It was a white, tunic off the shoulder, shirt looking dress. I'm not even calling that thing a dress, and the way it was kind of see through…I had to bite my lip. I looked down at her long creamy legs….bad idea. I finally looked up at her face, to see an innocent look, but instantly shattered by the hair that practically shouted, "I had sex!" when in reality you could tell she didn't by the way everything was perfectly in place, from her sexy heels, to sexy dress.

"Bella…" I started.

"Oh honey, I had some of the girls come over, I knew you wouldn't mind." She said with another smile. I nodded slowly. Of course I would _not_ mind this in any way, shape, or form.

I blinked a couple times as the music started up again.

_Tell me, _

_What you're thinking about when your hands is all on me_

_Cause I've been thinking about all the possibilities, _

_In the world, the place that I really want to be,_

_Cause' you're sweating me off my feet. _

_Boy I got my eyes on you, _

_So tell me what you want to do, _

_I could picture you in my room, _

_Tell me if you want it, _

_I don't even know your name._

I looked around again, through all the beautiful women. I had to call Emmett. I ran to the kitchen quickly, more women just throwing themselves on me. I wanted to so badly…but at the moment I just needed to talk to Emmett. I made it to the kitchen which was thankfully clear, and took my cell phone out. It rang three times until Emmett picked up.

"Yellow?" I heard his greeting. I rolled my eyes, the excitement bubbling up in my stomach, as I nervously glanced back at the kitchen door.

"Emmett…." I started. "There is an all girls party in my apartment…." I said. It was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Edward remember that case that you found?" Emmett asked. I felt my brow furrow.

"Yes….why?" I asked, glancing back again.

"About cheating….." He said. I scrunched my face up.

"What about it Emmett?" I asked. He sighed.

"Edward, what do you want to do with all those women out there?" He asked. I felt my eyes widen, confused.

"Um…a lot of things…" I said sheepishly. Emmett sighed again.

"And if you're married, and sleep with another woman, what is that considered?" He asked. It all clicked then. I sighed frustratingly, slapping my forehead.

"Cheating." I muttered as I kicked the kitchen counter. That's why Bella was so nice to me today! Damn it! I was played! Ugh! Stupid Edward! Stupid! She's smart though, I'll give her that much.

"She must have found out." Emmett said. I shook my head.

"No this happens Emmett, she can have a party." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"No, it doesn't Edward!" Emmett growled. I found myself pouting.

"Emmett it's been weeks. Am I supposed to stay pure for six months?!" I demanded. I heard Emmett chuckle.

"You'll live." He said.

"Not funny."

"Alright look, I'll send back up, get some guys over, play her back. I'll be there in a couple minutes." He assured, as I heard shuffling in the background.

"Help me."

-:-

I watched her as she danced. It did help that the most tempting woman in the room, the one that was causing the aching in the pit of my stomach, was the one I hated the most.

I watched as she moved to the beat of the music with some of her other friends, one of them including Rosalie. I was sitting like a little kid, grudgingly by the corner of the room, my arms crossed over my chest, as I ignored every tempting woman that came my way. How did she know so many good looking friend?

I watched her as she moved her hips, side to side, with Rose, and when they sandwiched together, dancing against one another. Ugh…..why me? Kill me now.

"Edward?!" I heard Emmett's booming voice as I all but ran towards him, a whole bunch of guys following. I sighed in relief. He did bring back up.

"Emmett." I sighed. "Look at the torture…" I said pointing to the crowd, which his eyes went just as wide as mine had, he would drool at any moment. Then he looked at Bella….

"Holy shit!" He said his eyes popping out of his sockets. "Edward?! Shit man, I'll take her if you don't want her!"

"Fuck you." I growled. He laughed.

"Chill bro, I got this." He grinned. "Hey! Men, over here." He called all the men to a little group in which they huddled into. "Ignore her completely, look at everyone but her, it will drive her insane, and when you talk to her, try and do that thing Edward does when he dazzles her." I looked at Emmett with my eyebrow raised. "I know what I'm talking about." He said patting my back. "Break." With that all the men went on their mission.

0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later, and I could see Bella in a corner just like me. Do you know how many hot ass women I have said no to?

"Edward!" I turned around to see Jasper. Oh shit if he's here then so is my sister….what is he doing here?"

"Hey." I said when he was close enough. "Is Alice here too?" I asked worried.

"No, she's not." He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked patting my back. I shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said grudgingly. He chuckled.

"So who's the lucky bitch?" He asked looking around. I sighed, pointing in Bella's direction. He followed my gaze, and just like Emmett his eyes flew out of his sockets. What? They've never seen a woman before?

Jasper chuckled nervously, wiping his forehead.

"Um…"

"Don't." I cut him off, and got up. It took me forever to get past the crowds of women, that threw themselves on me, and when I was going to throw a dirty look in Bella's direction, I found her not to even be there. I sighed, trying once again to get away from the grinding bodies of women.

I finally made it to the bathroom, and without even looking I ran in, closing the door behind me.

"Hey." I knew that voice. I turned slowly to see Bella lying inside the bath tub, her legs crossed as they laid on the edge of the tub, and her back resting next to the handles, resting on the other edge of the tub.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She took a sip of her drink before looking up at me.

"I was tired of being out there." She said. I tried, I really did, I mean I tried painfully hard not to look at the smooth skin that was in perfect eyesight with her position and the way her 'dress' rode up. I blinked a couple times before looking at her face.

She was drinking from her glass when I saw it. The ring. It wasn't the ring I gave her, it was a brilliant, diamond ring, probably worth thousands of dollars. I smirked.

"Why Honey, that is not the ring I gave you." She opened her eyes to look at me, and then down at her ring. She sighed.

"Yeah…I know." She said. I sat down on the toilet, next to the tub.

"Why are you wearing it?" I asked curiously, studying her face. She opened her eyes again to look at me.

"I don't know." She admitted, biting her lip. I bit my own, trying to look away.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked. If you're wearing a ring it's for a reason. How can you not know why you're wearing a ring? It's like not knowing why you're wearing underwear.

"It's complicated." She said simply. I snorted.

"I have time." I said pointing to the door. She chuckled before taking another sip of her drink. It was a couple minutes until she spoke.

"I can't let go of my past." She admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. She gave a dark laugh.

"I have tried so hard to be perfect for him. I did everything I could to make him happy, thinking it would make me happy. I tried too hard just to keep his attention, just to make him love me the way I loved him. I worked hard to make him proud, I did things with him I never would have done. I mean I let him control my every move. Even in sex. I was always tamed by him. I was never myself. I worked too hard to get that ring on my finger, just so that I could take it off again. It's not fair. I deserve this ring, I'm not just going to let it go." She sighed. I watched her as she bit her lip, her eyes focused on her red painted toes. She finally laughed. "Pathetic." She sighed taking another sip of her drink.

I suddenly felt bad for this woman. She had been through so much, and worked for this guys damn attention and in the end he left her. Why would she even need to work for his attention? She's perfect. I mean look at her! She catches your eye quickly, she's freaking gorgeous, why would anyone pass that up? Why would he be stupid enough to let her go? And she's independent, and strong, she doesn't have those melt downs that most girls do, she's gorgeous, she can dance, she works, and did I mention she's gorgeous? Plus the fact that she was in love with him. Why would he be stupid to let that go when he had the whole package right in front of him? Not only was she already perfect, but she TRIED to be perfect, so imagine how perfect she must have been.

What was wrong with this guy?

"I was never good enough." She sighed. I shook my head.

"No, he was just an idiot." I argued. She looked up at me, a small smile on her lips. I smiled back. After a couple more minutes of silence I finally asked something I was meaning to ask. "Did you honestly think I was dumb enough to cheat on you?"

To my surprise she laughed.

"Actually, yes. I did think you were dumb enough." She said while laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're wrong." I said firmly. She looked at me for a moment before looking back at her toes.

"Yeah, sure." She said still chuckling. "Why haven't you gotten laid yet?" She asked suddenly looking at me. "Maybe you lost your touch." She challenged, laughing harder. I felt the anger bubble up inside me.

"I bet I could have which ever girl here." I said. She suddenly stopped laughing, and sat up straight. She looked me down, before setting herself comfortably again, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Sure you can." She disagreed. I growled.

"I can." I pressed. She looked up at me again, getting up from the tub, and out to stand in front of me as I stood up too, hovering right over her. Her eyes challenging.

"You want a bet on that?" she asked, her breath was sweet even after the alcohol, as it fanned my face.

"Hell yeah!" I said, my nose almost touching hers as I bent my head down.

"Take your pick then sweetie, who do you want?!" she spat. I growled, suddenly wrapping my arms around her waist. It was like a sudden urge. She had been pushing me too far all night. I lifted her up by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You." I said, my breath hitting her lips, as she was at perfect eye level with me now.

And with that, she growled pressing her lips to mine. I would show her a good time, that was for sure.

**(A/N: This is where the make out session starts...you can still read this if you're not old enough or don't want to read lemons. I'll tell you where you can stop.) **

Her tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing my own tongue down in a rhythm I've never used before. But boy was it good. Her plump lips were perfect against my own, and her hands were on my hair tugging and pulling, as my hands rested on her perfect thighs. Her dress had completely ridden up, and I could feel her heated core against my own lower stomach, and boy did it feel nice.

She moaned as I pulled away, my lips suddenly at her neck. She grabbed my hair, pushing me further into her neck, my tongue grazing the delicious skin there. Do women usually taste this good? I suddenly back her up into the wall, her back arching at the rough contact, as my head bent down to nuzzle in between her breasts. She moaned again, arching her back into my touch.

She suddenly pulled my hair furiously, up so that her lips could come in contact again with mine. I moved backwards, turning so that her ass could touch the counter, in which she sat on. She moved all the way back until her back was against the mirror, and I lifted my arms, hands resting on either side of her, pressing against the mirror, as she pulled me by the collar so that I was leaning over the counter, and to her. Her legs were spread wide open and I could perfectly see her red laced panties, making me even harder. Her hair was a perfect mess of wild curls, cascading down her back, her eyes half closed, so that her eyelashes made beautiful shadows on her cheeks, and her lips parted a bit as she stared at me with those gorgeous, deep, brown eyes of hers.

I immediately attacked her lips again, as she roughly pulled me by the collar harder towards her. Rough ass woman, I'll tell you that much. Wait till that 'Jack' guy, or whatever his name is, knows what he's missing. Suddenly I remembered something important. I pulled back as she looked at me with confused eyes. I grabbed her hand, yanking the ring out, and placing it under a cup on the counter, and turning back to grab her by the waist again. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my waist.

**(A/N: Here is where you can stop, and the lemony scene really starts, though remember that I don't really like to details of her moaning and crap, so it's really not that bad at all.) **

I kicked the bathroom door open, and walked down the hall, I knew it was going to be empty, because everyone was in the living room. I walked to my bedroom, her lips attached to my neck, biting me. I groaned as I kicked the door shut behind me. I yanked her roughly off of me, and threw her on the bed with such force that she yelped. I jumped up on the bed, crawling over her, as she crawled back so that her head landed on a pillow. She laid her back down, her dress so up that it revealed part of that deliciously flat stomach of hers.

I bent my head down to kiss her, as she arched her back slightly, her hands pulling me down by my hair. Boy did she love pulling on it. She moaned against my mouth, moving her leg up and down my own, getting me more excited by the minute. I knew she could feel me poking against her stomach. She'd have to be real stupid not to. And apparently she did know because she suddenly pushed me away, as I gave her a confused look.

She sat up, tugging at the hem of her 'dress'. I immediately understood, and stopped her hands. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I shook my head, and grabbed the 'dress' by the hem, slowly pulling it off for her, my fingertips grazing her skin. She moaned as I threw it to the side, her beautiful body exposed to me. She was so damn hot.

She was wearing blood red, laced panties, and bra. I groaned before bending my head down, licking at that deliciously creamy stomach. She moaned arching her back as my tongue traveled upward to the middle of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed. She continued massaging my leg with hers, and I felt shivers up my spine. Suddenly I felt her fingers trailing up from the small of my back, down to my thighs, until she squeezed my ass. I yelped as I heard her musical chuckle, her hands trailing back up to my the small of my back, and my sides as she went up to my chest ripping my shirt right off of me.

I grabbed at the two mounds on her chest, rubbing them through the soft material, and I could feel them getting hard. I smirked as she looked up at me. She suddenly growled, flipping us over with such power, and force that I whimpered. She straddled me. God I loved this position. She bent her head down, suddenly licking at the indentions of my abs, and muscles. Her touch so soft, and tender that it made my eyes soften, and actually moan in such great pleasure.

I felt her hands like feathers as they moved down until they wrapped around my pants, pulling them down. I groaned, as she released all of me, pulling my boxers down too. Her chest was heaving up and down as she looked me from top to bottom, her eyes in awe. I should have been the one in awe as I looked at her, with her perfect legs straddled over me, her perfect stomach, toned, and gorgeous attached to the most beautiful hips and ass I've seen in my life, and then that perfect chest…..I had to bit my lip. The contrast of the red and her skin was just…..oh my….ah. Then there was her angelic and soft, yet strong face, framed by wild curls of beautiful dark mahogany. I sighed in awe just watching her.

She suddenly looked up to my face, a smile plastered on it, as she bent down to kiss me. It was history after that.

I guess it was the sexual frustration that got us to it. I just flipped us over, pumping in and out, so roughly as her nails would dig into my skin. Let me tell you…she liked it rough, and boy was she tough herself. The way she would push me all the way in her, and the way she would bite me, and scratch. Oh my god it was awesome. The best sex ever. Period.

She was wild, and when her climax would reach, her face was priceless. I was just enjoying it. I didn't have to hold back. I didn't even have to take my weight off of her, she liked it. And the way I could slam into her so freaking hard. She didn't complain…she moaned. She liked it. She would moan my name out, and scream it. It was just amazing.

I panted as I finished, and got off of her, landing next to her. That wasn't the best I could do. I could have pleased her, licked her, anything, and I'm sure she would have gladly done the same. But I didn't. I just wanted to get straight to the point, and boy was it good.

Her chest was heaving up and down as I covered us with the comforter. Her sweaty face still in awe. I suddenly grabbed her by the waist, spooning her so that her back was to my chest, our bodies perfectly fit together. I heard her yawn suddenly, and I pressed my lips to her bare shoulder, my lips parting, as my tongue swirled along the skin there. Then I blew cold air on it, making her shiver.

I suddenly chuckled.

"Told you I could have who I want."

* * *

**Hope it didn't totally suck. lol. Ok, well I hope you enjoyed everything. NO THEY DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER! Let me make that clear right now. lmao. I repeat, they do not like each other at all! lmao. They just have good sex. :D Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Nothing better than kissing and Jane

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've been really busy with the daycare, and school. Thank you all and review. **

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

I could feel the heat of the sun bursting through the window. It felt good on my skin against the cool air. I felt my bare shoulders warm, but I knew I wasn't sweating. My skin felt good against the sheets. I always felt good sleeping naked for some reason. Of course I would never do it, but on occasions after I slept with Jacob, I liked the feeling of remaining bare, wrapped in the blankets. I don't know, I just felt comfortable and natural. I blushed at the thought.

It was then that I finally realized I was naked, in a bed. And only two seconds later did I realize that the arm draped around my waist, and the chiseled chest, and warm body pressed to me wasn't Jacob's. I opened my eyes, my heart beat accelerating

Suddenly yesterdays events came crashing into my head, and I remembered everything. I sighed in relief.....it was Edward.

Edward!

I was slightly panicking. He was obviously still asleep. Maybe I could escape out of here without waking him up. That jerk thinks he could have whoever he wants. Ugh! I shook my head more worried about the awkward morning this would become if I didn't get out of the bed, I started to move slowly, trying to set myself free, but before I could move another inch his grip on my waist tightened, and he sighed, his lips suddenly at my ear. I froze.

I waited a moment, but there was no more movement. He was asleep, and I was trapped. Great.

I sighed defeated, and frustratingly. Now what? I decided maybe I should pretend to be asleep, that way he wakes up first and leaves. I finally closed my eyes my mind made up, and my body enjoying the moment.

His body was so warm pressed up to me like that, and his lips were on my hair, breathing in and out. It felt so nice as his cool breath hit me. I loved feeling of the rhythm of his heart against my back. In fact, I loved it too much.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him suddenly move his hand down my side, landing on my hip. I bit my lip as he started to massage my hip softly. Was he awake? I concentrated on three things. The first was not slapping his hand away, because that would wake him, and then it would be awkward. The second was his breathing, I wanted to see if he was asleep or awake yet, and the last thing I focused on was not moaning.

His breathing was deep, meaning he was still asleep. Suddenly his hand went up my side again landing on the side of my breast. I bit harder on my lip, and clawed my hands together as his fingertips brushed against my breast, his hand suddenly massaging it. I wanted so badly to punch him in the nose but at the same time, I was becoming wet. So I did the only thing I would do in a situation like this.

I shook my body, moving away a bit before I jerked away. Suddenly his hand stopped, and his breathing became quicker. It was a couple minutes till I heard him yawn. Then the sheets moved, as the bed shifted slightly.

"Oh shit." I heard him murmur.

It was definite. I would pretend to be asleep. I kept my eyes shut closed, waiting for him to get up. Finally after a couple more minutes and a line of profanities from Edward, my stomach grumbled protesting in hunger. I sighed as I felt the bed shift again. Shit.

I prayed that he wouldn't check on me. I prayed that he would just get up and leave. I squeezed my eyes harder than before and pressed my nail into my palm, the anxiety gnawing at me.

It was a couple minutes until I heard the creaking of the floor, and the door click open and then close. I counted a whole minute in my head, until it was safe for me to open my eyes. I opened one at a time, my ears straining for any noise. There was none, so with that, I took a deep breath and sat up, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

Of course I'd end up sleeping with him. But wasn't I supposed to feel disgusted? I felt on a high, and at the same time, dirty. I didn't know what to feel. I did feel pretty stupid for letting him in my pants in the first place. I shook my head.

"Nice job Bella." I mumbled under my breath. With that I got out of the bed, the cool air hitting my body, and bringing chills to my skin. I shivered, as I stretched, my muscles sore from last night. I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I sighed and walked to the drawers. I had finally found my pajamas the other day. That asshole had hid them under the bed. But no worries, I found them.

But I wasn't going to put pajamas on, since I needed to dress for work either way, so instead I grabbed a panty set, the usual black lace bra and panties. Then deep within my drawer of the only lingerie, I owned, I took out the red silk robe Jacob had gotten me long ago. I never wore it though, because I felt it was too _Desperate house wife-y_ for me. But I didn't feel like wearing pajamas if I was going to change, and I definitely was not going to wear Edward's shirt. So with that, I grabbed the small red silky robe, that barely reached mid thigh, and had a long neck line, showing most of my bra, and tied a loose and lazy bow.

Then with a deep breath I walked out the bedroom.

**E.P.O.V**

It was a movement that woke me. I opened my eyes slowly, my body sore, and the breeze hitting my bare shoulders, and torso. I groaned, finally shifting from place to place, my hand leaving a particularly, soft spot. It was when I opened my eyes that I realized what, and who was sleeping right next to me. All of last nights events crashed down on me. It wasn't a dream.

"Oh shit." I muttered, sitting up. I looked to my side, after rubbing my eyes. I smirked as I thought about how I got Bella to my bed easily. But my eyes soften as I took in her form. So that's why I had gotten such a good sleep last night.

I had never just laid there with a girl after having sex.

But this wasn't any girl….this was my wife.

Oh crap this was my wife. Oh shit. Oh shit. I didn't even like Bella. But the sex….oh god.

No! Bad Edward! Bad! This is _very_ bad! But it was _very_ good! Ugh!

I put my head in my hands, taking deep and slow breaths. It's just another one night stand…kind of. Nothing more. I sighed.

"Stupid, mother fucking hormones. Always getting me in trouble. Stupid bitch just had to wear the fucking dress last night, huh? Asshole Emmett didn't do shit. Stupid mother fucking, song of bitch, Ugh! Fuck." I knew that with those words, I was getting no where, but I just couldn't help it. So with another push, I got off the bed.

I picked up my boxers, putting them on, and then throwing a t-shirt over my head. It was already spinning from moving so quickly. I didn't slow my pace though, I just ran out the door and into the hallway. I passed the living room. The party didn't leave the place with much damage, just a couple left over cups and whatnot. I'll call a maid up later. I shook my head, before walking into the kitchen. I needed something to eat.

I went to the cupboard, grabbing a bowl and then some cereal. I grabbed the milk gallon, pouring the milk into the bowl. As I watched the milk drip, I couldn't help but compare the silky looking milk, to Bella's legs as they wrapped around my last night. I shook my head again. I needed to get my head out of the gutter.

I sighed, and took my bowl and spoon to the table, where I began my assault on the cereal, popping a spoon full into my mouth.

I couldn't help but wonder how things would go along with Bella after last night. Would she be disgusted by me? Would she never come back? Would she hide? Would she smirk? Would she make fun of me? Would she even remember? I groaned in frustration, putting my head in my hands. That's when I heard the small in take of breath, and the footsteps that followed. I looked up to be met by a very…interesting sight.

Does she want me to jump her? I don't even want to go into detail about what that robe did to me. It was practically lingerie! And then the way her hair curled…..you know, I was never this much of a sex craved horn dog. Emmett is wearing off on me.

Bella and I didn't speak whatsoever, as she grabbed the coffee maker. I watched her carefully, as her hair would bounce with her every move, and how the silk robe would move slowly against her skin with her every twist, turn, and stretch, or grasp. The contrast of the vivid red against her pale skin looked really tasteful. God I am a horn dog. I sighed, looking down at my cereal. It was then that Bella finally spoke.

"You want some coffee?" She asked. I looked up from my cereal, the awkwardness and tension thick in the little kitchen space.

"Yeah." I said simply, looking back down.

This was worse than I thought. I didn't know what to do, or say to Bella. There was nothing at the moment that I could say to her. 'Bella we had sex, it was great, can we go back to hating each other?' No. I don't think that conversation would go well. Finally she poured two mugs of coffee, and walked towards me, the robe showing off her lacy bra. I bit the inside of my cheek, hard.

"Here." She said, placing the mug in front of me. I smiled slightly, and looked back down at the mug, my fingers curling around the handle as I brought the tip of the mug to my lips, taking a deep sip, the coffee flowing down my throat. Bella did the same, as she propped her legs up on the chair, her knees hugged to her chest. I tried my best not to look down at her thighs. This indeed was awkward.

"So…" I started. She placed her mug down on the table, her soft fingertips playing with the rim of the cup.

"So…" She repeated. I gave a nervous chuckle. She looked up at me, her eyebrow raised, and her cheeks growing a pale pink. She lifted the mug to her face, looking away from me, and avoiding my gaze, as she took a long gulp. I felt the tension get thicker in the air.

"Bella it's just sex." I found myself saying. Her eyes flashed, to mine, wide and shocked, her mug leaving her lips, as she almost spit the coffee out. She started sputtering out incoherent sentences. I sighed. I think I just made it worse. "Bella, chill. Men and women have sex all the time. It's not like we did a crime." I said. Well, I might as well just be straightforward. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, having sex with you is like having sex with my boss." She spat. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Your boss?" I asked. Was she comparing me to a sleazy old scum bag with a fake patch of grey hair covering his bald head? She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee, her lips caressing the mug's rim. She put the cup down and stared at me, as I remained with my glare set in place.

"Edward, I'm just saying having sex with you, can be great and all, but in the end of the day it's going to end up awkward." She said. "If I had sex with Aro, I think I'd kill myself the day after." She said more to herself than me. I felt a bit insulted.

"Are you saying you want to kill yourself now?" I challenged. Bella glanced up at me, before rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said. I sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. I pursed my lips as the silence over took us again.

"Alright, so let's do something." I started, she glanced back at me, her face showing that she was intrigued. I traced patterns on the table with my finger, as I spoke slowly. "Let's just say…we had great sex, and….that's it….It was just sex, nothing more….let's forget it ever happened." I proposed. It made sense in my head. Bella looked hesitant, but finally agreed. I sighed, leaning back on my chair, the tension leaving the air a bit. "So who's Aro?" I asked. Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Aro Volturi." She said. I felt my eyes widen.

"The artist?" I asked. Bella nodded, a grimace appearing on her face. I had a couple of Aro's paintings, that I bought for Esme when she decorated my old bedroom into a guestroom. Aro Volturi is a great artist, with very different styles. He mostly drew landscapes, usually light, and happy, but always with dark secrets or surprises, showing that not everything was as great as it seemed.

"Yeah…" She sighed. I felt my brows furrow.

"You don't like him?" I asked. She shook her head shifting in her seat.

"It's not that. He's nice, a little too over excited….but he just has these crazy conversations….and he's just…creepy." She shuddered. "He's cool though, but like I said, overly excited." She chuckled. I laughed at her expression.

"So how's he your boss?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Well, not exactly boss, he's more of a sponsor. Most of the art we have in the Gallery is his, so the more we sell and promote him the better." She shrugged. "I'm hosting a party for his new upcoming work, in our gallery and I'm going crazy." She sighed. That explained her discomfort with his name. I looked down back at the table, as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So...you like art?" I asked looking up. She smiled slightly, an untold secret in her eyes as she looked down at her mug. There was a smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she looked back up at my eyes, her fingertips tracing patterns on the rim of the mug.

"Well, I like photography.....I actually want to be a photographer somewhere near the future...but when I was little, my mom had these crazy paintings in her house of upside down faces, trees with ears, and kids with hats covering their bodies." Bella chuckled at my expression. "Like I said...crazy. But it was the concept and meanings behind the paintings that made me fall in love with art. I can do a couple sketches here and there, but what I loved was art history, and all that deep, poetry hidden in canvas full of paint." She smiled slightly, as she glance up at me. I was certainly intrigued so I waved my hand for her to continue. "When I was in High school, I took a class in photography as my elective. I fell in love with it since. I really thought I found my calling...then of course when I got to college, I was smart figuring that I didn't exactly have the money to start off a solid foundation with a couple of pictures." She sighed, her fingers pinching the mug's handle.

"What happened?" I asked. I never thought of Bella as the artistic, deep person. She was always the buisness woman with a wild side to my eyes. You know, the naughty secretary? But it turns out she actually had some brains, and creativity in her. She had meaning.

"Well, I met Angie, studied buisness, a class I had taken as a partial elective in High school, and then we kind of clicked, and started working as interns in one of Aro's galleries. He promoted us, and we became assistances in different departments. Soon we thought that maybe working for Aro wasn't exactly what we wanted, so we moved onto build our own Gallery." She cuckled before rolling her eyes. "Of course Aro found out about the plan, and decided to 'sponser' us, and then I met Jacob." Her eyes darkened and her voice became low. "He helped us pay for a while....and well after the whole 'cut the engament off and ruin Bella's life' phase, he stopped helping us pay. So...here we are today." Bella laughed darkly.

I took a deep sip of my coffee, letting everything she said settle in. Bella had never, ever been that open with me in the past two weeks that I've known her. She'd never even talked that much. I was pretty surprised to say the least.

I smiled at her slightly. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah...I'm praying things work out. That's why I'm making such a big deal out of this money issue in Vegas." She said with a small smile. I raised my eyebrow.

"You want to use the money for your art gallery?" I asked. She nodded, a bit sad.

"I need to pay off the bank, and then I have lots of work to do for Aro's party...." She trailed off, a disconnected look in her eyes and a frown on her lips. I don't think she loves that gallery very much.

"Do you love your job?" I found myself asking. Her gaze came up to meet mine. It was a while before she finally spoke.

"I don't know...I mean I love art....but...I just..." She sighed running a hand through that luscious hair. "I think Angie loves that Gallery more than I do." She finally said.

"Well, I rather do what I love most than work at someplace I can't stand." I said. Though I knew it was hippacritcal, knowing that I was still stuck in the Law Firm, and that I greatly disliked it.

"But don't you...?" Bella trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. I nodded sadly. And at the time I couldn't help but notice that this is the first real conversation I've had with Bella.

"I hate it." I stated. "That's why I need the money. I want to get out of the Law Firm and do something that I love." I said shrugging. Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" She asked. I chuckled, not knowing what to say.

"There are....many...interests of mine." I said carefully. She smiled, her mouth about to open before she was cut off by the sound of a phone. She jumped up, her robe riding up her thigh as she ran to the bedroom. I sighed a bit relieved that I didn't have to talk about my pansy interests.

"Yes? Angie?.....Mhmmm....sure.....no problem.....what?.........why?.......Ugh, I can't stand Jane.......Alright, that's fine....yeah, yeah....I'll be there in like thirty minutes." I could hear her through from the other room. I took another sip of my coffee before looking up at her, as she walked in through the doors. "Edward, can I ask for a favor?"

-:-

"So let me get this straight, I walk in and look all good, and husband-like and stuff, and then that's it?" I asked with an amused smile as I held Bella's hand. She glared up at me before bending down to fix her pencil skirt with her free hand. I took this moment to admire her clothing once more. It was a black waist high pencil skirt with a nice white ruffled top. Very modern yet with a vintage touch. I smiled in appreciation before looking straight forward again. I had a meeting at 2 and it was currently 1.

"Yes, please be a good 'husband'. Jane is a perfectionist pain in my ass, and I don't want her bothering me about my barberic husband. Knowing her she's probably dating some big time artist, good looking, and witty as hell just like her. She needs someone to keep up with her." She ranted on nervously. I laughed before bringing us to a stop. I turned her to look at me and placed a finger on her lips.

"Bella chill." I said. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Once I knew she was calm enough I started walking us again. She kept a firm grip on my hand. I imagine we looked like a 'normal' couple.

"So what is this Jane?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"She owns the other art gallery also sponsered by Aro. She's been at war with me and Angie for the longest time. Aro is giving off a big amount of money to one of our galleries as a bonus at the party he's hosting. Since it's being hosted in my gallery, Jane has decided to drop by and 'discuss' the guest list from her gallery, and her rich, snobby friends and costumers or whatnot. It's like war. The best gallery wins, according to her. Though I know she's actually coming to put my self esteem low, and check out the competition. Brat." Bella said with a roll of the eyes. I chuckled. Irratated Bella was very fun. I should know.

"Alright, please treat me like you actually like me, not like a disease." She pleaded. I smirked.

"Oh my darling, acting as if I liked a little hot dominatrix like yourself is no problem whatsoever. I'll just think of last night." I said through a tight smile, as we opened the door to the gallery. I could hear thr growl in her chest, and I could feel by the squeeze of my hand that she would get me for that. I winked at her, satisfied with myself as we reached a couple up front.

Jane was a small woman. Probably shorter than Alice. She had small little features. She had light brown hair in a tight bun, and a small, stuck up nose, with thin lips. She was thin to the extreme, and definitley flat. She wore a grey dress, with black little flats, and simple, small earings. Everything about her screamed 'Perfectionist'. The man beside her though....

He was tall, but at least three or more inches shorter than me. He had black, sleek hair, and a wolfish grin on his face as he looked at Bella up and down with his blue eyes. I on instinct, wrapped my arm protectivley around Bella. The man then looked at me. His whole look, complete with the glasses screamed 'dork'.

"Jane." Bella said simply. Jane smiled, a cold smile with a little nod.

"Bella." Her voice was very high pitched. Is she on helium? Her ice cold, blue eyes stared me up and down, with admiration, then they went flat as she searched me and Bella together. Scrutinizing us. Bitch. I could see a hint of envy in them before she raised her eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Well Swan, I didn't know you had it in you." Jane said crossing her arms. I looked at Bella with a questioning look, and then at Jane. But Bella was hiding her head, looking down. "I thought you'd stay with your Jacob." Jane smirked once more. I could see Bella's forearms flex and unflex. "But I see you found a better piece of man. Two in a row. Well, Bella, this is certainly a miracle huh? But such a short time span...did you cheat on Jacob?" Jane asked with a smug smile. Bella took deep breaths, but I didn't.

"Well, you must be Jane." I said with a light smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"You've heard of me?" She asked, a bit smug. I put on a face of thought.

"Not really. Not until this morning." Her face dropped. "Well, I didn't know you stalked Bella." I added. Jane looked at me with a shocked look.

"I do not."

"Surely you do for knowing such information." I challenged. "Now, I know she's a beautiful woman, but I prefer to keep her to myself if you don't mind." I suggested with a smirk. Jane gasped.

"Are you calling me a lesbo?" She didn't give me time to answer, as her 'cool' slipped away. "I have a boyfriend. This is Eric." She said grabbing the guy's arm tightly. He winced.

"Jane dear, please calm down. You don't want to look unprofessional now do you?" Bella asked in a sweet, innocent voice. I grinned, as I let my arm hang loosley around her waist. It was the first time we were actually getting along together.

"Oh I'm sorry Jane, I just didn't know you had that taste in men. I mean...I don't know you but I imagined....." I trailed off, making it look more real. "Either way, please excuse me." I said with a fake smile. Jane huffed, fixing her dress before looking up at us with a tight smile.

"Alright, shall we just get to work?" She asked. Bella nodded, grabbing my hand from her waist and leading me more into the gallery. She motioned for Jane to follow as we made it to the back office.

-:-

"Demetri, and Felix are very good friends of Aro, along with Marcus. His wife Didyme used to buy a lot of art work at our gallery." Jane said writing his name down with her elegant script. Bella's brow furrowed.

"Used to?" She repeated. Jane glanced up at her with a sad look before going completely flat again.

"Yes, Didyme died of cancer last year." She said in a low voice before looking back at the paper. Bella's eyes softened, as the awkward silence took over. Bella shook her head.

"Alright, well Garret and Kate are coming for sure. Kate's sisters are coming as well, for they are good friends of Aro's wife, Sulpicia, and Garret is now engaged to Kate." Bella said writing his name down. Jane suddenly dropped her pen on the table with a loud snap. Bella didn't flinch, she just continued writing.

"You know Aro does not like Garret." Jane said through gritted teeth. Bella looked up, bored and uncaring.

"No Jane, it is you who does not like Garret. Aro highly admires him for his courage." Bella dismissed the subject then, with a profesional look and finished writing his name.

I have to admit, watching Bella work is....hot.

Don't ask me how.

Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket, as Bella glanced at me. It was a reminder of my meeting. I had to go. I looked at Bella with a smile.

"Honey, I have to go to the meeting now." I said. Bella smiled with a nod.

"What do you work as Edward?" Jane asked with a smirk. I smiled sweetly at her.

"He's a lawyer." Bella answered with a triumphant smile. I grinned at her, actually getting along with her, before bending down and pecking her in the lips. It surprised me though when she wrapped her arms around my neck, and held the kiss a bit longer. I didn't mind though. She finally pulled away, biting her lip. I winked before getting up from my chair. She followed along behind me to escort me out.

"Thanks again." She blushed. I shrugged.

"No biggie." I said. She smiled before rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"So I'll talk to you later?" She asked. I nodded my head then turned away.

-:-

"Good afternoon ." Jessica greeted me, without her usual perky voice. I smiled at her, then walked into my office. I only had five minutes until the stupid meeting. Great. "Mr. Cullen?" Jessica called from my door way. I looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I was told to let you know that the meeting has been canceled." She said. I felt my brow furrow.

"Canceled?" I asked. She nodded. I snorted. I didn't know which to feel. Relief or annoyance. "Are you telling me I could have stayed with my wife, instead of wasting my time coming here today?" I asked with disbelief. Jessica huffed.

"Sir, you still need to go over that McKey case." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes. Of course. The guy getting a restraining order by his ex wife. The ex had no reason to put a restraining order, for he didn't even talk to her. In fact, he left her. All he wants is to see his kids. I nodded, leaning back on my chair. I closed my eyes the stillness taking the room. On the plus side, I could relax, and not have to hear Jane's annoying voice.

"Mr. Cullen?" I opened my eyes to look at Jessica.

"Yes?" I asked a bit irritated. She hesitated, before finally looking up at me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. I nodded. She stepped a bit closer to my desk. "When did you become engaged with Mrs. Cullen...I mean, I didn't even know you had a girlfriend...I know it's none of my buisness, but I don't think your family knows either....and I don't want to slip and say something...oh gosh I'm being stupid." Mortified, she rested her head in her hands.

Jessica Stanley can be desperate, she can be annoying, she can be persistent, but one thing that she for sure isn't, is slow. Jessica catches things quickly, which is the reason I hadn't fired her yet. She was a big gossiper, and as a big admirer of me, she doesn't want to do anything to displease me. Therefore this is why Jessica is now my savior.

I hadn't thought about my parents, or sister. Emmett worked here, and so did my father along with Jasper. Jasper was getting married to Alice whom I hadn't heard of in a long time. Meaning she would be visiting soon, and I would have to explain how I'm married to not only her, but my father, and mother, since Jasper and Emmett already knew. I didn't want this to happen, because I didn't feel like explaining myself to them or getting them disappointed in me.

I shook my head. I could just dodge them, but for that I'd need Jessica. As for now I needed to make up an excuse to Jessica. I sighed.

"Jessica, my family is very persistent, and well...I chose to keep my love life a firm secret." I said. Jessica furrowed her brow.

"But you had different women every week." She noted with a blush. Sometimes her quickness was a down side. The good thing was that she wasn't smart enough to make something of it. She didn't catch EVERYTHING, she just caught a lot. That didn't mean she understood it.

"It was for show." I assured. Lie. "Bella is very shy and secretive as well as me....you can see why she agreed to it, she hates attention..." I said with a chuckle. Jessica sighed.

"No wonder you fell for her." My eyes snapped up to Jessica, but before I could ask she dismissed it. "In other words, I help you keep it on the DL." She said. I nodded thankfully. She smiled, before getting up.

"Your secret is safe with me."


	7. The Bipolar man just declared war

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, or anything associated or part of the movie 'What happens in Vegas'. Any of the following quotes belong to them.

* * *

**

**E.P.O.V**

I parked my car in the open space. The law firm building was standing tall as usual. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Everything was going fine. Bella and I became a lot closer, we were actually tolerable to each other. We had a routine set out and everything. Every morning I would wake up with Bella lying next to me, I would get the coffee ready, wake her up, we would then eat an enjoyable breakfast, and then we would go to work. She'd call me when she was done with work, and we would then meet up at home. Our conversations held less insults, and we were actually able to breathe in each others space. I would eat an amazing meal, and usually had Emmett or Rosalie over to join us. Those two had grown quite fond of each other to say the least. Then we would go to bed,--together-- and then wake up in the morning and start over.

It was easy to live with and follow. Everything was fine, even the counseling was ok. Zafrina always gave us those....looks...but other than that, these past two weeks have been blissful pleasantries. That is until this morning.

I had thought very well about what Jessica had said. Bella had nothing to worry about, her dad had died, and her mom was in Phoenix. But my father worked in the nearby office, and my sister was nosy, obnoxious, and very meddling with a hint of stress from the wedding.

My plan was to completely ignore them. I wasn't even to look at my father. I would avoid him at all costs, and my sister or mother had yet to give me a phone call in about three weeks. But then again, things got complicated. It turned out that soon February would hit, meaning Valentines day was precisely two weeks away. That's when Alice decided to call.

I hadn't known what to say, so I had been avoiding phone calls all morning. I knew it wouldn't stop. She'd left me text messages, voice mails, and I'm sure that there would be instant messages as well in my computer once I opened it up. Bella was oblivious, not needing to ask about my personal life, and phone calls. But she did ask about the worry lines on my suddenly frowning forehead. I told her not to worry, and we were on our way. I just had to hope Alice wouldn't call home, or that Carlisle wouldn't feel the need to speak to me. I didn't want to disappoint them and say I had a wife out of nowhere, which I knew was hardly the case. I'm not even sure they'd believe me. Until then, my file orders, and everything that was suddenly under my "wife's" name, would have to be kept discreet.

I knew that my family wasn't stupid enough**, **or _that_ nosy, to actually look through my files. But the proof was evident since I was a lawyer, and I was under a case, most of my files, and documents would be sent here. My father eventually would ask. Until then, I had Jessica on my toes, and heels, being my eyes and ears.

Until then, I knew I had to just go with the flow and try to avoid the subject for as long as I could.

I got out of my car, making my way into the building, passing the lobby and into the elevator. The ride was full of nerves as I thought of the possible messages that Jessica could have from me, compliments by Alice. I shook my head. The elevator finally came to a stop, opening, as there was that 'ding'. I stepped out, walking past Jessica.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." She said. I stopped in front of her desk to smile at her.

"Have you gotten anything?" I asked. She knew exactly what I meant. She shook her head.

"Clean as a whistle." She said. That was a good sign. Alice hadn't called the office yet. I smiled at Jessica once more and walked into my office, the smell of fine leather, and warmth welcoming me. I sat down in my desk, turning to the computer. Today I had a couple cases to look over. My father wasn't giving me many cases now and days. It was mostly up to me to just look over the files, not really much as any activity in court. I knew this month was all on Emmett. Last month I practically lived at court. I sighed, bored, as I threw the file case on the desk.

My head was swimming with possibilities of what Alice would do. I shook my head, and turned to the computer, the screen welcoming me. I checked my emails, and there had yet to be word from Alice.

I had to admit that I was a bit scared of what I'd find, but there was big relief when I saw that Alice had yet to send me something. Thank the lord.

"Knock, knock." Emmett's voice rang through my ears, as the door stood open. I waved my hand, letting him in. He walked in, pulling at his tie, as he sat down in the open chair before me. "Did you get any texts from Alice?" Emmett asked, as he took my rubik's cube off my desk. His long fingers moved the colors around, his brow furrowing and the tip of his tongue poking out as he concentrated. It was then that I finally registered what he had asked me.

"Alice?" I asked, a bit strained. Oh god. Emmett glanced up at me before looking back down.

"Yeah. She texted me a couple minutes ago. Asking about you actually..." He trailed off, as he aligned the three yellows together.

Alice had already gotten a hold of Emmett, meaning that if I didn't answer she would call my mom or dad. Meaning they would come see me, most likely meaning Alice would want to visit me, and it would end horribly if she finds Bella there. Oh crap. I shook my head. I'd have to call her now. I took my cell phone out, dialing her number and putting it to my ear.

It only took three rings for her to pick up.

"Edward?" Her voice came into the phone. I sighed.

"Alice." I greeted smoothly. I didn't want her to get any suspicions, or reasons for her to come visit me. I heard her sigh into the phone. Though I didn't know if it was from aggravation or relief.

"Why are you calling me now?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but she gave me no chance. "Do you have any idea how many times I've called you?" She asked. "Or texted? Where have you been? Are you avoiding me?" I put my fingertips to my temple.

"Alice, please, I just got them late. Relax. I'm fine, I'm better than fine....I'm perfectly fine. Why did you call?" I asked.

"Oh.....well, don't let it happen again." She said. I laughed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well, I just called to see if you had any plans for Valentines?" She asked. I knew it. I freaking knew it.

"Alice, I don't have anything in mind. Can I please talk to you about this later?" I pleaded.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. I shook my head, looking at Emmett for some assistance, but he was too busy with the Cube. I looked desparatley around for some idea. And then it hit me. The small wedding invitation was under the stacks of papers. A smile appeared on my lips.

"Alice, I was just looking for a certain wedding present if you catch my drift....." I let the sentence hang suggestively. She would get excited thinking I was shopping for her present and whatnot. Bla, bla, bla.

"Oh...Oh! Ohhhh....alright. Catch you later favorite brother of mine." She said with a sing-song voice. "By the way, I like diamonds." And with that the line went dead. I closed my phone, sighing with relief, my head falling to my hands.

"Well, that's taken care of." I said.

"What's taken care of?" Emmett asked, finally looking up at me. I pointed at my phone.

"Alice." I said, placing the phone on the desk. Emmett chuckled. "I don't want the family to know about Bella."

"Why not?" Emmett asked, his brow furrowed. "Bella's awesome. She's an amazing cook...she's beautiful....she's smart....can actually hold a conversation...funny....clumsy......fun to be with.....charming....witty......strong.....damn man. She's definitely someone to bring home to mom and dad. So what's the deal?" Emmett asked, clearly confused. Though he made valid points, the meat head still failed to see the obvious problem.

"Emmett I don't know if you've noticed, but I am married to Bella. As if in _married."_ I said. He moved his hand, as if in not seeing the point. "To a wedding I did not invite mother to, or Alice.....I didn't mention it....They've never met Bella...Vegas...." I said slowly. Finally he seemed to understand. Emmett never really is this slow....he just has a way of seeing things.

"Oh!.....Hide her." He said pointing his finger at me. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, maybe this is a wake up call, I mean you're losing focus." Emmett said. I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked warily. This time, _he_ rolled his eyes.

"Edward, you and Bella are getting extremely close. I thought you wanted the money. How are you going to do that if you like Bella?" He asked. I snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like Bella. I merely made a truce." I said waving my hand in the air, as if it was nothing.

"Whatever man. All I'm saying is that Bella is easy to fall for. Don't get under her spell. I mean...if you two are buddy, buddy how do you think this will end?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. That started the wheels in my head to turn. He made a point in a weird Emmett sort of way... Bella and I had gotten a bit too close.

_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_

My phone started ringing, and I could feel my heart beat accelerate. What if it was Alice? I looked to see it was a text message. From Bella. Speak of the devil and it shall appear.

**_Hey, I think I'm going to leave the gallery early...Jane is here. Can I stop by at your office? _**

"Who's that?" Emmett asked. I didn't bother answering.

**_Um...no....._**

After I wrote it, I decided to delete it. That was very rude of me, but of course when I went to delete it, I ended up sending it by accident. "Oh!" I slapped my forehead. Great.

"What?" Emmett asked, his eyes set back on the cube. I shook my head. Oh well. Might as well go with it. It didn't take long for her to reply.

**_Oh....ok.....I'll see you at home. _**

I then started to feel something.....guilty.

-:-

"I'm home." I called out. I knew my tone was flat and rude. I didn't mean it, I really didn't, but I was scared. I was afraid that this routine with Bella would be broken if we were to end badly. I didn't want to get too close.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called. I dropped my keys on the nearby table, and loosened my tie up, making my way to the kitchen. She was standing there, her back was to me, and for once she was wearing something...casual.

The jeans were simple, seeming worn out, but looked great nonetheless. The big grey hoodie was huge on her frame though, covering her ass, and reaching mid thigh. It would make a good dress. Her hair was in a high messy bun, as she finished putting some sauce on what seemed to be spaghetti. I smiled to myself as I watched her, leaning against the door frame. I felt like I really was married...like if this was normal. I felt good.....and I hated it. I didn't want to feel that way.

"Hey." She turned around giving me a blinding smile. I kept my face straight and nodded at her. Her smile fell a bit, until her lips were pursed, and she turned, her brows furrowed as she continued to cook. I felt bad, I really did. But...I just didn't want to get too close.

"So...how was work?" She asked a bit carefully. I shrugged, turning to walk away from the kitchen.

"It was fine." I called over my shoulder, on my way to my room.

This was going to be a long night.

-:-

**B.P.O.V**

I didn't know what his problem was, and it was starting to aggravate me. Everything was going fine, we were getting along. And then...

Maybe I was just going crazy. I placed the plates on the table as I sat down, picking my fork up. He was still in his bedroom. I didn't bother calling him. Maybe something had happened at work, and that's why he was so moody. Who knows. I sighed as I started eating. It was a couple minutes until he finally made out of his room. He was still wearing his button down shirt, but it was untucked, and the first two buttons were open. I looked back down at my plate and continued to munch.

He sat down silently, looking at the plate before him. I glanced up at him carefully, waiting for him to take a bite. It wasn't that bad. I actually thought it was good. Finally he took his fork and began to eat.

It was an awkward dinner to say the least. He wouldn't look at me, and as much as I tried, I would always end up glancing at him. Every once in a while he would reach out for a napkin at the same time I would, and our skin would make light contact. He would just snap his hand back away from me. Did I do something wrong?

I sighed once I was done with my food. We hadn't talked at all through out the dinner, and I was starting to worry.

"Have I done something wrong?" I finally blurted out. Edward looked up at me from his eyelashes, he had stopped moving, his fork almost in his mouth. He looked at me for a moment, hesitating, before finally just taking his bite.

"No...why?" He asked, once he swallowed. I shrugged, leaning back on my chair.

"You're so...quiet." I said in a low tone. He sighed, placing his napkin on the table, and following my movements, by leaning back on his chair.

"Nothings wrong." He said flatly. I stared him down. This wasn't right. He wasn't right. Something was off.

"Fine." I finally said, a bit harshly.

"Fine." He spat back. I growled, and got up from my seat, throwing the plate in the sink with a loud smack. I didn't look back as I ran into the bathroom.

I was so angry. I didn't know what his problem was, or what it was that I did. I didn't know why he was acting like this. And what got me even angrier was the fact that I let him affect me. I paced on the tile floor, running my hand through my hair. I decided to just fix my bun as a time passer, that way it looked like I actually used the bathroom.

"Bella?" There was a knock on the door.

"What?" I spat angrily, pulling on my hair as I redid the bun.

"I'm sorry." He said. I sighed, placing my hands on the counter top. He didn't need to be sorry, I was just overreacting.

"It's ok." I called out. "It's not your fault...." I said placing my hand on the doorknob. "I'm just...overreacting."

"No, no, I'm not sorry about that." He said. I let my hand fall from the door, and my brows knitted together. "I was saying, I'm sorry, but I really, really, have to use the bathroom." Ugh! What a jerk! I felt my jaw drop. I finally closed it, my jaw set.

"Well, I'm kind of using it." I said, looking around for something to do.

"What for?" He asked. I opened the shower curtain, and the little pink razor caught my eye. I smirked as I picked it up, turning the shower on as well.

"Shaving." I said, rolling my jeans up.

"Bella....please. Can't I just use it real quick? I have to pee." He said in a strained voice.

"Nope." I said, as I started to get into the tub, sitting on the edge, with my feet inside. I got the creme and started spreading it on my legs, the strawberry scent hitting my nose.

"Please." He pleaded. I almost fell for it. Almost.

"You know Edward...it's sad that you only have one bathroom." I said in an innocent voice. I was suddenly grateful that I had locked the door.

"Bella." He begged. I didn't answer.

He was the one who started it.

-:-

I had slept really well last night after I finally made it out of the bathroom half an hour later. Edward had gone outside to pee, and since then didn't even want to talk to me. I could care less, for I didn't talk to him either. It was the morning light that woke me from my happy time. I had a peaceful rest last night, and no nightmares. Thank god. I was surprised that Edward had yet to hear me sleep talking.

I sat up, stretching as the cool air whipped around me, hitting my shoulders and legs. I stood up, grabbing my robe and walking to the bathroom. I didn't even look to see if Edward was in bed or not. I made it to the bathroom, and did my usual routines such as brushing my teeth and hair. I looked in the mirror for inspection. My hair was a mess, my tank top had ridden up and showed half my stomach, and the shorts I had put on last night were way too low. I sighed and fixed myself, putting on my robe.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice call. I made sure the bathroom door was locked. I'd camp out here if it meant aggravating him.

"What?" I called back.

"Are you almost done?"

"What? Got another pee mishap Edward?" I asked. I heard a soft chuckle, as I fixed back a few strands of hair.

"Yea, but don't worry, I saw some nice pieces of fabric lying around that I could pee on." That made me snap up, as I opened the door, ready to run out.

"Don't you dare touch that!" I yelled. "Leave my clothes alone!"

"Aha!" I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, as the ground left from under me, and there was a pressure on my stomach. He had thrown me over his shoulder. I hit his back as he ran to his room.

"Put me down you son of a bitch!" I yelled as he continued to run. Finally he threw me on the bed, and I landed with a loud, 'Umph'. "Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said. His hair was a mess, and he was wearing a white t-shirt, and pajama pants.

"Well, can I please go back to using the bathroom?" I asked getting up. He obviously did not have any bathroom problems.

"Are you going to take hours?" He asked. I didn't answer, instead I got up, and went straight to the bathroom.

Take that Jerk.

-:-

Work was a pain today. Angela was totally stressed out with Jane. Jane has been making visits regularly, with her boyfriend Eric. Honestly, I thought she had better taste. Whatever. Aro will be visiting us in a couple weeks as well, to make sure everything is in place, and he wants to put an 'ok' on the guest list. I was stressed to say the least. I finally made it to the apartment, and it was a big surprise when Edward's car was there. We hadn't talked all day, and this morning he didn't even make me my coffee. That's fine. I stepped into the apartment once the door was open, and I placed my purse on the table. I really, really, badly had to use the bathroom. I had gone with Angela for lunch to subway, and gotten a huge drink, and...well...I was going to pee in my pants.

I didn't even look to see if Edward was there, I just went straight to the bathroom. I reached for the door, when I almost lost my balance. I caught myself just in time. It was then that I heard the small musical chuckle across the hall. I looked to the door frame to see the empty door hinges. There was no door.

"Ah! Edward!" I screeched. That stupid ass wipe!

"Yes?" I heard him call. I followed his voice to the living room. He was 'reading' a book, an amused smile on his lips.

"Edward, where's the door?" I asked angrily. He shrugged, looking back down at the book. I screeched stomping my foot. "Edward!" He glanced up.

_"We were robbed....they only took the door" _He said in a serious tone. **(A/N: 'What happens in Vegas quote.) **I let out another piercing screech.

"You stupid little, immature, idiot! I have to pee!" I yelled. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter honey? It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

-:-

The war started on from there. Edward and I didn't talk or look at each other. I preferred not to deal with his immature status, until he made me pee without a door. I didn't talk to him for a while, which he didn't seem bothered by at all. I hated him. I knew that our friendship would never last because he was an immature dick. I sought to it to pull a couple pranks, but he always caught me before I even did them.

I had to turn to Rose for help eventually.

"Bella, it's not that hard." She had said. "Cook him a meal, and stick some laxatives in the food. He'll put the door back in no time."

And that's exactly what I did. I had been preparing this meal all day. I chose to go with a medium rare steak, juiced up and everything, potato salad with bacon and Gorgonzola, along with fine red wine. I had very carefully placed the laxatives in the steak. I hoped he wouldn't notice. Everything was perfectly set, and if he were to ask what the food was for, I would say it was for me and Rose, but that she had canceled. That was the excuse. I even made myself a plate of steak, but without the laxative, and I made sure that I didn't mix the plates up.

The plan was that Edward would come home and eat the meal. If asked why I had cooked such a fancy dinner, I was to say it was for Rose, that way the suspicions would be eliminated. He would eat it, when he was done I would text Rose and tell her to come over. I would then see to it that Edward was aware of the guests, and Edward would agree. When the laxative finally got to it, and Edward needed to use the bathroom, Rosalie would probably be around the corner. Edward would then have to put the door up in order to be polite and use the toilet for his pooping matters. It was genius.

Finally as I sat down in the dining table, I heard the front door open. He didn't call out for my name, or even try to look for me, like usual. I hated to admit that I missed those days. I drank some of my wine. I was a terrible liar, so I'd have to be as loose and nonchalant as possible. It would have to work. Finally I watched as he walked to the table.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the table full of food. His eyes looked at the food with hunger. I sipped some more of my wine, prepared to lie.

"Rosalie and I had prepared to eat dinner, but she had to cancel." I said, taking another sip. My palms were sweaty, and it was a miracle that I was not shaking. He raised his eyebrow.

"You prepare fabulous meals for all of your friends?" He asked. Oh crap. I quickly shifted with one of my witty comebacks.

"Well, don't I always prepare a fabulous meal for you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised as well. "I don't even like you, so why not make a good dinner for my best friend?" I added. He rose one perfect eyebrow before shrugging.

"So you're going to throw this all away?" He asked, eyeing the plate. I had to hide the devious smile that crept up my face.

"No....I suppose you could have it if you want." I sighed. He smiled, taking "Rose's" seat. My heart raced, as I got nervous and worried.

"This smells good." He noted.

"Mhhmmm..." I couldn't even talk. I just continued with my own food.

It was painful to watch him to say the least. Just watching him eat the food was so funny. I wanted to laugh and at the same time I wanted to trace back time and take it back. But then I would remember how rude he is, and I would want to see him choke on the laxative.

I watched as he chewed over and over again, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head with pleasure. Of course my heart stopped once he stopped chewing. I guess he had found the laxative, but he shrugged and continued to chew. And eventually swallowed water. I just had to hide my smirk throughout the whole dinner. I even had to hide my face, because I would turn a bit pink, or you could see how shaky I was becoming.

Finally after he finished dinner, it was time for phase two. I would get my door back AND embarrass Edward.

"So...." Edward said as he helped me put the dishes away. I felt my palms get sweaty again. I had texted Rose as soon as Edward was done with dinner, it was only time until she called me so we could start our 'pretense'. We had everything according to time and schedule to catch him at the perfect moment.

"So..." I repeated his words, as I washed the plates. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks for the dinner." He finally said. I shrugged.

"It wasn't for you remember?" I asked, biting my lip. I hope he didn't notice the nerves hidden behind my voice. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, and caught him frowning.

"Right." He repeated. I sighed, as I dried my hands and turned to look at him. I didn't want him to start being nice now, because that would just make this harder.

"Edward listen-" I was caught off by the sound of my phone.

_If he wants to rock he rocks_

_If he wants to roll he rolls_

_He can roll with the punches_

_Long as he feels like hes in control_

_If he wants to stay he stays_

_If he wants to go he goes_

_He doesn't care how he gets there_

_Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no_

"I need to get that." I said as I ran into the living room to retrieve my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I heard the footsteps as Edward was right behind me.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Rose?" I asked back. I heard her laugh.

"So the plan is still on, I'm guessing?" She asked. I smirked to myself, before smoothing my face, and voice.

"Oh no Rose that's fine. I'm sure it's no trouble. If you want come right over." I said. She laughed again, at my acting skills.

"Alright, so I'm guessing he's right next to you huh? Did he eat the food?" She asked. Again, I smiled.

"Sorry Rose, but Edward ate your plate." I chuckled freely. Rosalie laughed. I had to answer like this for now, since Edward was right behind me.

"It should take about five minutes for the laxative to work, I'll be there in about ten. That should be enough time for him to put the door in." She said.

"Ok." I said back. Letting her know.

"Well, you could tell him I'm bringing some friends over or something. It will be a huge party!" She said with another laugh.

"Alright, I'm sure Edward won't mind if you bring them over..." I said biting my lip. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I had to take a breather, making sure I didn't let out a nervous laugh. When I was in check, I turned slowly to meet Edward's gaze. He had his hand over his stomach, his eyes looking at the floor. I coughed trying to cover the chuckle escaping my lips.

"Was that Rosalie?" He finally asked. I nodded, unsure if I could speak. I weighed my options. If I did speak, Edward would most likely hear my nervous edge, and then everything will be suspicious, and he will be furious. If I just kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't think anything of it. In fact, he might think I was just mad at him, since I had been avoiding his gaze or any form of conversation with him since he got here. I went with the second one.

"What did she want?" He asked after a moment. I looked away, taking a deep breath to steady any more chuckles that wanted to escape. It came out in a shaky breath, but I kept my voice hard and flat, while my face hid away from him under the curtain of my hair.

"She's coming over with some guys or something like that." I said. "Is that ok?" I finally looked at him as I asked. He was looking away with his brows knitted together.

"Um...sure." He said. "I think I need water." With out another word, he turned his back to me and made his way into the kitchen. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Finally I took my phone out and texted Rose.

**_hey, the laxatives are working fast. When do you think you could be here? _**

I put my phone back in my pocket, putting it on vibrate so that it wouldn't disturb Edward. I listened in on any sounds of gas, or vomiting, or footsteps. There was nothing. Suddenly I felt the vibration in my back pocket, and I took my cell out.

**_I'll be there in about ten minutes. He'll put that door up soon enough. lol. _**

With that I smiled and sat down waiting for Edward to come out of the kitchen. It wasn't long before he came out, looking a little green. I immediately felt horrible with myself, and my eyes widened as I shifted in my seat. What if it did real damage to him? I had a hard time to swallow the lump that was suddenly in my throat.

"So...um...wh-where's Rose?" He stuttered, focusing on the floor. I tried to smile softly.

"She's on her way, just a couple minutes." I said. He nodded, and sat down. His hand was on his stomach. His eyes were closed, and I had to bite my lip. He groaned.

"I need to use the bathroom." He said getting up. He ran towards the bathroom, and I turned in my seat to watch him. I saw as he reached for the door that wasn't there.

"Something wrong honey?" I asked innocently. He groaned.

"I need to put the door up." He said. I tried to hold my chuckle.

"Oh but sweetie, Rose is right down the corner, you won't have time. Just use the bathroom now, I won't look." I said. He popped his head around the door frame for me to see.

"No, Bella...I _need_ the bathroom." He said more urgently. I pretended to be oblivious.

"I don't understand." I said innocently. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God Bella, I have to take a fucking crap!" He exclaimed. I couldn't take it then. I let the smile break through my face. The devious little glint in my eyes. Edward looked up at me, our gazes locking. I smirked.

"Better put that door up."

Bella: 1, Edward: 0.

-:-

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this. Really it means a lot to me, sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. There might have been lots of mistakes in the writing, but oh well. lol. I hope you guys like it, and really THANK YOU ALL! You have no idea how thankful I am for you guys, so again thanks, and happy Thanksgiving! **

**review. =)  
**


	8. Does progress involve killing each other

**Ok, so I know what you guys are thinking. "What the hell happened to Retroninjachick's updates?"**

**Well, you see my little friends, I was on vacation till christmas when I finally got back. And although I had acess to the computer, I didn't have access to _my_ computer where all my files just so happened to be. For that I'm extremely sorry. This was my first christmas away from my parents and family, so I got back before them, hence the missing files issue. I hope you will accept this, and that this will satisfy you for a while. =)**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Please review. MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

* * *

**B.P.O.V**

The war slowly began like that. He knew it was me. He knew as soon as he saw my smirk that it was in fact I who had put something in his food. With that he sought out to get revenge whichever way possible. We pulled worthless and pitiful pranks on each other daily, and it was no surprise that we did so either. It started out with little dumb insults every morning, developing into little pranks. For example, he would put salt in my cereal, something stupid yes...until he one day switched the salt and sugar shakers, and I burned my throat, nearly choking to death.

I got him back for that, putting eggs in his shoes, or ham. It then developed more seriously, like the other day. He put temporary blue dye in my shampoo. It. Was. Not. Funny. Not in the least. That's ok, because I put icy hot on the toilet paper. Needless to say, he didn't go to work that day, spending his time on the couch complaining about ass burn. Muahahaha!

I was becoming evil and conniving. And I liked it. I loved the faces he would make when he would come out of the shower with egg goo instead of shampoo, the angry look in his eye, the set jaw...the pursed lips, and the clenched fists making his muscles flex as well. I bit my lip as I focused more on my papers. I was going over the food list for the party. It was coming soon, and so was Valentines. Great.

One more week until freaking Valentines. Ugh.

"Bella?" I looked up to meet Angie's worried gaze. Her stomach was growing more with each passing day. Angie Jr. Or perhaps it was a Ben Jr.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to do that." She said with amused eyes.

"Yes I do. Have you met Jane?" I asked, my hands flat on the table. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright Mrs. Perfectionist." She sighed. "How about you let me do it?"

"You don't have to do that Ang-"

"But I want to. Besides, I haven't been doing much work here. Go home to your hubby." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even get me started."

-:-

**E.P.O.V**

"Fred has his alibi, but we all know that with Felix on the opposite side, more questions will be asked, so I need you all to be prepared." Carlisle said, staring us each down. I sighed, not interested at all in the case. I gave my opinion, I should have been let go already.

"What about Martinez?" Emmett asked. "I swear that guy has something to do with the murder." Of course Emmett would choose now to be serious. It was always serious when it came to these cases. Carlisle pursed his lips.

"Felix is his lawyer, if you get caught up with that, we'll definitely lose. Our only purpose is to defend Frederick. That's it." Carlisle said with finality. Emmett shut up, and crossed his arms.

"Alright, now I want Garret to take care of this one, he's been doing the research, and he can stay calm and firm around Felix." Carlisle said as his eyes looked at every single person in the room. "Now the judge-"

"Excuse me." Lauren's voice came from the door. Carlisle, a compassionate, kind man, and my own father, looked like he wanted to bitch her out for interrupting. Like I said, this was serious. Even a nice man like him would lose his cool.

"What is it Jessica?" He asked, a bit annoyed. She cleared her throat, her gaze meeting mine for a brief second.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Cullen." She said. The three Cullen's in the room stared at her. Emmett with an amused smile. She finally looked up, her eyes flickering with recognition. "Oh, I mean Edward." She clarified. I waved my hand, and she came over, a bright pink bag in her hand...that looks like...

"Is that Victoria's Secret?" Emmett asked. I think I actually blushed as I shrugged. Lauren placed the bag in front of me, on the table before walking away.

Everyone stared at me in anticipation and curiosity...waiting for me to open the bag. With a sigh, I put my hand out hesitantly, reaching for the opening. I was as confused as them, my heart beating faster than usual.

I pulled out what felt like silky fabric, and my eyes widened as I realized what it was. I cleared my throat nervously, as there was whooping, and cheering and whistling in the background from the fellow coworkers.

The silky, piece of fabric was supposed to be a night gown, and it as well was hot pink. When my hand touched it around, putting it before me for all to see, something fell onto my lap.

"I would want to hit that. Who are you sleeping around with Cullen?" Garret howled with laughter. I ignored him as I picked up the box in my lap.

"_Bella...._" Emmett sang. I turned to glare at him. RETARD! My father was right there! My heart skipped a beat, as Emmett realized his foolish mistake. I could feel my palms sweating.

"Bella?" My father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?" Emmett asked pointing at the box, trying to distract my father. Little did I know that it was better to talk about Bella than to talk about what was in that box.

Thunder beads. Freaking thunder beads. The fucking sex toy.

Bella.

Everyone stayed quiet as they stared at me, looking at the toy in my hand. I cleared my throat, the handcuffs weren't any better, they only made the situation worse.

The only sound was the hard, furious breathing of Carlisle, and Garrett's next word.

"Damn."

-:-

**B.P.O.V**

"Edward?" I called out. I had noticed his car was out front, and I was wondering what on earth he could be doing home. We were supposed to go see Zafrina in about an hour. Maybe that's why he's early. I was also nervous about the "present" I sent him. I stifled a laugh. Thank you Rosalie.

"Yes?" I heard his voice. My heart started racing as I entered the kitchen. He was there, with an apron around his waist as he cooked. I raised my eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. Are guys supposed to look hot in aprons?

"Hey." I heard him say as I looked up from his ass. I had been caught checking him out, and I could tell by the smug smile on his lips. I blushed, and looked away, a normal reaction.

He walked over to me, I could see that from the corner of my eye. He stopped in front of me, bent his head, and pecked me on the lips. I was stunned to say the least. What brought that on? Hey, I wouldn't mind it again.

"Um..." I mentally slapped myself. 'Ummm?' Could I be any dumber?

"I'm making spaghetti." He said with a smile. He was up to something. This I could see. I watched him warily.

"Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly wondering about the "present." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Perfectly fine." He grinned. _Fine you are. _I stared a bit too long at his perfectly plumped lips.

"Alright...I'm going to go take a shower, then we can head out to Zafrina's." I said, still watching him cautiously. He smiled.

"Take your time."

-:-

"Bella are you ready?" Edward called. I pulled the wedgie on my underwear again before pulling my shirt over my head. There was something uncomfortable about my underwear. This had been the third one I tried, until I decided it was probably just me.

"Bella!" He called again.

"Coming!" I shouted back. His impatience was pissing me off. Finally with a huff, and another tug at my lacy panties, I walked out.

-:-

"Are you alright Bella?" Zafrina asked. Edward coughed, stifling a chuckle all the way from the other end of the couch. I shifted in my seat again. My vagina was burning with itch and so was my ass.

What was with my underwear?

"Um..." I said, but kept shifting, the itchiness becoming unbearable. Zafrina fixed the glasses on her nose before taking them off, to study me better.

"Are you...." She trailed off, as I suddenly grinded on the edge of the leather couch. It was unbearable. I had to scratch it, but there was no other way. I wasn't just going to scratch _down there_ in front of them. No way!

"I'm...fine." I said strained. She pursed her lips before continuing.

"So...how have you been doing? I mean there's barely complaints." She said to Edward. Edward's lips were in a straight line, and as I saw his eye twitching I knew why. He was trying not to laugh.

And that's when everything came crashing down on me. I jumped up.

"You son of a bitch! Itching powder?!" I shrieked. I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"Thunder beads?!" He yelled back, all traces of laughter gone. Zafrina looked taken aback as we both stood on our feet.

"You're the one who put salt in the sugar-"

"-You put eggs in my shoe! And-"

"You put blue dye! I had blue hair for a week! You-"

"It was fake dye! You put IcyHot on the toilet paper-"

"Because you put honey in my hand cream bottle-"

"Because you put ham in my socks and-"

"-Hey! I only did that because you put a water balloon in my pillow! You-"

"Oh god Bella! Please. That's not as bad as what you did. I mean seriously? Sex toys? In the middle of a meeting?! That's harsh, and that's why you got this punishment!"

"I only did it because you-"

"Children!" Zafrina shrieked. She had gotten on her feet, standing probably an inch taller than Edward, and her usual calm expression was alert, stressed, and red. Edward and I shrinked back down until our asses landed back on the couch. We stared at our laps, me trying not to grind against the couch again. Zafrina took a couple deep breaths, before putting her glasses on and sitting as well.

"Now that's what I call progress." She said. My head snapped up to look at her along with Edward.

"Are you fucking screwing with me?" I asked. I immediately blushed as she looked at me with disapproval. Hey, I knew I shouldn't have cursed, but she had to be kidding me. What kind of progress is there here? I glanced at Edward, but he was just staring at me, his eyes glazed a bit. I glared at him before looking back at Zafrina.

"No, I'm not. I'm serious. _This, _this _thing_ you guys just did? Yes, that gives us something to actually work with." She said with a serious tone.

Edward and I glanced at each other, and we both had the same thought.

_This bitch is crazy. _


	9. Hello Mrs Cullen

**Well, the bad news is that I finished 'Congratulations' so it's over, the good news is that maybe I'll update my other stories faster. Well, here you go. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**-:-**

**Hello Mrs. Cullen**

**E.P.O.V**

To be honest, I felt a bit bad for putting the itching powder in Bella's underwear. But like I said, I felt just a BIT bad. Then I remember the meeting at work, and anger bubbles in my stomach, and then of course it disappears, and I turn into smiling bastard Edward.

The games I've been playing Bella have really started to get worse, and soon it will no longer be itching powder, or salt, it will be rat poison, and poison Ivy. She won't be putting hams or eggs in my socks and shoes, she'll be putting grenades. I won't be putting blue dye in her shampoo, I'll be putting Nair.

I admit it was fun to play each other, to see how far we could go. It was funny to see her reactions, but is there no limit? At this point I don't think so. That's why it has to stop. Personally if it was with Emmett, I wouldn't stop. I'd keep on fighting. But it wasn't Emmett. It was Bella. And Bella was a clever bitch, and at any moment she could pull one on me so fast and hard, that I'd never get up again.

What if she cuts my balls while I sleep? Or even worse, what if she cuts a hole in my boxers while I sleep, and then when I wake up my balls are frozen from the cold air. Oh no, no, no. I couldn't risk it.

"Hey, bro." Emmett snapped his fingers in front of me. I shook my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you done with that?" He asked, pointing his silver fork at my plate. Emmett is the only man in this firm who eats Chinese food with a fork. Everyone else can use the damn chop sticks but him.

"Here," I said passing my plate to him. Truth be told, I was in no mood to eat.

"What's up with you man? You love your Chinese ever since you fooled around with the Chinese waitress down at the restaurant." He asked, his mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes. He'd never let that go. It was old, I was young, she cooks great that's why I eat it, and she was tight and slick, very enjoyable. Asian isn't exactly my type anyway.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh, I know what it is." He said with that fucking grin. The one that all the bastards wear when they're about to talk about some hot chick with kick ass thighs, and tits. And at the moment, that hot chick just so happened to be Bella.

"Emmett just drop it."

"No. Because I know what it is." He said. I rolled my eyes. "It's Bella isn't it?"

Silence.

"Aha! It is. You hitting that shit, man?" He asked.

Again. Silence. This time the silence was for a different reason.

I was silent because the answer was no. I wasn't hitting that shit. And it frustrated me.

"Well, she must be good, 'cause her friend Rose is a beast." He said, pronouncing "beast" firmly. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before sticking another mouth full of noodles through his lips.

"I don't need to know that Emmett." I said. Sure, Rosalie was hot, but have you seen Bella's lips? Her chest? Her waist? Her hips? Her thighs? Her calves? Her eyes?

Shit, the more I thought of it the more pissed I got with myself. I ruined it. I could have been hitting that shit all I wanted. Well, not really, because she's a stubborn little lady, and tough as fuck, so in all reality, I wouldn't get it that easily. But that didn't matter. We would at least be living in peace. And it's all my fault because of my pride.

That's another thing that was bothering me. It was my pride that got me to all of this, and it's my pride again that's stopping me from admitting the truth: I want Bella.

And that's a bad thing. I've never been exactly the "best" boyfriend. And I've always been very hard about it. It's all about the dip and go. You dip, and then you leave. But this time, I can't leave. And the more I want to stay, the more I want the untamable, the worst it'll be.

And another thing that was bothering me was that I didn't want Bella. I was confused. I was mad at her because of this war thing we had going on, but I wanted her too. But then I didn't want her. And then I do. And then I don't. But then I do.

Did that mean I liked her?

No.

I admired her.

And as fucked up as it sounded, I pretty much just wanted another dip and go.

Because I had dipped that shit one time, and another dip wouldn't hurt.

But if that's two dips, doesn't that break the whole 'dip and go' shit?

See, this is why I hated Bella. She made my brain hurt, as childish as it sounded.

I need a drink.

-:-

"Well, I mean it can't be that bad." Rosalie assured. I glanced her way with disbelief. She didn't meet my gaze.

"Itching powder Rose. In my underwear. In the councilor's office." I said, challenging her to contradict me. She sighed.

"Ok, so it's pretty bad." She admitted. I nodded throwing my purse on the kitchen counter.

The light from the house phone blinked red. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked from behind me. I pointed to the phone. A voice mail message. "Well, check it."She said. I shook my head. I hated Edward, but I wouldn't invade his privacy like that.

"No, Rosalie. I mean, it's Edward's house." I said. She shook her head.

"Bella, it's your house too. Don't you think you have a right?" She asked. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Come on Bells. It's no big deal." I looked at her for a second more. Her blue eyes were excited and mischievous. This is what I loved about Rosalie. She could make me feel good about things I'm not supposed to do.

I sighed in defeat as I pressed the button, wondering who the voice mail could be from. I wondered if maybe it was from some chick he slept with. The anger bubbled inside of my veins, for some unknown reason. I guess I just didn't like the idea of being cheated on. But I knew it wasn't a recent whore, because he's not dumb enough to cheat. He knows I'll find out, and use it against him at court.

Rose squeezed my shoulder, waiting for message. I don't know why, but the excitement of going through Edward's stuff was growing more and more in the pit of my tummy.

"Edward?" It was a female voice. I wanted to growl. "I don't know if you remember your family, but in case you don't….it's your sister you little fucker. I know you've been avoiding the preparations for the wedding. I can understand that. But it's a month away Edward. You can't avoid it forever. And another thing. What the hell in this world are you doing for Valentines? It's today. Mom hasn't even receive a call from you. We are very disappointed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

Rosalie and I looked at each other, because right then, it all clicked.

-:-

**E.P.O.V**

I was tired. My legs were dragging, my hair was disheveled, and I was fighting my eye lids from falling. I was untying my tie as I dragged my feet up the elevator to my apartment.

I could hear tinkling laughter as I dangled my keys.

Wait a minute. I know that laugh.

"Oh he did? Wow." That was Bella's voice. I furrowed my eyebrow and leaned forward until my ear was pressed against the door.

"Oh yes. He was a little artist." Oh shit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Holy fucking shit fucks!

I felt my keys drop to the floor.

"Shit." I muttered as I bent down to pick them up. I had lost all the color on my cheeks, and then it only got worse.

The door flew open. Bella.

She had her hair up in a nice pony tail, exposing her neck, a few strands of hair falling on her face. Her big, doe brown eyes were mischievous, and she held a smirk on her face. She was wearing nice little black dress, leaving little to the imagination, yet somehow it still looked elegant with its simplicity. And she looked delicious. Damn.

"Edward!" She said in a voice dripping with enthusiasm. My parents wouldn't know the difference, but I did. Her enthusiasm was mocking. She laced her fingers through my own, the intimate yet simple touch, brought shock through my fingertips, and a surprised look through my face. I was getting chills. But the good kind, just by that gesture.

"Look who's here!" She said with the "enthusiasm" again. She turned to face my family, and I gulped.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

This is exactly why I should have just dropped the war long ago, and I wanted to kick myself.

"Edward Darling!" My mother called, with pouty lips, and bright green eyes. She came over, wrapping me in her arms, the smell of Coco Channel filling my nose.

"Mother." I said, hugging her back. It had been a while.

I looked a lot like my mom. I have her green eyes, and I pretty much got my hair from her side of the family. Though my bronze hair is more pronounced than her caramel locks. I got my amazing mechanism from my father, though my sharp angles, much like Emmett are from Carlisle too.

Speaking of Carlisle, and Emmett they were there, sitting on my couch, staring at me. And Rosalie just so happened to be seated there too. A smirk on her face. Then, when I looked closer, my heart started beating faster than before. Alice.

Jasper was at her side, holding her hand. The little pixie had her eyes narrowed, and pointed straight at me. Shit.

Did they know?

Did she tell them?

Did Bella say anything? Is she going to?

What about Emmett? Oh god he can be such an idiot sometimes. What if he told?

What about Rosalie? I don't know her very well, but…what if she does tell?

Crap.

"Come on babe. Say hi to everyone." Bella said, with a smirk, gripping my hand harder.

Why is she doing this?

"Hi guys." I muttered.

"Edward." Alice said sternly. My mom gave her a pointed look. "What? He's a horrible brother! First he never calls, or visits. He never answers his phone, and he's been avoiding his baby sister's wedding. And to top it all off, he didn't have the decency to introduce us to his amazing girlfriend." Alice said.

Through the rush and hard words, I almost didn't catch her last word. Girlfriend? She didn't say wife. Somehow that lifted a lot of weight from my shoulders. Bella didn't tell them. Yet.

"Alice-" Bella cut my mom off.

"Actually, that's my fault. I've kind of been keeping him to myself." Bella said with a blush. I gaped at her. Did she just defend me? "Plus, he's been at work lately, and when he's not there, he's with me. I've been putting off meeting you guys from my nerves. You know Edward, he was like 'Baby, you're going to meet my mom,' and I was all like, 'No, I'm nervous.', so yeah. It…it was my fault."

Bella Swan was a horrible liar when she was nervous, and at the moment, she was nervous. But for some reason, my family ate it all up. Maybe it was her innocent eyes. Of course, that's what my mother and sister were sympathizing with. The innocent eyes. They just ate it up like a puppy.

But Emmett, my father, and Jasper…they were too busy checking out her legs, and mesmerized with her chest heaving up and down. Pigs. Rosalie just smirked.

"Oh, honey, it's no big deal. We don't bite now do we?" My mom said wrapping her arm around her shoulder. They were getting along.

"Yeah. By the way, love the shoes." Alice complimented with a wink. Bella had that lovely blush rise up to her cheeks, and I couldn't help but stare.

Then I realized something. They were getting fucking along!

"Oh! Baby, you didn't tell me you painted those." She said pointing at my paintings across the room. I was the one to blush now. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah well,-"

"They're beautiful." She assured, sincerity in her eyes.

"Thanks." I said dryly. I was mad that she invited my parents over, making this more difficult than it should have been. But at the same time, a stranger feeling was bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. She nodded, and put her finger up to the family, asking for an extra minute to excuse us. They nodded.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked when we got out into the hall outside of my apartment. She just laughed, throwing her head back against the wall, as she leaned on it. I stepped in front of her, resting my hand on the side of her head, against the wall. "I'm serious." I hissed. She stopped laughing to look me in the eye.

"Your face was priceless." She chuckled. I ignored that.

"You didn't tell them did you?" I asked. She stopped laughing, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What if I did?" She asked, her chin jutting out. My eyes went from fury to pleading, desperate.

"Please." I said in weak voice. Her eyes softened, as she hesitated.

"No…I didn't." She whispered. I sighed in relief.

"What will it take for you not to tell them?" I asked. She blinked a couple times, her lips opening and closing.

"I want….I want this thing to end." She whispered. "I want you to stop playing pranks on me. I want to actually try to get along. We have four more months to go." She said. It seemed fair enough.

"Deal." I breathed out. She nodded firmly once, the air becoming thick with silence.

"I'm sorry for bringing them here." She said after a couple minutes. I shook my head.

"That's fine. Though I'm mad as hell about it, and I'll probably get you back for it." I said. It was for sure. She chuckled.

"Hit me with your best shot." She shrugged. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Hey guys, we're leaving now." Jasper came out of the apartment, smiling when he saw us together. I dropped my hand from the wall, and Bella leaned off of it, giving him her best smile. He blanked out for a second, before he could speak again. "Um…we're going to the restaurant now." He said. Bella nodded, and walked past him inside.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend." I warned, playfully but seriously. He shook his head with a grin.

"No she's not. I know remember?"

"Yeah, but you're getting married, and if you hurt my sister you'll never pee right again." I warned. He rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Before I could walk behind him my father came out, holding my mom's hand. He gave a firm stare, and then nodded with approval.

"Don't lose her Edward. She's something special."

I couldn't speak, because I didn't know exactly what to say. They were so happy that I was with Bella, but what would happen when we were done with the penalty? Most importantly, how would I feel about it?

"Nice job brother dear. I like her." Alice grinned, before kissing my cheek. "Good to have you back."

I couldn't help but smile. Emmett and Rosalie passed by me, but they were inches apart, and Rosalie was glaring at Emmett. I was somewhat happy that I was reunited with my family, and that everything was happy. But the anger rose again when I realized all the complications this would surely bring.

"Ok I'm ready." Bella said, stepping out with a coat, and purse. I smiled at her, and pointed forward so that we can start walking.

Her fingers laced through mine, and I turned my face to look at her, but she wouldn't meet my gaze, the pink reaching her cheeks and neck.

"We're supposed to look like a couple." She explained in a whisper, pointing forward as Alice turned around to stare at us.

"Hey Edward, why don't you bring Bella to the family dinner next week?" Alice asked.

"Um…" Bella stuttered.

"She'd love to go." I said.

"I would?"

"You would."

"You son of a bitch." She whispered, so that only I could hear.

"My mother is no bitch." I whispered back.

"You're still going to get back at me?" She asked.

"Yep. So watch out."

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. If not, then sorry. Lol. There's a lot of mistakes, considering it was a last minute thing. Oh well. Thank you for reading. :)**


	10. Don't mess with the express

**Alright people, I'm SO sorry for taking FOREVER, and if you're reading my other story, Foundations, then I BEG you to please be patient. I had exams this week, and I've been trying. Please understand that. Alright, well this chapter is alright I guess...the beginning may be a bit rushed but eh. I like it, so I hope you will enjoy it too. I just tried to get it done and still enjoy myself, so give me some credit. lmao. Anywho, thank you for reading, and please enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**-:-**

**E.P.O.V**

I am a clever son of a bitch. I know that. I need to be clever in order to solve cases, I need to be clever in order to outrun Alice, and I need to be clever period.

But for the life of me, I can't come up with one single idea to get back at Bella. Maybe I just don't want to get back at her, maybe I just want to leave it at truce, but with Emmett on my back, always loving a good joke, and Alice calling me every five minutes, I get more and more convinced that I should get back at her.

So I finally decided I would. I searched around the house, looking through her things to find something that I could use against her, but she was clean as a whistle, and the only practical pranks had already been pulled. I needed to get personal.

"Edward, you need to find something that you can actually use against her. Something that will bubble her up, and cause her as much trouble as she started for you." Emmett had said.

I had decided he was right, so at night, as she showered, I searched through her phone--at least that was the plan. She had it on lock, and I couldn't risk asking for the password without raising suspicions, because as much as I hated to admit it….Bella was just too clever for her own damn good.

Then one night, after searching again, I found something very interesting. She had a journal. It was old, I could tell by the leather binding that was just ready to fall apart. The straps were gold, and as I undid them, I began to grow nervous, wondering at what time she would get home.

In the journal there were all types of things. It wasn't a diary, but more as a….story keeper if you will.

There were pictures, beautiful pictures of all kinds. There was one picture of a dock, but it was from far away, the distance showing how narrow the dock was exactly, the sky blue, and all the way at the end of the dock, a small girl stood with a balloon in one hand, her father's hand in the other.

Then there was one of that Angela girl, she was laughing, the background bright as the sun hit her, causing the ends of her hair to be glowing, along with her skin. Her eyes were closed, and she seems to be in some sort grass land, where the grass reached her waist, maybe even higher.

In the same place, there was another picture, this time Angie and Bella. The sun hit them both, Bella's arms extended, as she held the camera, and Angela's cheek pressed to hers, the both girls looking at the camera with smiles, and glowing skin. Bella's smile, plump lips, and shining eyes were so damn beautiful.

Through her eyes I could see all her emotions, from happiness to adoration, and in there sadness. At the same time, I could see the reflection of the camera, and the blue sky, and green grass right in her eyes. It was gorgeous.

I had shaken my head, and put it away. There was another picture of a meadow, the lights shining the right place, the trees….the flowers. It looked like something off a book. It then hit me it was Bella who had taken these pictures, and I honestly couldn't believe it.

She had told me she liked photography once….

I kept looking through the journal, writing appearing on the pages. I settled on one page that held a photograph as well. I didn't see the picture until after I had finished reading the page, and cross outs of Bella's hand writing.

_I honestly though Jacob and I held a chance. I mean, I thought he loved me-_

_I should have known better. He was never satisfied-_

_I should listen to Rosalie, and cut a hole in all his boxers-_

_I need to get over him-_

_But I worked so hard on his party-_

_He's an asshole, and I hope he chokes on his damn tobacco that I hate so much-_

_I'm going to trash his house-_

_I hate him, but I miss him._

I felt bad as I read the notes. She had crossed out every single one until she finally settled on the right words. I sighed, feeling guilty for the poor woman. She tried so hard not to show her true feelings. I flipped the picture over, and all the guiltiness slipped away, being replaced with uncontrollable anger.

In the picture, was Bella, she had one arm extended holding the camera, and the other wrapped around Jacob's neck. She seemed to be sitting on his lap. Her lips were glued to his, and her hair was flowing in the air, the colors fresh. It was in the beach. She was wearing a white tank top, her hair in wild, loose curls, and her cheeks red, her eyelashes causing shadows on her cheeks. He was smiling, his fingers tenderly caressing her locks of hair.

Jacob was tan, he had cropped black hair, a bit tangled in that way that girls call "hot". Ew. He had a muscular face, and I could see through his fingers, and arm, that he was pretty lanky. That's as much as I could say about the bastard.

They looked in love, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it because he lied and dumped her. I just didn't like it at all. But as I looked more closely, there was something off with Bella's face. Something…not happy. Either way, I shook my head at put the picture back.

When it hit me.

What if I were to call Jacob? What if Jacob appeared at the family lunch on Saturday? I ran to the bathroom, grabbed Bella's ring, the one I had put under the cup. I can't believe it's still there. My eyes had fogged over thinking about the fun we had that day, but I shook my head and focused on the plan at hand. I had to find Jacob Black.

-:-

It wasn't hard to find the bastard. When I was younger my mother had me in clubs for society boys. I was in a private school, and the club she had me in, the one when I had to escort preppy bitches to debutants, just so happened to be the one where Jacob Black's name was registered. I quit of course, unlike Jacob. I had wanted out as soon as I hit seventeen.

After my parents let me out of there wing, to make my own money, I decided to give up completely on it. Jacob Black on the other hand, was a social member, and just so happened to be staying at the head quarters for a few tobaccos.

I felt like a stalker, and it was pitiful how much effort I was putting into getting back at Bella. I had never really worked this hard, only she could push me to it.

Sneaking in was simple. I knew people.

It surprised me though, how Jacob didn't marry a debutant, instead he stayed with Bella. Until he dumped her that is.

I walked through the different lounges, trying to find the guy. The bars were full of men in fancy suits, expensive smelling after shaves, and watches that cost more than a house, yet they couldn't care less, even if they didn't use the damn thing for any sort of time. The big, exclusive names of drinks that taste like shit were being called out, and the men in the corner were smoking what they considered "formal cigarettes" over the label.

I had been practically raised against this, yet at the same time, I grew up around it. My parents never liked this, they never liked the clubs, but my mother didn't appreciate the shit people talked. It was only a matter of time until we moved to the small town of Forks. I was surprised I had never seen Bella there, but she had informed me that after her father's death, she moved back to Phoenix. By that time she was a junior, and I hadn't moved to Forks until after graduation. And even then it was only a matter of time until the firm was too much to handle and we had to move back.

Either way, I didn't miss this. I hated it as a matter of fact. Emmett was a joker, acting as if he was actually enjoying himself, throwing jokes, ladies in his arms, as the oblivious bastards laughed, not realizing the joke was on them. Emmett made fun of them to their faces, yet they never actually knew it. They just hung with him for his money, girls, and overall success as an official high society prep boy. This amused Emmett. Me on the other hand, I hated every second of it, and the only friend I actually made was Jasper, and he got out of the club after his first month.

He was too mellow, and with his mother as a hippie rather than a high society, stuck up bitch, he wouldn't last. Of course the comments never made it to his face, and he really could have cared less, but women…women were catty, and the fact that the handsome Jasper Whitlock turned down every debutant those perky-breast women threw at him, made them angry, taking it out on his mother for not wearing anything that had any sort to do with Chanel and Coach. Jasper was considered a rebel, making him "cool" or "in".

He didn't want any of it though, and the only reason he stook around was because of a) his dad, b) he wanted in on the Cullen Law Firm, and c) Mary Alice Cullen, otherwise known as my sister. He was admired for that fact. For the fact that he was strong enough to endure a place that he wanted to burn in the pits of hell, and for wearing clothes he bought in the local stores rather than New York. It was that reason that I hung out with him, and that reason that I didn't break his face when I walked in on him and my sister, topless on the couch in her bedroom one day.

But Jacob Black seemed to be different. He seemed to be one of them. One of the bastards, but from the talk I was currently hearing, he was a smart son of a bitch. I'd see that for myself. I let the voices point me to where Jacob was. The more they talked about him, the more I knew I was farther away. The least they talked, the closer I was. That was a thing with these guys. They were all about talking shit behind the back. And I was right, for I could see the profile of the what I believed to be Jacob right now.

"Jacob Black?" I asked. The man sitting on the couch, turned his head one fraction to the left to glance at me, before going back to his tobacco. Bastard.

"Yeah." He said, disinterested. I got closer, to face him. He looked muscular, and seemed tall. Up close, he was way more different. Of course Bella would go for the dark, tall and handsome crap.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I said, not bothering to reach my hand out. He glanced at me once more, before putting his hand out, instead. Good, he knew I wasn't up for his dumb shit. He knew I was here for a reason and wouldn't bother with manners, or whatnot. He respected that.

"Jacob Black." He said. No shit you dumbfuck. I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, I knew that already." I said. He shrugged.

"What brings you by?" He asked. I hadn't really thought of this part of the plan too well. I was just planning on telling him that Bella was doing fine, trying to feed his fire, and then throw the ring at him, maybe landing it in his eye.

"Well, I just came to tell you about Bella." I said. He froze and stared at me, before fixing his composure.

"I'm not giving her any money." He said. I snorted. Please.

"She doesn't want any money." I said, a bit too harsh. Bella would be fine at the end of the trial, and for the meanwhile, I could support her. He stared at me, interest in his eyes.

"Then what does she want?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I knew his type. Bella complimented him. He wanted to know that she was begging for him. Psh. Yeah right. "She's actually great. I mean she's been doing amazing, in the gallery, with her friends. She's even more into photography. She's wonderful." I said. Jacob looked down, a frown on his lips.

"Oh." He said. "Has she said anything about me?" he asked a bit hesitantly. I thought for a moment. What exactly would be the right answer? I knew he was looking for compliments, but what if I played the guilt card? Or should I get to the point? I chose guilt.

"When you broke up with her….she said she felt she was never enough…you know? I mean, she's a great woman, very strong, but she was hurt." I said, immediately regretting it, once a grin appeared on his lips. Fuck. I should have gone to the point.

"She really misses me then, huh?" He asked. I snorted for affect.

"No, not really. She just missed you, she felt she wasn't enough for you, but now….she's doing great. Really happy, I mean doing things I can't believe she can do if you know what I mean." I said suggestively. His jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed. Maybe I shouldn't have implied that Bella and I were together, even if we really weren't, but either way, his reaction was worth it.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so listen, I just came to give you this." I said, taking the ring from my pocket. "It must have cost you, what? A thousand dollars…either way she wanted to give it away to a pawn shop, but I convinced her not to." I said. He frowned taking it in his palm.

"It was six thousand actually." He said.

"Oh…well, sorry." I shrugged, not at all sorry. He sighed, stuffing it in his pocket. "I thought I'd bring it over since she's not going to need it." I added. He tightened his jaw, twirling the tobacco with his fingertips.

"Is she…I mean….have you heard anything else?" he asked. I had him in the trap. He's starting to think about her, soon he'd want her again, his ego and pride being too much. He wouldn't want Bella, one of the best girlfriend's he had, to be better off without him.

"Yep. She's actually going to hang out in the park down by the Rapid's. Something we're doing with my family." I said, getting up. "You know, she's really happy. Thanks for dumping her." I said the last sentence with a bit too much venom. "I got to know the real her because of that."

As I turned my back to him, I couldn't help but smirk. I got Bella and him at the same time. Now he will be a problem in Bella's life, just like she made my family a problem in my life. But as I thought of it, was it too much to tell him Bella's thoughts? Was it too much to make her seem weak for even the slightest second? Surely she would never want him to hear that she felt she wasn't good enough, but does that mean I crossed the line?

It didn't matter. It was done, and I was walking out the door before Jacob Black could even think of asking me another question.

-:-

"You don't have to grope me Edward, just hold my fucking hand, is that too much for you?" Bella asked, taking a step away from me. I smirked.

"You're the one who got me to do this remember, honey?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I just brought your family into it. You could have easily avoided this lunch." She said.

"Wrong. My family is very tight Bella, I would have had to come even if I was dying of a disease. If you didn't come they would have asked questions…and thanks to you we can't afford those questions now can we?" I asked in a mock voice. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whatever….can you stop sliding your hand towards my ass?" She hissed. I grinned, wrapping my fingers around her own.

"Sorry…those jeans are just so tempting." I said in a sarcastic voice. In all reality they kind of were. They hugged her curves, the color complimented her skin, and the plain white tank top did nothing to make her less tempting. She was so wearing push up today.

"Stop looking at me like that." She muttered.

"Stop wearing push up bras." I retorted.

"Stop getting hard." She snapped back.

"Stop looking at my balls." I answered right back. She huffed and dug her finger nails into my palm. "Honey, I know you like to be rough, but not right now." I said through tight lips as we reached my family. She put on a smile as we approached my mother.

"Bella, how are you?" Esme asked, wrapping her arms around Bella. Bella hugged her back, and I could see her relax, finding comfort in Esme's motherly gesture. I smiled at my mom as she hugged me tightly after releasing Bella.

"Well I'm glad you guys made it just on time, everyone is here." Esme said with a smile. I nodded, noticing my brother in the background balancing a football in his hand, as Jasper was set to catch it.

"Eddie! Bella!" Emmett called. We walked over to them, Bella grabbing my hand. When I gave her a questioning glance, she just pointed to Esme behind us. I nodded in understanding as we made it over to them. Jasper and Emmett ran towards us, a goofy grin on Jasper's face along with Emmett who making no effort in hiding the fact that he was staring at her boobs.

"Hey, hey! Eyes up here." Bella snapped at him. He laughed, and walked over to give her a hug. She was shocked, but hugged him back nonetheless.

"Hey Bella….." Jasper said in a stupid voice with a stupid grin on his face. He looked like a child staring at an older woman with her nipples sticking out, mesmerized by the damn big brown eyes that belonged to Bella. I knew the feeling. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying not to stare too much. I glared at him, and mouthed the word, "Alice" which seemed to get him back to normal.

"Hi…Jasper right?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Umm….yeah." He stuttered. Wait till my sister gets a hold of him. I knew he didn't like Bella in any sort of way, but I mean, even my father for god's sakes was staring at her boobs and legs the other day. Who the hell wouldn't?

"Well, what are you guys doing?" she asked. Emmett grinned mischievously.

"Playing football…it's sticky, and sweaty, and dirty…want to play?" He asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Good to know who the pervert in the family is." She said. Jasper started laughing, as Emmett frowned. He suddenly grinned again.

"Where's Rosalie?" He asked. Bella shrugged.

"At home? Why?" She asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Emmett asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That I invited her."

"Rose is coming?! Oh thank god! I won't be alone!" Bella said in relief. Um, I hope she knew we had to be together today, especially with the family.

"Hold on a second, you do know you and I have to act like a couple right?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but with Rosalie here it would be much easier." She said.

"Not so fast. Rosalie will be with me…her date for the evening." Emmett said. Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"And she allowed that?" She asked. Emmett nodded.

"Yep. So sorry." He said, not at all sorry. Bella sighed frustrated.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. Well fine. I didn't want to hang with her anyway….

"Uncle Edward!" I turned to the voice, grinning as I stared at Anthony running towards me. The kid wasn't actually my nephew, but he was my cousin's son, so that was close enough. How I loved this little kid.

"Hey!" I said, catching him in my arms. The one weak spot I had: kids.

"I got your nose!" he said, putting a grip on my nose. "I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You sure do." I said. "But I got a secret power…" I said. His eyes widened.

"No!"

"Oh yes! I'm going to….tickle you!" I said, suddenly ticking the seven year old. He laughed, trying to get out of my grip.

Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad.

**B.P.O.V**

I watched as the little blue eyed boy laughed at Edward's attacks. It was one of the first times I actually saw a glimpse of a different Edward, an Edward that wasn't an arrogant, rude, and ignorant, smart ass son of a bitch.

He had a smile on his face, a kind one, not the usual know-it-all smirk. His eyes were glistening with humor, childish humor unlike the mocking humor I usually saw. Another thing was the way he picked up the kid, so carefully, and tenderly. I couldn't help but cock my head to the side and watch him in admiration.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Jasper beside me. Jasper laughed.

"He likes kids." Jasper said. I turned to look at him as he went into further explanation. "That Maggie's son, Anthony. Maggie is Edward's cousin, and sometimes Edward would have to watch over him during the parties." Jasper said. "Well, Bella, today it seems it's your turn to help Edward out." He boomed, clapping my back. I rolled my eyes, not at all bothered.

I couldn't say I loved kids, for I was an only child and the closest I'd come to babysitting was Mrs. Carson's Chihuahua down the street. But Anthony looked like a fun kid.

Edward stopped poking around his stomach, and turned to me, the smile still visible in his face.

"Alright Anthony, this is Bella, Bella meet Anthony." Edward said, holding his hand. Anthony looked me up and down before turning to Edward.

"She's really pretty!" He whispered loud enough for us all to hear. I blushed, looking down at my shoes.

It was nice to receive a compliment from the kid, and he was certainly adorable. Edward chuckled, bending down to his knees and kneeling next to Anthony.

He whispered something in his ear, something I couldn't hear. I could see Anthony's eyes widened, and an angry pout forming on his lips.

"Why are you being mean to my Uncle Edward?" He demanded. I gaped at him. Wait, what? Rewind! Me? Being mean to Edward? Ok, listen here little man, I am not-

"Yeah Bella why are you being mean to me?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. I glared at him, before bending down at eye level to Anthony.

"Sweetie, I'm not being mean to your uncle, he's just a big goof ball." I explained. He laughed.

"I know." He said. I smiled ruffling his hair, obviously forgiven for the crime I'd never fulfilled.

"So Bella, are you going to come hang with me and Anthony or are you too cool for that?" Edward teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I'll join the fun." I said.

He grinned, before turning to wave at Emmett and Jasper.

"Alright then, all aboard the fun express!" He exclaimed.

-:-

**E.P.O.V**

I could see her staring at me from the corner of my eye, and amused smile on her lips.

"The 'Fun Express'?" She asked. I pointed my finger at her.

"Don't mess with the express Bella. It's serious." I warned. She threw her head back and laughed, as we walked towards the lake. I could see Anthony slip his hand into hers, making her smile down at him. At least she's not some big kid hater, who is disgusted by the little munchkins.

"Alright so what first?" She asked. I glanced at Anthony. Usually he said what he wanted to do, and I would just follow around.

"The balloons!" He said, pulling Bella towards some freaky clown holding animal balloons. I chuckled running right after them.

"Alright young man, which one would you like?" he asked. Oh god, he looked like a potential pedophile. He glanced at Bella, giving her a wink, making her shudder.

Damn clown.

"Um…..I want….the…..the…..um….the…." Anthony shifted, looking through all the different colors of possible balloons. To be honest, I understood the confusion and the want for all kinds of animals, but the clown looked about ready to smack him if he didn't choose soon.

"Make your mind up kid." The clown muttered. I glared at him, placing my hands on Anthony's shoulders.

"Alright, how about the dog?" I asked, pointing to a blue thing that wasn't even remotely close to a dog. It looked more like a discombobulated dildo.

"That's actually an elephant." The clown corrected. Oops. Oh well. Bella giggled next to me, bending down next to Anthony.

"Alright kiddo' how about we just take the dog?" She asked, smiling at him. He grinned back.

"Ok." He said. Bella smiled at the clown, and pointed to the dog/elephant, to which the guy just said, "How about a free balloon for your number?" to which Bella just said, "I'm gay." To which Anthony asked, "What's gay?"

All resulting in an explosive of laughs from me and Bella, as we ran with Anthony in tow to some benches seated in front of the lake.

Bella calmed down a bit, her chest still heaving up and down, and her breathing coming in and out in gasps as she tried to control herself. I just chuckled.

"That's not that funny." She said.

"Yes it is, because you're laughing." I said still chuckling.

"Shut up." She laughed. I leaned back and sighed, staring at all the passing bodies, Anthony sitting between us, and still confused.

"I want to go to the pony rides." He said suddenly. I looked at him with a face.

"Are you sure you won't run away this time?" I asked. He nodded, sticking his pinky out and hooking it to mine.

"I promise." He said. I sighed.

"Alright let's go." After the last pony bit him, he never gets on. Bella looked confused as she stood.

"What happened last time?" she asked.

"Long story."

-:-

The day had thankfully been blissful. Bella had played with Anthony, taking him on the pony ride, nearly getting kicked by the pony himself. She bought him ice cream, insisting that I put my money away, she had also played with him in the playground even though she was terrified of the wooden bridge that was five feet off the ground, and too weak to support her weight, yet she went on it with him.

She also helped him throw seeds to the ducks, and then we all sat down on the grass, and pointed out different clouds. I was really growing more fond to her by the minute, and every once and a while I would catch her staring at me, or she'd catch me, her cheeks would turn red, and she'd look away. We even held hands as we walked around the park, the point being to look like a couple. At least, that was my excuse.

Finally after an hour of just us and some fun conversations, we headed back to the family. Just in time Alice had been trying to work a camera that Jasper bought for her. Bella recognized it immediately.

"Is that the EOS 5D Mark II?" She had asked. Alice looked at her like she was crazy.

"Umm…I don't speak camera…" Alice laughed. Bella blushed shaking her head.

"Sorry, I just…I mean…where did you get that?" She asked. Alice looked her up and down.

"You've seen this before?" She asked. Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"I wanted one back then, but I never got it…too expensive." She shrugged. Alice smiled.

"Oh well, Jasper gave it to me, though I have no idea where the on button even is." Alice laughed. Bella chuckled, reaching over to her.

"Here." She said, helping her.

"Oh! Thanks." Alice beamed.

"You're welcome." Bella replied, eyeing the camera with longing. An idea had occurred to me then.

"Hey Alice, why don't you let Bella borrow the camera for the day?" I asked. Alice shrugged, while Bella shook her head.

"No, no, I couldn't, I-"

"It's no big deal, in fact I think it's a wonderful idea." Alice grinned. "Here, have fun." And with that, she had turned away, giving Bella a sort of power I hadn't realized she had.

We took at least three hundred photos of pure nothing. They were ridiculous. She would just take a picture of a tree branch, or of me when I wasn't even looking. She took millions of pictures of just my family, and when they weren't paying attention. When I had asked her why she had said, "Pictures are supposed to catch moments. What's the point in taking a picture of someone is told to be smiling? What story does that tell? If the person was actually angry, or in the middle of a game with hard concentration, what would be the point in telling them to smile? Then it'd be a lie, rather than just the 'moment'. Haven't you ever heard of Kodak Moments?" Bella asked. I had rolled my eyes.

"That's a Canon." I contradicted, pointing to the camera.

"It's a figure of speech Edward, and besides, people come out better when they're caught off guard. You capture the real essence." She said. I had just shaken my head, and let her be.

That's how we found ourselves strolling along the park, shoulders bumping and brushing every once in a while.

"So, look…if you really love photography, why don't you just go for it instead?" I finally asked.

I had been dying to know especially when I found the pictures in her journal, and fortunately I had time to ask her. I had seen the way her eyes sparkled when she held the camera, and the way she would smile at the most stupid thing and snap a shot. So why didn't she go for it if she was passionate?

The answer came to mind quickly. "The same reason you haven't quit the firm to do your 'passionate' thing called art." I thought to myself.

She shrugged, her fingers pressing buttons on the camera.

"You know why." She said.

Yes, I do.

"Yes, to pay bills and all that boring stuff, but you could make tons with your photography." I said, nudging her shoulder with mine. She giggled.

"I need a starting foundation, which I can't afford at the moment. That's why I need that money from Vegas remember?" She said, tapping my temple. I laughed, brushing her hand away. "Besides, 'Mister Arts and Crafts', if I don't recall too well, you yourself have yet to give in your late notice papers, and switch the briefcase for a paintbrush."

Damn she was quick.

I pursed my lips, looking forward as we continued our walk. I didn't exactly know how to answer that.

"Well, if I quit, money I invested to help my father will be lost, and all of my shit is paid with that money. I'd have to have a real, good, reliable foundation, to make art. It'd be tough to sell, and with the time that will pass I'd become poor, a hobo without any money to pay his own bills, let alone a bag of chips." I said, bringing my hand to my heart. She laughed, throwing her head back. After a moment she finally looked up at me.

"Alright, alright, you got me there, but if that were to happen—which I highly doubt, considering your art is amazing, and you can charm your way into anything, -- you could always go to your mom and dad." She said, stopping to face me.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"My father will never let me back into his life for doing a foolish thing such as throwing away a promising career for something as gay as finger painting." I said with a serious face. Bella looked shocked for a moment, not comprehending that the sweet man she had met the other night was capable of doing such a thing. The corner of my mouth twitched and she cracked a smile.

"You're so full of shit." She grinned, continuing the walk. I followed along beside her. "But seriously, why not? They'd help right?" she asked.

"They would, but I wouldn't ask. Why make them pay for something that was my choice?" I shrugged. She stared at me for a moment, but I refused to look at her after admitting something so pansy. It was a while until I felt her gaze leave me.

"Alright, I'll give you that much." She said. I was grateful that she dropped it, but at the same time I was curious. Bella knew a lot about my family, that was for sure, but I knew nothing besides that her mother and father split, he died, and her mom's in Phoenix. Other than that, her mom could be a serial killer for all I knew.

"Bella, what's your mom like?" I asked. She stared at me a bit surprised, before shaking her head, fiddling with the large camera in her hands.

"Well…she's like me, I guess." She mumbled.

"Come on, you got to give me more than that." I said. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, my mother is…she's a child. Basically, and as harsh as it is that's the only way to put it." She laughed. "I mean, I've had to take care of her for so many years, and always having to lie to her about what was going on in my life, like when I made out for the first time and ended up without a top, and just the whole prospect of a sister/mother to me wasn't what I wanted. So when I moved up with Charlie it was a complete refreshing change. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't like my mom, I love her, she's my best friend, but I needed someone who wasn't always trying to dig stuff up that wasn't there. I guess it helped that she was such a kid." She mumbled the last sentence to herself.

I didn't know which part to focus on. The part that her mother acted more like a gossiping best friend, or the part where she got some guy to touch her tits. You decide.

Either way, all I could do was open and close my mouth, until I finally just settled for laughing. Bella blushed, staring at me from the corner of her eye.

"What?" She asked. I shook my head, suddenly finding the urge to pee. I shouldn't have drank so much lemonade.

"I need to use the bathroom." I told her. She looked around.

"Um…where?" She asked. I pointed toward the bathroom buildings.

"Over there, you can just wait for me outside." I said, suddenly really needing to use it. She sighed, and followed after me as I made it on time.

"I'll be right back." I told her before running inside.

As I opened the stall, a thought suddenly occurred to me.

Where was Jacob?

-:-

**B.P.O.V**

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Edward to come out, as I played with the buttons on the camera. Looking through the shots. I couldn't help but laugh at some of them. They really did come out great. I was going to do a whole scrap book on them.

I laughed as I stopped by one of Edward. He had been drinking lemonade, probably the cause for his sudden toilet necessity, and he hadn't been looking at me when he sneeze at the same time, making splashes of the lemonade everywhere. His face was hilarious but with just the right light, and the little lemonade crystals surrounding him, it looked like something that I could put in a frame.

Which I would.

"Oh god," I muttered to myself, still laughing at some more pictures of Alice bickering at Emmett, and Jasper.

As I continued through the pictures, I could hear the footsteps of the people walking past me, and near me, but I didn't bother looking up. That is until my name was called by someone whose voice made my skin crawl with new hatred.

"Bella?" Jacob Fucking Black.

**J.P.O.V**

The lady and her granddaughter kept throwing glanced at me, which they considered inconspicuous. It was quite cute. The granddaughter was no older than 20, and her lusty looks weren't at all missed by me. I smirked. I would have tapped that. But at the moment I was trying to look casual, yet at the same time, I was looking for the brunette whom I had dumped no longer than one month ago.

Isabella Marie Swan. Inspiring artist, working at a gallery, with some girl whose name I never bothered to remember. She liked to be taken soft and slow in bed, she liked me to gently hold her hand, and she loved to see me happy when she cooked. She wore strictly business clothing, she was smart, pretty, and her favorite color was yellow. Right? Those were the things she liked, weren't they? Either way she loved me, and I had a huge thing for her.

When I proposed to her it was because I was certain that I could be happy with her. That she'd be different somehow, but I just grew bored with her lifestyle. I mean art? Why would she want to be an artist? I've never even seen her paint. And those grey suits? I don't think she's ever worn anything that wasn't black, grey, or any shade pertaining to the two.

It was just so boring.

Of course, there were times when she was fun, and so sweet, and so damn hot, and just amazing. That's what kept me around. But then after I slept with some chick from a bar the day before my birthday, I realized I didn't want any of that. Jacob Black was kept in no leash from no one.

So I broke it off. Maybe in front of everyone when she was only trying to give me a party wasn't the best idea. That Rose friend of hers, the one with the great tits looked like she was ready to kill me…. Either way, I knew we'd part ways, and that I'd never hear from her. It didn't matter because it was over.

Of course what I didn't expect was when that Cullen guy came to me and practically threw the ring at my head. I had heard stuff about him. How him and Whitlock and his brother were legends to the club, how they quit. How he was successful with money, ladies, and life period. I had no competition with him of course, until he came by and talked to me about Bella. He had a thing with her. I could see that easily.

So that really got me to think. I have everything he has. Money, sex, girls, friends, the career. But he might just have Bella now. How could Bella just get over me so quickly? Did that mean she just wanted me to break it off with her before? Then he said that she had been hurt and she thought she was never good enough for me.

So if that's so, she did care about me. But am I so worthless to her that she could get over me in just a month and find some great new guy? Cullen had something I didn't. At least not yet. He had Bella.

That and I started to regret my decision of leaving her. I felt guilty about it, and in all honesty I didn't want her to just be able to get over me with a snap of her fingers. That wasn't fair shit at all.

So I took Cullen's directions and went off to see her. Surely he would be with her.

I took my eyes off of the granddaughter and continued my search.

Hot blonde…

Redhead with nice boobs….

Latin girl…ooh my favorite. They always have a good ass.

Hmm…not bad today.

Yum, a punk chick. She was looking at me with a look of pure disgust and anger, but deep within her black orbs I could see desire. I smirked. My favorite.

Then my eyes laid on a very good piece of fine ass.

Brown locks, wild and loose. Someone's hands have definitely been in those wild strands. Porcelain skin that made you just want to lick it right off, and a body to die for. I could make out the perfect breasts through the thin white tank top. She was most definitely wearing a push up. Her jeans hugged her waist just perfectly, her ass outlined amazingly, and her legs beautiful as the jeans stayed tight all the way down to her ankles. Very long legs, very tight skinny jeans. Skinny jeans equal youth, youth equals young girl, and young girl equals lots of fun. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

I finally looked up to see her profile. Perfect nose, cute as a button, pink cheeks, and eyelashes for miles casting shadows on her cheeks. Then she had those luscious lips that were so plump and pink. Talk about gorgeous. The gods surely heard my prayers.

She didn't look up though, she was looking through some camera. A very professional looking camera. Ah, so she's deep too. Perfect. Yes, I've been blessed today.

Before I could make another move, I saw her laugh, a familiar smile appearing on her face. The sound was strangely familiar too. A bit off key, and dorky, but still nice over all. Wait a minute…

"Oh god." She muttered to herself. I all but gasped.

"Bella?" Holy fucking shit bombs. No. No. No. No. No.

So that's why the bastard has a thing for her! No wonder he likes her! Since when did she get like this? Is this the result of being without me? She's actually better off without me?

I refused to believe it but it was just fact.

She looked up at me, her shoulders suddenly tense, and a glared plastered on her face along with panic. I shifted from foot to foot. What was I going to tell her again?

"Um…Hi." I said, awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Well, hello to you too.

"Um…you know I was just over with some buddies of mine." Lie. I never even came to this part of town.

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving, holding camera tightly in one hand as she crossed her arms over her chest. This would be difficult.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pretending I had no clue.

"I'm here with my fi-I mean my boyfriend." She stuttered. She was going to say something else. But I ignored that due to the fact that my fists were clenching at the word "boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?" I asked, angry and shocked. She jutted her chin out stubbornly, another thing I remembered about Bella.

"Yes." She said.

"Well that was quick." I said. She snorted.

"Whatever, anything else you want to say?" She asked. I knew I had about three seconds to say something that was non-stupid. But before I could open my mouth, he stepped out towards her.

"Hey sorry-" he stopped short when he saw me. "Who are you?" he asked, a bit curious. He was good. He probably knew I was coming. Now I could choose to either get him in trouble by saying we'd met before and that he told me to come, to which in fact he didn't and she was likely to believe him, and then I'd look like a stalker, or I could shut my mouth up and play along. I almost chose the first one when his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as she subconsciously, and almost instinctively leaned on his side.

I glared at him before shrugging. "I'm Jacob Black, Bella's ex." I said. As I said it I couldn't help but think how much of an asshole I looked like. I was humiliating myself by falling into his fucking trap and coming. Clever son of a bitch.

"Alright, well we'll be going now." He said, with a final glare. Whatever happened today must have changed his mind completely about me, and he was just full on hating me now. Bella threw me one last glare herself, before wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked off.

I hated seeing them together, and I hated seeing her happy with someone that wasn't me.

I'll tell you one thing though…I won't give up.

Jacob Black just does not give up.

-:-

**Oh yes, some little Jacob loving...and hating. lol. Tell me what you thought, and review please. :)**


	11. How do you get along with an asshole?

**Hello people, sorry it took forever, and please don't eat me. lol. This is dedicated to my wonderful cousin Vivi, and it's made for your enjoyment because I know you guys wanted nice fluff, and not "I-want-to-kill-you-while-i-makeout-with-you" hardcore fluff. hehe. Well, it's not that good, but have fun, it shows development in their relationship. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything pertaining to the movie "What Happens in Vegas" **

**-:-**

**B.P.O.V**

Alright, let's say that you loved someone, and let's say that someone crushed your heart after you broke your ass trying to make him fucking happy. Let's say you left off to do something for yourself, something daring. Let's say you went with your wild best friend, and got so daring that you got…married? Let's say that you won a lot of money with your new hubby, and let's say you hate each other's guts, and let's say you're pulling…I don't know…pranks? Let's say you might actually like your new hubby though…and let's say that just when you think things are going back to normal, well as normal as it gets….your no-good-for-nothing-douche ex-fiancé shows up. What would you do?

I have no idea what to do. There were many possibilities and options of course, but would any of them really work? During the rest of the walk back to Edward's family, I had started to count down my options.

Option number one: I could run away, and leave Edward with the money.

My answer: Absolutely not.

Option number two: I could just ignore Jacob.

My answer: It was possible, but least likely, due to the fact that Jacob would most likely be popping out more in my life than usual. I just had to have a plan.

Option number three: Make a fucking plan.

My answer: Too much thinking, but might be necessary.

Option number four: Forget it, and enjoy Edward's comfortable, strong arm around your shoulder.

My answer: Hell yes.

It's no surprise I went with four, though I still couldn't shake the shock off.

"Oh my god Edward, is Bella alright? She looks like she's seen a ghost." Alice said, suddenly at my side. I hadn't even realized we had made it to the picnic already. I smiled at her, trying to get out of my trance.

"I'm fine." I assured. Edward gave Alice a warning look, which I decided to act oblivious towards to, and I just simply kept the fake smile on my face. Technically I hadn't seen a ghost…I saw fucking Jacob Black which was much worse.

"Alright….well, I'm going to go help Esme get all the food out." Alice said, giving me another curious glance. I nodded, praying she'd just drop it and leave. She did.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked beside me. I sighed, shaking my head. He let his arm drop from my shoulder as he turned to stare at me.

"So that's Jacob." He said. I nodded, pressing my palms into my eyes. "What was he doing here?" he asked curious, eagerly. "What did he say?" he asked. "Did you tell him we were married?"

"Edward. I didn't say anything. As far as Jacob is concerned, you're my boyfriend." I said, finally looking up at him. He paused for a moment, thinking. What the hell did he have to think about? Finally he smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said, and he sounded like he meant it. For what he was sorry, I didn't know.

"It doesn't matter." I said, waving my hand. Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Would he….would he start bugging you?" he asked softly. I nodded, with a sigh, knowing very well that Jacob would indeed bug me to no end. I just needed to find out what he wanted and hope we could work something out. What was his motive? His goal? Surely after saying I was with Edward, it only made it worse….it fired his engine. But what could he want?

"Jacob is the type of guy that goes for what he wants. I just have to find out what that is." I explained. Edward nodded, looking away from me. I knew this was making us both uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject. "Hey, want to see the pictures I took?" I asked, a bit of excitement bubbling up in my stomach.

He grinned, and shrugged. I took the camera, turning it on, and pressing buttons until I could see all the pictures I had taken. Edward took a step closer to me, our shoulders pressing together and his head—thanks to his height—blocked out the sun. He pressed a hand to the small of my back, scooting closer, to get a better look. I could smell him, and that fact made my breathing come in faster. He smelled really good. I had noticed before, but it was _really_ good.

The close proximity barely let me focus on the pictures I was flipping through. I just kept pressing the next button after a couple seconds. As I kept going with the mindless pattern, I felt his warm finger pause on mine, his hand wrapping around my own.

"Woah." He breathed. I blinked a couple times to actually look at the picture. It was him and Anthony. They had been playing around with some ball they found, and the sun was hitting the right spot, the grass a bright green just like his sparkling eyes. It looked like something off a magazine. Because he was in it.

"Yeah….it's just…you know…you guys were playing and—" he cut me off by putting a hand on my mouth.

"You were right, they come out better when you're not paying attention." He said, his breath hit my face. I nodded, my eyes glued to the green patterns that were formed in his eyes. I didn't exactly know what was going on except that everything I had been currently worried about was gone out of my head, and that his hand had moved from my mouth to the side of my neck, and his face was coming closer to mine, his eyes searching through my own.

Then he kissed me.

It wasn't like the teasing, hate-full, fire-filled, heated kisses we had had before. This one was soft. And I didn't know whether to like it or not.

His lips were soft against my own, pressing teasing pecks, until I just felt my free hand lifting up to his hair, running my hand through it, something I hadn't realized I had been dying to do. His other hand went to my waist, bringing me closer to him, and I stood on my toes, trying to press myself as much as I could as our lips started moving together. Finally we pulled away to breathe.

"Umm…." Was all that came out my mouth. He looked a bit surprised, but gave me that damn smile I thought was hot yet stupid. I smiled back, and pulled away, leaving an arms distance between us. Before he could say something else, Emmett said it instead.

"Hey, instead of making out with your 'girlfriend', can you grow some balls and come play?" Classic Emmett of course.

"I'm going!" Edward yelled back over his shoulder. He sighed finally looking at me. "I…better….you know…before…"

"Yeah, of course." I shrugged. He smiled, looking hesitant for a moment before shaking his head and running off.

I sighed in frustration. I was frustrated and confused. I didn't know what to think of Edward at this point, much less his kisses. I mean, I loved kissing Edward, but that sounded so weird, so wrong….yet so right. It was…..confusing.

I decided it was in my best interest to just act like nothing happened and go back to checking pictures.

With every photograph that passed through the screen, I lost more and more interest. I wanted so badly to just look up and see what he was doing. But I struggled, not sure that I should. Something was happening, and I had no clue what the hell that was. But I wasn't sure if I would love it, or hate it.

And as much as I told myself not to, I did. I glanced up.

He was already looking at me from across the field, his forehead covered with sweat. A slow smile spread over his lips as he waved at me. I let a breath out, like if it was knocked out of me and I waved back with a slight smile.

Then he grinned and went back to the game. I sighed, my brow furrowing.

What the hell was going on? Why the sudden change of heart?

I didn't know.

-:-

Rosalie had arrived not too long after my mental breakdown of confusion. We had then sat down to eat, the boys being the first to attack the ribs. Edward has a lot of cousins. Enough said.

Esme was a saint, completely kind to me, asking me questions of my past, even though they were extremely boring, she paid attention, looking with real interest. She kept giving Edward and me glances every time our shoulders would bump and we look at each other. She had this look on her face, like if she actually thought we were in love. It broke my heart to think that I was lying to her, and it made me feel even more guilty that I called her in the first place and caused so much trouble for Edward. How would Esme feel when Edward and I were done, and he quit the firm with a sudden 1.5 million in his pocket?

I had tried to not think about it every time I looked at her. Finally after the lunch the boys went back to their game and the women decided to just sit around in chairs and watch them.

"You know Esme, Carlisle and you are still really young looking." Rosalie said. She had taken a liking to Esme, and Esme a liking to her.

"Thanks hun, he's very….young indeed." Esme giggled, making Rosalie go into hysterics and Alice cover her ears.

"I don't want to hear this mother." Alice complained. Esme chuckled and patted Alice's knee.

"Alright, alright." Esme said, then winked at Rosalie. "So, I hear my boy Emmett has a thing for you." Esme told her. Rose snorted.

"With all do respect Esme, Emmett just….we're not on the same page." Rose said. She was holding back. I knew that Rose had a thing for him. While she might have acted like she hated him, I knew deep inside she had something for him. Her eyes looked towards the giant as he took his shirt off, swiping his forehead, his eyes fixated on the ball.

Right then all the men took their shirts off, and I swear to god it was like that AXE commercial with the football players only better. My eyes were glued to the indents and curves of Edward's abs, as the sweat and dirt dripped down it, almost like slow motion.

"Wow." I breathed out. I felt embarrassed for looking, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly I was brought out of my daydream when I heard a slap followed by an "Ow!"

Edward was glaring at one of his cousins, his eyes narrowed. He then yelled something that had my eyes widening by the second.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend like that!"

-:-

After the picnic, and my goodbyes to everyone, we had decided to just stay home and relax after the big afternoon we had spent together.

He had barely spoken in the car. It was very weird. We were usually bickering, or sometimes even just talking, but silence…that was never really an option.

Either way, I made it home, and went straight to the bathroom. He had even let me go first, without a word.

After my shower, he had gone to take one too, so I just put on some shorts, and a tank top, grabbed my fuzzy slippers, a blanket and a bucket of Ben and Jerry. I had no clue why, but I just felt the need to go watch some T.V and just…..sit there.

Ever since I moved in here I had been so difficult and strict about my schedule due to Edward's pmsing mood swings, but now…I wasn't sure about anything. So here I am, sitting on the couch staring at nothing, the T.V off instead of on, and a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

I heard a chuckle from afar.

"You know, the T.V should be on." He mused. I took the spoon out of my mouth and stabbed it into the ice cream.

"He speaks." I mumbled. I saw him frown from the corner of my eye. What was he going to do? I contemplated in my head as I realized he obviously wasn't going to make a move. I'd have to make it. I sighed. "Are you going to join me or not?" I asked, a bit teasing and harsh at the same time. His eyes were hesitant for a moment, before he walked away. I frowned, my heart sinking as I realized he might just be rejecting me. But a smile appeared on my lips as he quickly appeared from the kitchen, a spoon in hand.

"Move over." He said, taking the seat next to me. I grinned, throwing one side of my blanket to him. He wrapped it around him, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. I could suddenly feel the heat radiating off his body inside the blanket. He grabbed the bucket of ice cream and put it on his lap. I rolled my eyes, reaching my hand out and taking a spoon full.

"Alright, so what are we watching?" he asked, grabbing the remote. I shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

"Um…how about Saw, the first one?" He suggested. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok, now that's just the whole cheesy, get-the-girl-to-cuddle-you move all guys pull." I said. He looked down.

"Who said I wanted to cuddle you?" He mumbled. I frowned. It stung a bit. It let me know that something was wrong, because knowing him he would have pulled some stupid witty and perverted response….but he didn't. I moved a bit away from him, my cheeks burning.

"Pick whatever you want." I murmured, my voice suddenly a bit too hard, and my eyes not meeting him. I could sense him staring at me, but I didn't dare look. He shook his head, throwing the remote on my lap.

"No, you pick." He sighed. I stared at him with shock. This was not something Edward would have done, but the sad look in his eyes and the smile were enough to get me to pick the remote up, slowly though, and change the channel. I settled for Rush Hour 3, seeing as it was something we'd both like, and it wasn't some cheesy romance crap, or some scary ass movie shit either.

A couple minutes into the movie and we were already laughing, and I had moved closer to Edward.

Ten minutes later, and my shoulder was pressed against his.

Fifteen more minutes later and my head was resting on his shoulder.

Twenty minutes more and I had just settled for resting my head on his lap.

After five minutes, he had finally rested his arm on my stomach, smiling down at me. Which I blushed to.

Ten minute later, and we were laughing our asses off, just talking like we'd never talked before. I mean actually communicating.

"That guy is hilarious." Edward said, his fingers tracing patterns on my tummy. I felt all warm there.

"Oh god I love this movie." I said back happily. He grinned. "Jackie Chan isn't all that great of an actor though…"I said biting my lip, expecting him to disagree. He actually smiled, relief in his eyes.

"Finally, someone that agrees with me." He said. I grinned and put my attention back to the movie.

After a couple more minutes, he had actually started playing with my hair, his fingers knotting in the wild curls. I could feel my breathing deepening. I loved it when they played with my hair, it felt so nice, and the rhythm he was using was heavenly.

I could feel my chest rising and falling, and I knew that soon I'd be falling asleep. I fought to keep my eyes open, because I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable, but when I turned in his lap, slightly to look at him, he had his head tipped back on the couch, his lips slightly open and his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. I smiled to myself, thinking that if I just so happened to have fallen asleep there would be no harm done.

So with that I turned completely, pressing my lips into his stomach, much to my pleasure, and closing my eyes.

I slept very well that night.


	12. PISSED AND FUCKING ANGRY!

**Alright, so I know I haven't updated since forever, but I have not because I've been stuck. Today I finally get the perfect idea, write it down, and it comes out beautifully, and perfect, and then, I take a shower, and don't save it, I just switch the user tabs. When I come back, my mother is using my computer. I walk around the house, watch some tv. I get back and the computer is off and my mom is in the living room. I am EXTREMELY upset right now, because I lost EVERYTHING I wrote, and it took me effort, and I'm on PMS right now, so on top of that I'm emotional and crying like a fucking baby, and I won't update because I'm stubborn and can't remember shit, and I'm just PISSED. I'm so angry because I worked SO hard, and my Microsoft doesn't even have that recovery option! UGH!!!!!!!! MY MOM JUST TURNED OFF THE COMPUTER!! I LOST EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So once again I'm sorry, but right now, i won't be updating for a while. Thank my mother. **

**Sorry. **

**Pissed, angry, and crying and pouting and shouting, **

**RetroFuckingNijachick. **


	13. Those sleazy men and cheesy lights

**Alright, so here is my update...FINALLY. lol. This is pretty brief, but eh. I needed to update. I think I've lost my touch, but whatever, hopefully you guys can enjoy this one too. Sorry for taking forever but Fanfiction has been acting up and it wouldn't let me sign in. Anywho, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Two things seemed to wake me up. One was the smell of coffee surrounding my space, and the other was the loss presence of a warm body. I slowly opened my lids, my neck hurting from the uncomfortable position I fell asleep in. Although the pain, I must admit that I had an amazing sleep last night. I popped one eye opened, stretching my legs, curling my toes and flopping around realizing that I was a bit more comfortable now.

Edward was missing.

This made both my eyes pop wide open as I inspected the room. Where'd he go? I sat up, yawning, and rubbing my eyes, my muscles sore. I stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Morning." I squealed in surprise, falling off the couch and onto the floor with an 'oomph'. I heard Edward chuckle as he quickly ran over to me. "Are you ok?" he asked, lifting me up by the elbows. I blushed, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm fine." I muttered blowing away a piece of hair from my face with a huff. He gave me this smile that I've been noticing a lot more lately. It's a bit lopsided, but it kind of gives him these slight dimples, and although it looks a bit goofy, it's incredibly hot, and adorable. Is that possible?

"Are you sure?" he asked, still not convinced as he steadied me, his grip firmly on my elbows. I nodded, standing up straighter.

"You just scared me is all." I gasped out, my heart still beating fast. He smiled, and rubbed his neck once he let me go.

"Yeah, I woke up earlier, and you were still on my lap so I went and started some coffee." He said. "I poured some for you in a mug." I eyed him warily.

"You made me coffee?" I asked. Did this mean things were actually going to be better now? Were we done with the fights?

"Yeah…." He said, still not seeing what the problem with that was. I stared at him; trying to read his expression….he was just confused. "It's on the counter." He said pointing at the kitchen. I stared him down.

"Thank you?" I said but it came out as a question.

"You're welcome." He grinned. I gazed at him a couple more minutes before finally walking off to the kitchen, slowly, cautiously, still thrown off by his sudden hospitality. Yesterday he had surprised me a lot with the remote and the cuddling and all that, but now….it was just weird.

I scratched my head as I stepped into the aroma of coffee surrounding the kitchen space. I reached for the yellow mug on the counter, leaning against it as I poured some cream and sugar in it from the top counter. After much time in the house, I finally knew my way around well enough to know where the food was, the silverware, and most importantly…I knew that Edward kept a fresh box of condoms under the kitchen sink cabinet. I pretend I don't know it's there.

I turned with a sigh as Edward walked in, sitting on the countertop opposite of mine, that way we were facing each other. I kept my eyes down as I sipped my coffee. After moments of silence he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

It was a peculiar question. He never really cared what I was doing. He never really hung out with me since we started fighting, and for some reason, it made my heart beat faster as the smallest bit of my mind secretly hoped that he was asking me because he wanted to do something together. I shrugged, separating my lips away from the rim of my mug.

"Probably staying home all day….why?" I asked. He stared down running his hands through his hair. I then noticed exactly how many different shades of bronze and brown he had in his hair. Interesting. I just wanted to walk over and mess his hair up further. I shook my head.

"Well…I was wondering if you want to hang out…or something?" he asked. I furrowed my brows. Was he suggesting….that we…..go….out?

"Ummm…."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said suddenly. I shook my head.

"No, no…I was just…I mean…sure. We can go out." I said with a smile, feeling suddenly giddy. He grinned with a sigh of relief.

"Great." He said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. He furrowed his brows, once again, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah…I didn't think that far." He admitted with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Figures you wouldn't."

"Hey, I did the asking, no one ever said that I'd have to pick the place too. As far as I'm concerned my part only pertains to asking and confirming, not picking." He defended himself. I chuckled.

"Technically you do have to pick the place, that's why you suggest it." I argued back with a smirk.

"No one ever said that."

"Well, you should know it."

"I should know to pick a place?"

"Edward, it's only logic. Besides it's not that hard."

"You pick a place then." He said a bit frustrated, his jaw set, and his brows knit together. I kind of cocked my head to the side as I stared at him. I had always noticed exactly how good he looked when he was frustrated or angry…I mean, that set jaw was sexy and all, but I never noticed the slight stubble on his chin. It was….cute, but…hot as hell. "I'm waiting." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I started stammering, searching through my mind for a place to go.

"How about….bowling?" I said. He snorted.

"Smelly shoes, old men working the counter and cheesy lights. Thanks but no thanks." He scoffed. I narrowed my eyes, setting my mug on the counter.

"Oh that's so stereotypical Edward." I said.

"Say what you may, but it's true either way."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Have you ever even gone bowling?"

Silence.

"Have you?"

Silence.

"Aha!" I laughed, as he looked down at the floor.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"It's ok Edward. Figures a pretty boy like you wouldn't like bowling." I chuckled. His eyes snapped up to mine then, and a devious grin appeared on his face.

"Did you just call me pretty?" he asked. I stopped laughing.

"No…I said…I said 'pretty boy'."

"You called me pretty." He said. "I'll take it as a compliment."

I scoffed. "You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, still amused.

"It means that only you would mistake an insult for a compliment."

"It was a compliment." He said, sure of himself, an evil glint in his eye.

"No it wasn't." I argued back.

"Yes it was." He said, hopping off the counter, and walking towards me.

"Pretty boy: A male who is aware of and enjoys his attractive qualities and grooms himself to maintain such while paying close attention to face, physical health and fitness and apparel. Possesses a high level of self-confidence which borderlines cockiness and arrogance as well as a high sense of self-awareness that is most consider to be vanity." I ranted on. I knew what I said made no sense whatsoever, but I was becoming nervous as he approached me, stopping a mere inch from me, his breath fanning my face and an amused look on his face.

"Jeez Bella. What do you have in there? A dictionary?" he asked, tapping my temple. I slapped his hand away with narrowed eyes.

"It wasn't a compliment." I said, still holding my ground.

"Of course it wasn't." he said, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words, his eyes still glistening. I huffed. "We'll go bowling." He promised suddenly, his eyes softening as he picked up a lock of my hair and twisted it between his fingertips. Talk about bipolar.

"It's fine." I muttered, looking anywhere but his face. I focused on his neck instead.

"We'll go." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't want to." I said, a bit of defeat in my voice.

"Of course I do." He said softly, mindlessly, paying more attention to the chocolate lock in his fingers.

"No you don't." I said just as soft, and quietly.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"I don't." I whispered. I finally looked up to meet his gaze, and he was smiling down at me.

"Let's stop talking and get ready to go play some bowling." He said. I couldn't help the smile that slowly overtook my face.

"Ok." I said, but it was barely a whisper. He dropped my hair suddenly and stepped away with a grin.

"Alright, march. I need to show you that I'm not just a pretty face." He teased. I groaned. He ruined the fucking moment.

"Ugh! Just drop it! It was not a compliment!" I said turning around to leave. He smacked my ass, causing me to squeal.

"Whatever you say…honey."

-:-

"Ugh…those cheesy lights." Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes as we approached the bowling place. He was slower behind me, though he tried to hide it, I could still hear his constant bitching and groaning about the disgusting lights, and sleazy old men, and nasty shoes. I found it amusing since he hadn't even walked in yet.

"Oh just shut up." I said. He glared at me.

"I said nothing."

"Of course you didn't."

"Whatever."

The conversation ended there as we walked inside, the booming music reaching our ears as we walked inside.

Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress (actress)  
But she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east  
T-t-t tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend)  
If he says he got beef, that I'm a vegetarian  
And I ain't fucking scared of him

I looked up at Edward with a smug smile on my face. His eyes were narrowed, but the shock was there as he looked around.

The floor was a black carpet from the beginning until it reached the bowling area, where fine wood covered the aisles upon aisles of bowling seats, and pins and balls. There was a counter to the right, it was aluminum, with cool lights—not cheesy at all—shining brightly, red stool seats in order as people sat and ate delicious fried chicken, and onion rings, and such. Everything seemed clean, and modern, not at all cheesy. And I loved his reaction.

"Yeah…well…it's not so bad." He muttered. I laughed.

"Come on, we need to rent a lane. The shoes aren't that bad either." And with that I walked away, leaving him to the choice of following me or staying behind to ogle some more. He followed.

"What size are you?" I asked as we made it to the counter. There a couple people in front of us, so I stood in line to wait. I turned to Edward, still awaiting his answer.

"I don't know, like a nine?" he asked, unsure as he scratched his head. I stared him up and down. Edward was a tall man, his feet were pretty big as well…nine seemed a bit small. I sized him up. How tall was he exactly? 6'4? No….6'5? Yeah…probably…

"You're most likely a ten and a half." I said.

"Oh."

"Don't you buy your own shoes?"

"No…Alice does." I laughed.

"Well it's a good thing you have me here." I said with a smile. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, next." The guy behind the counter called. I couldn't help but smirk at Edward. I told him that they weren't old sleazy men.

"Yes, I want one lane please." I said. He smiled.

"Sure. How many hours?"

"Um…two?" I asked. He nodded, punching numbers into the screen.

"Alright, that will be 40 dollars, do you want any appetizers sent over now?" he asked. I was about to take out my wallet, when Edward's hand shot out and gave the guy a couple bills.

"Yeah, bring over some mozzarella sticks please."

I stared at him with shock and frustration, but he just ignored me.

"Alright, sizes?" the guy asked. Edward looked towards me, looked me up and down, and then turned to the guy.

"Give me an 8 for the lady, and a ten for me." He said smoothly. I glared. Stupid rich jerk.

"You're incredible." That's all I could say to him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, amused.

"Take it however the hell you want." I said, a bit stubbornly. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Just let me: the man, pay." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Since when do you pay? The Edward I knew a week ago would have made me pay." My words stung true, and I could see him wince a bit.

"Can you just shut the hell up and be happy. The Bella I knew a week ago would have fought with me if I made her pay. She would have never paid." He shot right back. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, I pay for my friends all the time. I pay for people I care about!" I defended quickly, without realizing exactly what I had implied. He smirked.

"Oh, so you want to pay for me now?" he asked. "Am I your friend now Bella? Do you care about me?" he teased. I glared once before stomping off, too pissed off to look at him at the moment. He's still just an asshole. Maybe he's bipolar. Sometimes he's nice and other times he makes me want to rip his head off. I didn't get far in neither mental rant or physical march, because Edward's hand grabbed my arm as he spun me around.

"I'm sorry." He said. I was taken aback.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry." He sighed. "I was being an asshole." I grinned at his words, suddenly thinking of something to say, to use it against him when he spoke again, "But only because you were a bitch."

"You're not making it any better with that." I said. He laughed.

"I know…I keep messing up around you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure…but I'm willing to find out."

* * *

**Song used in this chapter: Don't trust me by 3oh! 3 (song used in the bowling alley) **

**Other than that, I hope you could enjoy this. **

**Thanks everyone for the support and review. **


	14. The forum, bum, bum, bum

**Hey guys**, I know. Long time no talk. My **lack on updates** has been very frequent and for that I apologize. But anyway, I've been** thinking** because I've had **this idea in my head** for a long time, because I do **like to talk to people**, and it'd be awesome to** talk to you guys**.

Anyway, my **proposition** is this, how would you guys like if I **opened** up a **forum** just for **fun** so that **everyone** can talk? Just in all our **randomness**, and we can just have some **chats**, share some **Robert Pattinson pictures**…lmao. Anywho, I understand if you guys think it's **stupid** seeing as there are millions of other **forums** out there, but it would be cool if I could have a chance to talk to all of you in a way that's not through **PM's** or **author's notes**, and it will make me feel more **normal** and **less guilty** for not updating.

Some of you might be like, **"Wtf? Why do I care? Do whatever the hell you want."** But I thought it'd be cool so that we could all **get to know each** **other** and just have a nice conversation and if you have any **questions** it'd be easier for me to **answer**.

Of course you **don't have to**, but if you do want to then all you have to do is say so, you can **vote on my poll**, or you can say **yes** through **reviews**, or **PM's,** whatever.

I know this sounds kind of **stupid**, and it's ok if you say so or think in such a way, just **please** don't be mean about it neither because I do tend to get extremely **defensive**. Lol.

Anywho, yeah…..I just thought it'd be a **cool** idea to **talk to all of you**, though I understand if **none of you care**. =)

**Thanks again.**

**Love**, **_Retro. _**


	15. Dear Diary, Jacob is an asshole

**Ok, sorry I took so long you guys! And I know that I've been taking forever with the updates, and once again, I do apologize! I've been trying to get everything out for all the other stories, and I have a very short attention span, but that really isn't an excuse. Sorry again, and thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, or PM'd me. Really, I only updated today because of that. **

**This chapter is a bit rushed, but eh. Like most of my writing now and days, it's just drabbles here and there....(is drabble a word? Oh well, it is now.) And I was just dying to put some sort of chapter out there. So I did. I know where I want to take this story, and how I'm going to do the main points from the movie, but I need some balance to put in-between, thus, this chapter was born! **

**Alright, enough of my ranting. **

**OH! AND THE FORUM IS UP! It's called, "So Retro it's fucking Epic." Yeah, it was supposed to be, "effing" but I guess my mind was elsewhere at the time. lol. Go start a topic! Or say hi! Or something.....lol. Alright. I'll stop now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"I hate bowling." Edward muttered. I laughed at him as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You only hate it because you lost." I corrected.

"It's a stupid game anyway."

"Cause you lost."

"Why would they make hitting pins a game anyway, I mean who likes that?" he continued to rant on. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You liked it....except for the part when you lost all three games." I said, with amusement. He just glared at the road ahead. The afternoon sun was shining brightly against the windows, almost burning my hand as I pressed it to the glass.

"I didn't lose. I just...didn't do my best." He said defensively. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd think the typical _me-man-you-woman _way, always having to be the best, and win at everything. He didn't like to be owned by a clumsy, small little lady.

"We'll go with that." I said, still amused.

"I didn't do _that_ bad." He insisted. I pulled my knees up to my chest, ignoring his glare as my flats marked the black leather.

"Edward, you're ball hit the lane next to us." I said. He shrugged.

"I did that on purpose."

"I'm sure you did."

"Whatever, bowling isn't my thing." He muttered.

"Then what is your thing?" I asked, placing my elbow on the arm rest and turning my body towards him, resting my chin on my fist.

"Sex." He said without missing a beat. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Pig."

He laughed.

"You wanted a straight answer right? Well...there it was."

"Yeah, but I mean seriously...sex?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He smirked, taking a glance at me.

"What? It's true. That's my thing. I thought _you_ of all people would realize that by now."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and face forward.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just don't treat sex as a sport." I said in a flat tone. He laughed.

"Neither do I. It's more of a hobby." He said. I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Well it was until you came around. I haven't gotten any in forever."

I decided not to reply to that, and remained quiet, staring forward with pursed lips.

"It's worth it though." He finally spoke. I glanced up at him, watching the sun rays hit his face, his profile practically glowing as the yellow light made his eyes brighter, a lighter shade of green.

"What is?" I asked.

"The no sex thing. It's worth it." He said. I stared at him, waiting for an elaboration. "Hanging out with you...going through this experience...learning...it's worth it." He shrugged.

I smiled then.

Not because he had made a fool of himself, or because I had won a fight, or because there was ham in his shoes...no I smiled this time because he said it was worth it. _I _was worth it.

Then I grabbed his hand.

He kept his other one on the steering wheel and glanced at me shocked and curious. I gave him a reassuring smile and looked forward.

Then I frowned.

I frowned because this was unusual and out of nowhere.

I frowned because I just didn't know anymore.

I frowned because what the hell was going on?

I frowned because I was confused....was I supposed to like holding his hand, or repel?

With one last squeeze, I easily slipped my hand out of his and looked out the window.

This would be a long car ride.

-:-

"You know, I don't even know why I still have half this stuff!" I said, throwing yet another worthless item in the black trash bag. Rosalie laughed, holding up a thong that looked illegal to wear with her thumb and forefinger.

"Don't tell me. Joseph. Senior year." She guessed. I laughed, launching towards her and grabbing the offensive article, a gift from an ex-boyfriend, out of her hand and with the rest of the crap I used to call mine.

"I can't believe I even kept that." I said with a blush. Rosalie just laughed.

"You were quite the pimp back in the day." She said with a satisfied sigh. I rolled my eyes. "And now, you're a married woman."

I glanced at her, my hands suddenly frozen, and my cheeks red and hot.

"Yeah. Barely. Only a couple months left." I said, trying to sound relieved.

"You and Edward have become pretty close..." she continued. I ignored her gaze and grabbed some more useless crap and stuffing it in the trash bag.

"Yeah, well so have you and Emmett." I said, hoping to divert the conversation. She leaned back on her hands and studied me.

"Emmett and I are nothing."

"Emmett and you like each other."

"So do you and Edward."

"Rosalie-"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." She said with a chuckled. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Whatever. Anywho, what's going on with Aro and Jane and all that arts stuff?" she asked. I took a deep breath, tying up the black trash bag.

Truly, work was something I barely paid attention to now and days. Angela had decided to take care of everything, and Jane, well Jane was definitely not bothering us anymore, which was certainly a miracle, and Aro, well Aro was Aro. Leaving everything up to us, just knowing that all he had to do was wear a nice outfit and bring his own bottle of champagne.

"Well, work's work. As usual." I said shrugging it off.

"Hm...that's strange....you have nothing to complain about." She noted. "Have you even been going to work?"

I shrugged.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You've been skipping out. A couple months ago, work was your life."

"A couple months ago, so was Jacob." I said, reaching under my bed grabbing what felt like a book.

"Hm. How is that ole' chap?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Another shrug.

"He hasn't been bothering you?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"He stopped calling, and after the fifth batch of daisies, which he swears is my favorite flower, I told the delivery man it was the wrong address, and to keep the flowers for himself. Angela said he stopped sending stuff to the gallery, but I have a sneaking suspicion that she's lying. She's probably trying to save me the stress."

"Wow." Rosalie breathed out. "Talk about desperate."

"I know. It would have been sweet if he would have paid that much attention to me while we were together, but I guess he realized he just can't have me...and he wants what's unreachable. Just another compliment to his ego. He gets the impossible, making him, 'the man'." I said, putting quotation marks in the air.

Rosalie laughed. "He's an asshole. Just forget him."

I chuckled along with her, until the silence overtook us once more. "You know...a couple months ago, I would have thought that impossible....but..." I furrowed my brows, looking past Rosalie to a picture of Edward with his family on the wall. "....I think I _have_ forgotten him." I whispered.

Rosalie smiled, and reached over to hug me.

"That's great sweetie." She murmured. Then she pulled away, glancing at the book in my hand. My diary. "You still have that old thing?" she laughed.

I nodded, feeling a bit like a child. But not embarrassed. Rosalie was my best friend. I'd never be embarrassed with her.

"Well, let's see." She said, opening it up. "Have you written anything yet?" she asked.

"Not since Jacob."

She nodded, looking through the pages, laughing a couple times here and there. We read some of my entries, some from graduation when Joshua Kens gave me a good luck kiss, and I freaked. I wrote about when I met Jacob. When I scored my first job. I wrote in great detail how Aro looked, and how Jane was a stupid-head-up-the-butt-hole bitch. I wrote about the lady that always smiled at me down the block. When I met Jacob. When he proposed. When he kissed me. Made love. Said sweet things.

But then I wrote about when he was a jerk. When he neglected me. When he said harsh words. When he left and wouldn't come back. When he'd break my heart, and then make _me_ apologize.

And gosh for such a strong independent woman I sounded more and more like a weak wimp with every written sentence. And I hated it.

I hated how all the entries from the time I met Jacob, up to the very last page, the page I wrote notes about how I can't but should forget him, were all lifeless.

There were no funny notes between those pages. No quirky comments. No loops, or weird but nice and girly handwriting showing that I took my precise time and care into my words. They were all rushed, and scrawled. Lifeless.

Then there were the pictures.

"Oh no!" Rosalie said, laughing at one as she brought it up to her face for inspection. "We have to burn this!" she said with a laugh.

"We should." I agreed. She peered at me over the photo with a small smile.

"Let's do it! Let's burn all his pictures and presents and everything!"

And at that moment, I said yes, because I was so crazy and giddy, and anxious to let go of the past.

And as I glanced once more at that picture of the green eyes, and bronzed-eyed boy, I knew....I was ready for the future.

-:-

"Phase one of the Jacob removal, complete." Rosalie said with a happy grin. I smiled, poking at the fire with the silver stick.

"Does Edward ever use his fire place?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I've never seen him using it."

"Well, now it's full of unwanted memories and pictures. Except one of course!" she said, waving the glossy photo in my face. I chuckled and pushed her hand away.

"This is a great picture. I didn't even know about this place." She said.

"No one does. At least as far as I know." I said. "That meadow is my escape."

"At least you have one." She said with a sigh.

"You do too." I pointed out. She raised one eyebrow and pointed her thumb at herself.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. It's called Emmett."

She threw a pillow from behind her at me, and I dodged it with a laugh.

"Shut up." She said, but I could see her smiling.

"You have to write again you know." She said after a couple minutes of silence. I glanced at her, tearing my eyes away from the jumping flames.

"You have to write. About everything else that's happened after Jacob."

I looked away.

"I was thinking of burning the diary actually."

"Don't. Don't do that over one bad memory. You're going to lose all the good ones over some asshole. Don't do that. It's a memory, and although it's in the past, and it's good to move on. You shouldn't forget. It's part of you. Of your life. Don't burn that too." She said. I sighed. "Besides, those details about his body are pretty nice."

Now it was my turn to throw the pillow at her.

"I'm kidding." She laughed. She then reached over and grabbed the diary, and a pen sitting on the coffee table behind us. "Alright. Start writing."

-:-

_I met this guy....to be honest, I could have sworn he was just another gorgeous face...an escape in Vegas. _

_But for some reason, God decided otherwise. _

_Maybe it was me who chose it that way. _

_Maybe deep inside I knew I had to get married to this man. _

_Maybe it was because I've realized that after so much time with him, he taught me things I didn't know I was capable of. He brought out that competitive side of me. That evil Bella, and the side that isn't afraid to fight back. _

_The defensive side. _

_He brought the fire that was dimmed long ago back to life. _

_And as cheesy as it sounds....there's this part of me that loves being his 'wife' even if it will be over in just months. _

_I think it's unhealthy for me to move on so quickly, and for me to start liking the man who started off as my enemy. _

_But I think I am starting to like him._

_We have this relationship. _

_We fight. Every day. And then...we make up. And it's that much sweeter, and I love fighting with him. It's something I don't get tired of. I love his cocky comments, his crooked ass smile, his voice in the morning, all rough, I even love his evil little mind. _

_And it scares me. _

_It scares me a lot. _

_But I love that we're rough with each other, and that for once, I can hold some dominance in the relationship. Even if there is no relationship other than an unwanted matrimony._

_God I can't even admit this in my mind, so writing it is that much harder...but it brings relief. _

_Lots of it. _

_The worst part...is that I'm fearing our departure. _

"The worst part is that I'm fearing our departure." I whispered the line over and over again, running my hand down the page as I stared at the sleeping form before me. Her hands were tucked under her chin, and her hair was pulled back like silk behind her head, and away from her face. Her knees were tucked into her stomach, and she lay on her side.

I watched her as she moved around slightly, her lips parting, and then closing together again.

I stared back at the page.

It should have been wrong to look at her diary...it should have felt wrong...but I was too busy feeling something else at the moment.

And I wasn't sure I liked it.

The pictures of Jacob were gone. Every one of them, and the fire was burning in the fireplace. Rosalie was sprawled out on the couch, her back to me.

The moon was high and full in the night sky outside my window.

I stared back at Bella, then placed her diary right where I found it. Sprawled over her hip. The page open as if no one had touched it.

Then, she started murmuring, and while I contemplated whether or not to leave before things got too complicated between us with her new found feelings....she said my name. Over and over again.

And I couldn't help but smile at it.

And once again, I hated the fact that I was smiling. The fact that I _liked _it.

"Edward." She whispered.

That was enough.

I chose right then, whether it was wrong or right...I'd stay.

* * *

**Alright, well REVIEW! Reviews are like heroin to me! lol. Bad example. Don't do drugs. Remember _FORUM IS UP!_ It's on my profile, right above the lovely picture of me and my friend. =D It says, _My Forums_ or something like that...**

**hehe, anywho, just review! =D**


	16. Don't cry when you can't think straight

**Okay, so don't eat me. lol I went on vacation, and I know that's no excuse, but I really did have most of this chapter finished...then I went on a trip with my friend and yeah....lmao. I finished though! So please don't hate me. =]**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, and that your summer is going great as well. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't own no Twilight. **

* * *

I have this fantasy in my head, and it's very far-stretched, and even at a point near disturbing, but anyway, in this little "dream" of mine, I'm sitting in front of the fireplace, thinking about how everything will fall apart in just a short couple of months, and Edward suddenly slams the front door open. I snap my head back, and his eyes widen when he sees me, and then he runs towards me, jumps, crushing us both to the floor and kisses every inch of my face.

The fantasy leads to him saying how much he's fallen in love with me, and how much he wants to stay with me, and then we get to the love making. Of course amongst other fantasies, there's the follow up to the first one. The one with the wedding, a wedding that doesn't involve Elvis and alcohol induced vows.

When I'm spacing out, and those two aren't the first little daydreams to pop in my mind, there's the one when we're in bed. We're both sleeping on our separate ends, when suddenly he starts placing tingling little kisses on my body. And then when I turn around to ask him what he's doing, he kisses me, and then our hormones take over, but instead of going at it like a bunch of savages, we go slow, and softly, our hands intertwined, and sneaking small kisses when possible. And just when we're done, he whispers he loves me.

And as soon as the fantasies are done, I shake my head back to reality, and screw my face up in disgust with myself. Disgust for being so stupid, for daydreaming about fucking my "husband", and then disgust for liking the fact that I call him my husband. It's a dirty feeling I get once the daydreams have passed, like I'm a rapist or something, or a sick psycho for wanting him, or for even thinking that he would ever "love" me when my feelings for him were nothing but a mere crush.

A crush I wasn't exactly fond of, nor proud.

So in order to avoid more self hatred, I tried my best to avoid any physical contact with him.

I thought if I avoided touching him, the dreams would leave and so would the crush.

But damn it, how was I supposed to when everything he did turned me on?

I was starting to believe it wasn't a crush after all, it was just an infatuation. I just lusted after him.

But then I would get all sensitive and mushy over everything he said.

And when he would smile….

Sometimes, I'd let a little thought escape through my mind, and it would say "Oh my god, he _must_ like me. He has to. He does! Look at the signs."

But then I'd really think about it, and I'd deny it. I felt stupid for even flattering myself with the idea.

I just couldn't help it.

It was the little things he did.

The soft fingertips pressing against the small of my back when I was washing dishes, or the calls during his lunch break, times when he would just ruffle my hair, his smiles being more genuine and goofy rather than that arrogant smirk he'd usually wear. The jokes that he would use on me more frequently, trying to make me laugh, the new compliments, the glances he threw my way more often, the greetings, the _touchy-touchy _greetings.

He'd ask about my day more, and he'd say good night and good morning, and he'd ask if I was okay, or if I wanted to watch a movie.

And with every little difference I'd add it up, and think to myself, "maybe he does like me."

But the thought would always be squashed by my own denial.

And of course, although he was being nice, he was still Edward.

That meaning he was still an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch.

But if he wasn't, I knew I wouldn't feel the same.

Because with Edward, I was competitive, I was a bitch, and although I was usually an uptight bitch, with him it was a crazy kind of bitch, and maybe that's more of a blow to my ego than a compliment, but through my eyes it was a huge deal.

Work was no longer my priority, and the competition with Jane lost importance to me, because I was distracted by the competition with Edward. And I wasn't even sure there was a prize.

It's just, him being so blunt, and so…well being such a dick about what he wants, how he wants it, and when, it just keeps me on my toes, and usually I'm the one to be the bitch and draw the line and standards, but with him, it's like he has control. And that fight for dominance is always there.

It's exciting.

Him being an asshole is strangely what I find most attractive. What I like about him. And hate all at the same time.

But within the complaints, the fighting, and the constant denial, the fact that I can _accept _that about him surprises me.

And that's a pretty big deal to me.

I _actually_ like the guy.

And it hurts that in a few more months it will be over.

Something I wanted to be over since the beginning, is coming to an end and I'm trying to grasp it quickly with my fingertips.

So what am I supposed to do?

I try to forget it, and avoid the inevitable heartbreak.

I sighed, running my fingertips through the ruffled orchids on the table.

"So do you think Aro will like it?" Angela's voice rang from behind me.

I turned my gaze to her, distracted. "What was that?" I asked, not hearing her.

"I said, if you think he'll like it." She said with an amused smile.

"Oh, um yeah, why wouldn't he?" I asked, still uninterested, and disconnected on the conversation.

"I don't know…I just…I hope he likes the slideshow and….Bella?" her hand touched my shoulder once I turned back to the orchids.

"Hm?"

"Are you…okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah. I mean, yeah, why wouldn't I be? What makes you ask?" My voice said otherwise.

"You just seem…distracted." She noted. "I mean, you never just…blank out when we're talking about work. You're usually so…frustrated and energized, and..." her voice trailed off as I laid my cheek on my palm and continued playing with the peddles. "Focused." She finally sighed.

"I am completely focused." I said denying her accusations.

Well, I have been denying a lot lately.

"No....you're not." She contradicted.

I brushed her off, paying no mind to her and her assumptions. Of course I was focused on work! Puh-lease!

What were we doing with the orchids again?

And when will the slideshow begin? Is the party after the gallery show or before? Are we even doing the dinner/party at all anymore? Shit.

What did I tell that guy to serve as appetizers?

That reminds me—what are we eating today for dinner? Maybe I should cook him some yellow rice and pork. Or maybe Edward would just enjoy some nice pizza?

We can watch a movie....share a blanket....cuddle....

This is getting sick.

".........taking Edward?" Angela's small speech suddenly perked my interest.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

She suddenly smirked. "Bella did you hear _anything_ I just said?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. Nope, not really.

"Define anything..." I finally said.

"Bella!" She said in exasperation.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I heard the name 'Edward'." I admitted.

"What is up with you today?" She wondered.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me what you said about Edward." I demanded, immediately cringing inwardly at the eagerness in my voice. My own annoyance with my small obsession was making me grit my own teeth.

"Well, I was asking if you had talked to Jane lately or seen her about? She's been asking, digging for information on your new improvement in the career and love department. And then I said, 'speaking of which, are you thinking of taking Edward to the event?'" She said with a final smirk my way.

Shit, that's right! He's supposed to be my 'date'. How do I ask him? Would he want to go at all?

"No I haven't even thought about telling him yet....shit..."

A small side of me, a small little voice, said that yes, he would love to go with me, of course he would. What kind of question is that? But another side of me, the one I considered rational said, 'oh please, don't flatter yourself. Do you really think he'd want to go with you? You can't stand each other.'

"And what about Jane?" She asked.

I stared at her, confused. "What about her?" I asked.

"Hmm...usually you'd get worked up about her...I mean, I just informed you she's practically stalking you." She said, puzzled, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Jane is no concern to me anymore." I said simply. Which was surprisingly true.

She just grinned.

"What has Edward done to you?"

-:-

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I dropped my keys on the counter, leaving my purse right next to them. I kicked my shoes off and picked them up, walking towards the bedroom.

"Edward?" I called out.

"In the kitchen!" he called back. I smiled to myself as I went into the bedroom, placing my shoes next to the dresser.

_Okay I have to ask him about the gallery today._ I thought as I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

How do I ask him though? The thing is, I can very easily get it over with and just ask him to attend with me. If he seems hesitant I can say that it's for pretense purposes since Jane and Aro want him to be there and all. He can't say no then right?

Jesus, what's wrong with me? I wouldn't have cared a couple months ago whether he said yes or no.

It's like Zafrina had noticed the other day.

_Last week:_

"_So, you two have been on time to my meetings lately I see…" Zafrina noted, marking something down on her notepad. _

"_We have?" Edward asked, seriously curious. _

_To be honest, we hadn't really noticed much. We usually just came to counseling, and that was it. It was just…natural now, since it was on schedule and all. _

"_Yes. Seems like team work to me." Zafrina said with a smile. _

"_Well we haven't been biting each others heads off as much as we were before." I informed her. _

"_So I see." She said, staring between Edward and I. She pursed her lips before clicking her tongue. "You see, three weeks ago you two were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Now you're not. Care to share your thoughts?" Zafrina said. _

_Edward and I stared at each other before looking at the space between us. Two inches apart. _

"_Well, we've been living together for months now, I guess…we just…tolerate each other now…or something…I mean…I didn't really notice…" Edward said awkwardly. _

_I started to panic then, because he didn't want me in his space, and I was practically touching him. _

"_Oh I can move if you want me to." I said, not cold, or rude, just…offering his comfort. _

"_No, no!" he said quickly. "It's fine, I was just…you know…" he trailed off, giving me a small smile. _

"_Really Edward it's fine, I can give you more room—"_

"_No, I'm fine like this, it doesn't bother me at all, I was just trying to provide an answer to something that I clearly don't know." He laughed. _

_I laughed along with him, relaxing more into my spot, as Zafrina stared at us like a hawk. _

"_You see this?" she asked, pointing at us. "Months ago you Bella, would have pushed Edward off the couch, not caring whether or not he liked you there. And Edward you would have told her to move." She said. _

_We just stared at her. _

"_You see, you two have formed a bond. Whether romantic or not, that's up to you to decide. But you care about the other's thoughts, this is clear. And you're getting to the awkward phase in most relationships. For now, this is good. You're getting along, and at least this will end in peace." She said with a smile. "The rest is really up to you." _

And just like that it had been digging into my head. I knew I liked Edward, but I also knew that a relationship between the two wouldn't exactly work, but then Zafrina pretty much printed it into my head.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I made my way to the kitchen.

I leaned against the door frame as I watched him take the omelets from the pan and onto a plate.

"Omelets? Really? For dinner?" I asked. He turned around to send me a glare. "You should have just let me cooked." I finally said.

"You're cooking is not all that great either." He snapped lightly. I laughed.

"Yeah well it's better than omelets." I threw back at him with a smirk.

He just shook his head and turned around with two plates. "Just shut up and eat. I went home early today so I thought I might as well cook."

"You don't have any cases?" I asked, sitting down on the dining table.

He sat down in front of me. "I've been keeping low key on the cases. The more cases, the more time I have to spend with my father, the more time I have to talk, the more likely I'd spill about you being my wife, and I can't say that to my parents now can I?" he asked before putting the fork in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little pained that he was still keeping us a secret. But then again, that was foolish for me to think. He has to keep us a secret, it's not like we're _actually _together.

"What about you?" he asked. "How was work today?"

And here we go with the kind little inqueries about my day. I couldn't help but smile.

"It was okay. We're still getting ready for the gallery. Just the final touches you know? Making sure everything was in order..." I said, feeling kind of bad that I let Angela take most of the work when I should have clearly been helping.

"Really?" he asked. I swallowed hard. Might as well ask now right?

"Yeah, speaking of which, my boss expects me to bring my newest love interest to the gallery tomorrow night…" I said slowly, trailing off.

It was quiet as the forks clanked on the plates. He was contemplating.

"Well…does that mean I have to go?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate it. Jane's going to be there and well…"

"Right, right. I mean, we wouldn't want to disappoint Jane." He said, a bit mockingly with a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stared at me. "Come on Bella, if you want me to go you can just say so."

"I don't _want _you there…it's just…"

"Jane…right. Sure, sure. Jane." He said, still mocking me. He pointed his fork at me and winked. "For Jane, I'll go." He said, saving me the embarrassment. I glared at him but smiled nonetheless as he laughed and went back to eating his omelets.

"So how's Emmett?" I asked.

"How's Rosalie?" he asked right back.

We stared at each other, both clicking the pieces together, until I finally laughed.

"Those two are _so _together." I declared.

"I haven't heard from Emmett at all. He's been leaving early from the firm." Edward said.

"Rosalie hasn't called. They called me the other day from the auto shop to tell me she had been leaving early and missing. They were wondering if she was okay." I said.

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment. "Wait, they called you?" he asked.

"I'm her contact thing…I'm her person." I said simply.

He shrugged before going back to thinking. "Why didn't they just tell us?"

"Dignity." I offered.

"True, but I mean, I get them…" he said. Then he looked at me, his eyes boring into mine as he searched for the right answer. "How do you tell someone you thought you hated, that you think you might be in love with them?" he asked.

I blinked, staring at him.

One part of me was thinking, "_He's talking about you!" _and the other was saying, _"He's talking about his brother and Rosalie."_

I shook my head, staring down at my plate, the omelets he had made. They were salty, and a bit burned, but they were perfect in their own way though. Just like him.

"I don't know." I finally said.

But the whole time I was just thinking, _"I've been wondering the same thing…" _

* * *

**_Please, _please, Review. =] And thank you for reading. **

**I am still working on finishing the next chapter for Big Daddy, Big Problem. I'm just having some trouble. **


	17. A delicious little treat

So, I know you guys might **hate me**, and I really don't** have any excuse** except for the fact that I just haven't been writing lately—well not for **these **stories at least lol. But I hope you can** forgive me,** and so that I can** satisfy your hunger** just a bit, I have had the honor to be part of **The Countdown to Halloween (One Hallow-Horny Eve!) **from the amazing _**Breath-of-Twilight**_.

So many **more fantastic authors** are going to be part of it, and it's just amazing. So here's how it works: There is a new story _every day_, a **deliciously written—lemony—story by a different author**, until** October 31st, Halloween** in other words, where you will read our _**big collage**_ of the Cullen's Halloween.

It's a story _every single day_, so you won't get tired, and the author's are just amazing. FF writers like _**Jayeliwood,**_ _**KatieBelleCullen, anne kingsmill, Goo82, The Spoilt One, **_and many, many more, are in on our horny-hallow's eve.

So_ please, go ahead_ and read it, favorite it, anything your heart desires, and definitely review it, because we're all review-sluts lol. =) So yes, I am working on writing our next chapters, and hopefully by then I can give you _**the full details to why I have not been writing,**_ but that's another story and chapter to my life.

Anyhoo, I have a link on my page, and the story and lovely author are on my favorites, so you can go check it out.

In case any of you still love me as much as I love you and want to know which one's mine, it will be titled: _**AC/DC on Elm street.**_

Seriously guys, it's an amazing colab with **talented ladies**. :)

So much love,

Retro.


End file.
